Those New York City Nights
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: Having a good conscience can get you into a lot of trouble or for Willow's case four new friends. Inspired by Failures of Romance by Serendipity1
1. Poor Thing

"Poor thing." Willow thought to herself out loud as she passed an alleyway walking home. She pushed herself to keep walking but her inner instinct kept pulling her back. She chewed on her lower lip trying to weigh the options in her head.

_Well, if I do this he'll either think I'm just as crazy as her, or I could possible save his life because she doesn't seem to be giving up._ She sighed and ran towards the alleyway.

A bulky figure and a small timid looking girl stood as she over heard their conversation in passing. The desperation in the bulky guy's voice is what caught her attention. He looked scared for his life as the girl who appeared to be at first glance sane had a death grip on his arm. The only thing that separated her from him was a bending pizza box.

Willow sighed and ran in to his rescue, thinking that over thinking the situation was just going to waste more time and they might need that later. She jogged over to him with a warming smile and slightly nudging his arm as she came to stop.

Michelangelo tried his best to break away from the girl's grip on his bicep as he looked towards the shadows of the alleyway, his brother's not in sight. They were there, he could hear the snickering.

"I've been watching you…" The girl cooed as her grip went tighter on Michelangelo's arm. He winced, but she wasn't putting nearly enough pressure on him to be causing harm, it was her eyes. The lack of clarity in her eyes was scarier than her words. "You're very intimidating. I like intimidating. You and your other three creatures seek out the night fighting with it as one. It's extremely dangerous and exciting." She said as the moved closer. Michelangelo felt his heart jump into this throat as he heard the cardboard he gripped in his hands bend once more to the pressure she was putting on it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her. Another girl, she looked normal, but then again so didn't this one. He sighed preparing himself for a tag team effort to take him down and kill him in some kind of weird babe sacrifice to the Gods of New York. She wore a black zipped up hoodie, with the hood over her head hiding her brunette hair, streaked with blonde. Her bangs fell into her eyes as she jogged towards him and the crazed girl. Her smile was soft and gentle, making Mikey loosen the tension in his shoulders.

"What's going on?" Donatello asked trying to position himself to look over Raphael's shoulder.

"I don't know, there's two of em' now. Haha, Mikey's a chick magnet!"

"Hey baby!" The girl with the ripped blue jeans and black zipped hoodie said as she nudged Mikey out of the crazed girls grip. The look of lust was removed quickly from the girl standing before Michelangelo changing to hurt and anger as she laid eyes on the girl coming up next to him. "Oh! I see you got the pizza! Awesome. I'm so excited about our movie night. Who's your friend?" She asked keeping her warmed expression on her face as she turned her attention to the girl before her.

"I'm Tabitha." She hissed her arm releasing from Mikey's and going to her side.

"Hi, I'm Willow…Hunny, what are you doing down an alleyway? Don't you know the crazies are out?" She asked with a smile towards Michelangelo as she gave him a wink. He smirked and finally broke away from the hold as Willow hooked her arm around his.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me. So what movie you get for movie night?" Mikey asked with a raised eye ridge. She looked up at him hesitant as the other girl stood, over hearing their conversation with her glare locked on Willow.

"Uh…haha…That's a good question _pumpkin_! Let's go home and I'll show it to you…" She said pulling Mikey with her as Tabitha started to move closer to them again.

"Don't hafta tell me twice babe." Mikey said as he followed the kind hearted girl willingly out of the darkened alleyway. He sighed with relief as he looked behind him seeing Tabitha was gone. "Wow…thanks." He smiled looking at Will who let go of his arm.

"No worries. I had nothing better to do anyways and I thought since I saw the sign of shear horror on your face it would be nice of me to do something other than just walk away and ignore it. Something like a conscious or something weird like that?" She smiled as Mikey did as well. "I'm Willow." She said taking her hands from her pockets and extending it for him to take it.

"Mikey." He said taking her hand, forgetting. She smiled as it faded slowly looking down at his hand as a street light shown down on it. He pulled it away quickly shoving it back into his trench coat pocket.

"Pssst… Mikey." He heard a familiar voice saw from an alleyway across the street. Willow ignored his hand thinking it had to be like a birth defect or something and looked over the street. She squinted her eyes and looked back towards Mikey.

"Friends of yours?"

"Not really." He walked across the street as she followed.

"I'm guessing this belongs to you." She said pushing Mikey towards the other bulky trench coat wearing trio. One of them nodded their head with a smile. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to talk to strangers?" She asked crossing her arms as Mikey shrugged his shoulders.

"Then what are you doin'?" One of them shot back at her.

"Well I wasn't just going to walk away, the poor thing was terrified."

"I wasn't _that_ scared."

"Haha, yeah Mikey. You were. You should have seen your face."

"You guys are brothers huh?" Willow asked with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Mikey asked as she leaned against the corner of the alleyway.

"Because I'd do the same to my brothers, you're the youngest I'm guessing?" Mikey smiled nodding his head. "Yeah, well. Keep yourselves outta trouble. And maybe next time I won't hafta step in and open a can of whoop ass. Even though you all look like you could kill me with one punch. But, ya know I'm just speaking hypothetically of course. So, um… Yeah. Enjoy your pizza! Don't talk to strangers…" She said stepping off the curb and walking away slowly. "…Oh, stay in school." She added turning away with a smile. "And uh…use condoms! Say no to drugs!" She laughed to herself as she turned on to the street.

"She's funny." Mikey smiled watching her disappear around the corner. Raphael rolled his eyes and pulled his brother into the alley with him.

"C'mon Casanova. Pizzas gettin' cold."


	2. Damn Alleyways

"Hey Sal."

"Hey Will, anything new happen today?" Willow stopped and looked up at him with a smirk on her face remembering the poor guy she ran into or, saved in the alleyway.

"Nah…just the usually." She said as she opened her mailbox to her apartment. She flipped through her bills ignoring them as putting them in her messenger bag. "Well, see ya around there big guy." She winked, pressing for the elevator.

She lived on a top floor of a very nice, for her rent studio apartment. She'd go home after a long days work and find herself writing, or being very involved with her movies. She'd watched Moulin Rouge a million times and couldn't get over the heart ache and raw emotions it shown through music. Two of her favorite things combined in one movie, it is magical. Since she'd been working so much lately and trying to feed herself and her dog Boba, she hadn't had time to just relax and sit.

She went to her room and peeled off her normal clothing and put on her wonderfully warm, comfortable pajama pants with a long sleeved thermal black shirt. She sat down with a sigh on her couch pressing play on her DVD player. She could feel her excitement raise inside her as the music started.

Boba came and sat next to her with her whimpering needs to go outside. Willow looked down at her poor, sad, need of attention dog and with a sigh paused her movie.

"Alright come on. Ya know, for a bounty hunter you really suck at keeping your needs to a minimum." She grabbed Boba's leash and headed for the door. She walked up and down in front of the street, shaking and trying to keep her body warm. "Yeah no, this wasn't gonna take long. Thanks Boba, totally didn't need to remind me I needed a jacket or anything. Anndd…I'm talking to a dog. In public. Awesome." She rolled her eyes as she walked up the street once more.

She saw shadows play along the bricks beside her as she looked above seeing four figures move out of sight. She squinted and shook her head ignoring it completely. Her fascination with the shadows brought her back to the attention of her dog, off further than her leash would allow. She looked down and noticed in her numb state that her hands have dropped the leash.

"Shit! Boba, come here girl…" She said calmly as she approached her dog steadily to keep the dog unaware of her freedom.

Once she was in grabbing reach of her chocolate lab, Boba took off down an alleyway. "Ah…no, not now…" Willow sighed aggravated and ran to follow her disobedient dog. "Boba, come on baby…Where'd you go? Damnit!" She saw the figures move across the walls before her once more and narrowed her eyes.

She hugged her arms around herself continuing to walk down the dark alleyway. She heard a trash lid fall against the pavement next to her and saw her dog's tail investigating the turned over bucket.

"There you are…I risk hypothermia for you and you just wanted garbage. Come one, at least have the decency to go for something a little more high class. Have I taught you…" Her words were cut off to someone grabbing her from behind. Her dog's barking echoed through the alleyway as Willow struggled to get free. The stale scent of cigarettes on his fingers forced itself into her nostrils as they grasped around her mouth.

She lifted her arms, elbowing the creep in the stomach as he released his grip on her. She wiped her mouth as she turned around to face her attacker. Or attackers. Two men stood before her, chains and crowbars tight in their hands as they pounded them against their palms. She was angry, scared, cold, tired. She wanted to fight, but she could barely move. Her stomach was telling her to run, but her body was making her stay put as it shivered with fright.

They moved towards her as the settling sounds around her made her realized Boba stopped barking. She darted her head behind her towards the trash as noticed her beautiful lab was gone. Her heart fell, and was fully aware of how close to death she was. She had no money, or belongs on her. This only meant one other thing. She clenched her eyes shut, preparing herself for the feel of their grimy hands all over her body. Her throat burned with anticipation of her screams to come. Then as the seconds ticked away slowly she opened an eye, looking at nothing but an empty alleyway before her. She collapsed to her knees.

She never thought she was one for fainting. At least that thought never crossed her mind since she had never been in this situation.

Her eyes refused to open as she felt her body being held by someone. The faint sound of shallow splashing water surrounded her as she got feeling back in her body. Her hands were clenched tightly onto a jacket. She ignored her fighting need to stay limb and in their arms forcing her eyes opened. They didn't stay that way for long as she caught a glimpse of something green. Her head started to throb with the fighting need to evaluated the situation and fell back into unconsciousness.


	3. The Lair

"Good thing you had the idea to follow her home Leo."

"My intentions were to keep her from harm, and we did."

We should have just left her." Raphael added.

"Dude, we couldn't of done that and you know it!"

"Her building could have been right there, someone would have found her." Leonardo said looking over his shoulder at Mikey.

"I have to agree with Mikey on this one Leo."

"You're actually gonna go against our fearless leader here Don? Wow, how noble of you."

"Shut up Raph. I'm just worried about what Splinter is going to say. We fought those thugs off, they didn't harm her. And what is he going to do with a dog in the lair?"

"Well, she seemed really attached to the dog I didn't wanna just leave it too." Mikey said as he cuddled the dog closer to his body as she slept in his arms.

"Don't get attached yourself!" Leo warned as Willow lay across his.

"When are these women gonna get the picture that you don't go down strange alleyways in New York City at night?" Raphael said as he rolled his eyes.

"I think it's nice that we have the occasional girl in our lair."

"Yeah Mikey, you would."

Willow pressed her hand to her head as she awoke. She remembered the night's events and figured them to be all apart of her vivid imagination playing with her. She opened her eyes slowly as they focused on the skin on her wrists as bright lights blurred behind it. She furrowed her brow. _My apartment isn't this bright. My electric bill would be through the roof._

"Dudes, I think she's waking up." Mikey said in a hushed voice. She moved her hand slowly sitting up and looking around the room as an orange clad turtle smiled at her. "Hey Willow." He said.

"Here, you're probably thirsty." A purple clad turtle said handing her a glass of water. She heard a scrapping of cardboard slowly moving across the concrete of their floor. She looked past the turtle handing her the water and saw Boba nudging an empty pizza box across the floor.

"You fed my dog." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think she likes pizza almost as much as Mikey." The purple masked turtle said with a smile, looking towards the chocolate lab. "What's her name?" He asked crouching down to be eye level with Willow. She took a sip of the water, he was right she was thirsty.

"Boba. Like, Boba Fett. I'm kinda a Star Wars geek." She said with a shy smile. "How did you know my name?" She asked looking over at the orange masked turtle who patted the dogs head.

"Oh, um. We met before, in the alleyway."

"Oh…Mikey right?" She said with a wince. "I'm horrible with names."

"Yeah, Mikey." He smiled.

"I'm Donatello." He said from beside her as she held out her hand.

"Willow." He took her hand as she shook it with a smile. "Well now you're hand makes sense." She smirked looking over at Mikey. He smiled back. "I guess we're even. I saved you and you saved me."

"Well actually I saved your dog." He said patting Boba's head. "Leo saved you." He said nodding his head over towards Leonardo. She followed Mikey's head moment and noticed a blue clad turtle standing next to the couch looking down at her. She looked back up at him as his expression or body language didn't change. His arms crossed tightly to his plastron as his legs were separated shoulder length apart. She pressed her lips together looking back down at Donatello, a much calmer face.

"How are you feeling?" The blue clad turtle named "Leo" asked. She slowly turned her head back towards him, trying to take the nervous look from her face.

"Uh…better, I guess?" She said fumbling nervously with her words from his stare.

"Why were those men after you?" He asked as Don looked up at him with question. Leonardo keeping his gaze locked on Willow's. She was offended. How could he ask something like that, like they were doing it on purpose like she was apart of some underground cult? She narrowed her eyes instantly on Leonardo's standing up quickly from the couch leveling her glare on his as he stepped back.

"Gee, I don't know maybe because I'm a woman alone in an unknown alleyway in New York City! Maybe because they saw me as defenseless and weak like most rapists and muggers do in this horrible city! Do the math!" She felt light headed and put a hand to her head sitting back down on the couch. Donnie handed her back her glass of water.

"You're not going anywhere until you can stand up straight." Don said looking in her eyes as they steadied themselves. He got up from his crouching position in front of Willow and looked over at Leonardo. "Can I ask you something?" He said as Leo nodded his head following Donnie into the lab.

"What?"

"What was that about?"

"It was a simple question. We don't know her. She might have been in trouble in some way." Leonardo said in his even tone towards Donnie who took out a flashlight pen. "What's that for?"

"She hit her head pretty hard when she fainted. She might have a concussion." Don walked back over to Willow who had Boba on her lap as Mikey sat next to her patting the dog's back. Donnie kneeled before her as Boba started to wag her tail and licked Donnie's cheek. He grimaced whipping his cheek. "Precious." He said looking at Boba who attempted it again. Willow smiled and held her dog back.

"Sorry, she loves everyone. What's that for?" She asked looking at Donnie's pen.

"When you fainted, none of us where fast enough to catch you and your head hit the pavement pretty hard. I think you might have a concussion. This…" He said turning on the small light. "Will tell me whether or not if you do." She sighed as Donnie moved closer to her. He was hesitant to put a hand on her cheek to steady her face, but she smiled letting him.

His hand felt normal against her soft cheek. Normal, besides a few rough stops along his palm. She frowned and took his hand looking at him as he raised an eye ridge to her.

"What's that from?" She asked as she traced a finger along his calloused palm.

"Years of using wood for a weapon." He shrugged turning off the bright light in her eyes and sighed. "You're pupils aren't dilating."

"What's that mean?" Mikey asked from next to Willow.

"It means I have a concussion." She sighed.

"Well, wouldn't that mean like you'd be zonked out?" Mikey asked looking at Donnie who shook his head.

"No necessarily. And she was out for a pretty long time."

"How long?"

"About a day."

"A day?! Oh my…My work! Oh Jesus, if I get fired then I really have no reason to be here! I can't go back home…" She sat back on the couch and put her hand on her head.

"What are you talking about?" Donnie asked standing up.

"My _ex_ boyfriend. The asshole that dumped me last night. I moved here because of him. He's been cheating on me with some girl named Candy or Misty or some ridiculously idiotic name like that. The IQ of a piece of wood." She sighed angrily. "Anyways, I move here thinking that we're gonna live together and have this perfect hunky dory life together. Yeah, no. I move here, he tells me I have to get my own place for some completely and utterly nonsensical reason, but of course being me and having something like an emotion, and this uncanny manner to fall in love with the first thing that shows me the slightest bit of attention, I believe him. Then, I get this really get job and I make good money. I meet some people and start a band, write some songs ya know all this great stuff. Then tonight, or last night I guess he drops this bomb on me and does the fuckin' cha-cha on my heart right in front of me and then I run into Mikey and here we are." She takes a breath after her long explanation and presses her fingers to her temple. "I apologize for the cussing." She says looking up at Donatello and Leonardo. Donnie raises his hand to excuse her of it with a smile as Leonardo walks away completely.

"He's usually in a better mood." Donnie says with a shrug.

"Yeah, I think dogs make him feel uncomfortable." Mikey adds with a small chuckle.

"I'm fine around the dog." Leonardo spoke up.

"Well, I can promise you Leo I'm not apart of this weird cult or anything. I have nothing do to with the fact that Mikey was corned or myself. I don't even know how to punch correctly. I could probably beat up like…iunno a kid or something but who wants to do that?" Mikey chuckled, Leo did not. She sighed as her joked went unnoticed by the person she tried to direct it at. "Leo, really." She said getting up and walking over to him. He walked over to her, as she steadied herself on his arm he held out for her. "I thank you very much for saving me. And, you don't seem like that kinda guy I would wanna piss off. So that last thing I would _ever_ want to do to you or your family is bring harm." She looked into his eyes as his stern expression started to fade. Her eyes were truthful as they looked into his. He suddenly became aware of her soft hand on his forearm and tried to steady his breathing. "Trust me or not, it's true." He nodded his head and walked her back over to the couch.

Leonardo let go of her arm and she saw him bow his head towards someone behind her. She turned her head slightly as Boba stuired on her lab. She felt her dog's throat vibrate against her leg in a growl. She tapped her dog's nose lightly as Boba stopped. She looked over her shoulder as she saw a giant rat come over to the couch. He stood next to Leonardo who crossed his arms again, that stern expression appearing back over his face.

"Hello my child." He said in a soft gentle voice. Willow tried to hide the shocked expression on her face and smiled.

"Hello..."

"I see my sons have taken good care of you."

"Yes, sir. They're doing a wonderful job. And with my dog as well."

"Yes, well...I'm just happy that she is fed." Splinter said unnervingly looking over the dog. Willow smiled and rubbed Boba's head.

"She wouldn't harm a fly Sir, I can promise you that. She just gets scared easy."

"You may call me Splinter. As you are in our home you can treat it as your own." He said with a smile. She smiled back with a sigh.

"I think I should probably be getting home. I need a shower and food, and to call my work so they don't think I'm dead." She sighed. Splinter nodded his head.

"I think you should let Donatello decide what is best for your leaving. But, we cannot keep you here my child. The door is there if you wish it." A small smile played at the corner of his lips as he turned to leave, patting Leonardo on the arm as he balanced himself on his walking stick.

"Where do you work?" Donatello asked.

"A radio station. They're not all strict about being on time or really anything at all. I'm just a stock roomer anyways. I collect CDs and records and whatnot. Take inventory of them, order new ones that just came out. Nothing glamorous, but I'm _in love_ with music."

"Yeah? Who's your favorite band?" Mikey asked turning towards her on the couch.

"Oh, ok." She said with a smile turning towards him. "Well, there's Queen who I've loved since I was a baby. Foo Fighters have been my favorite band since I can remember. New Found Glory since I was like junior in high school? Matchbook Romance, about the same time, their music and lyrics are just…" She sighed happily.

"Never heard of em?" Mikey said with a shrug.

"Ahhh man! I gotta lend you my ipod sometime! Oh! Oh! I could make you a mix tape!" She said with a slight bounce in her seat. Mikey smiled at her enthusiasm, returning it.

"Really?! Will it have a hidden message in it that you really love me?" Mikey said with a wink. She chuckled.

"Oh totally! I can confess my undying love for you through the gift of song!" They both laughed. She laid her head down on the back of the couch with a slight groan after the sign of getting over excited. "Ahh…okay. Bad idea." She said through muffled words in the broken leather of their couch. Mikey rubbed her back.

"You're not going anywhere tonight. Not until you get some more rest."

"But, really Don I'm not even tired. Just my head hurts. Do you have like some Advil or something?" She asked turning her head towards him. He furrowed his brow and went into the lab.

"So, how old are you?" Mikey asked taking a swig of his soda.

"23." She said turning on the couch so she could put her head back. "Why?"

"I don't know you seem younger?"

"Haha, that's what I get for growing up with a house filled with boys." She said with a smile, holding her hand over her forehead

"How many brothers do you have?" Leonardo spoke up. She turned her face towards him, looking up from under her hand.

"Just two. They're younger than I am by a year a piece. But, the house was always filled with guys. They were both on every sports team imaginable in high school. Tyler actually still plays College Football. He's a big stud on campus." She chuckled to herself. "So I always had friends that were guys and was basically a tomboy growing up, completely. Hayden, my baby brother and I are actually going snowboarding this weekend. He's a big X-games fanatic and skateboards too."

"Really?" Mikey asked with enthusiasm. Willow smiled at his excited expression.

"Yeah, you two would actually be best of buds. You remind me a lot of him." She said with a smile as she rubbed her hand over Mikey's head. He blushed to the gesture.

"I found some." Donnie said handing her two pills from over the back of the couch."

"Thanks Don." She said taking them and popping them in her mouth.

"That'll help with the pain. So now, you should get some rest." He said nudging Mikey to get off the couch. She smiled and put her glass of water down on the table.

"He's fine. I've actually grown accustom to falling asleep to the sounds of Super Mario growing up…" She chuckled, kicking her feet up on the coffee table, putting her head back on the couch as Boba lay over her lab.

"Super Mario?" Mikey asked. Willow just looked at him in a blank stare.

"Dude seriously, you need to get out more."

"Well it's kinda hard being a giant…"

"Mikey, it was just a figment of speech." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…haha I knew that." She chuckled along with him closing her eyes as Mikey turned on the TV.


	4. Home Again

Raphael walked down the stairs from his room where he had tried to stay in since they came home with Willow two nights ago. With her distraction he was actually able to go out without anyone wondering or worrying where he might have been. The only time his shell cell went off was when Mikey asked about a movie name he or Willow couldn't think of.

All and all he had no problem with the girl staying in their lair. She wasn't bothering him any. She was actually quiet and kept to herself. They said maybe two or three words to one another in passing. Mostly because every time she went to speak Mikey would interrupt her, or Donnie would make her sit back down. He kind of felt bad for her. She was able to stand without walking in a zig zag. Leonardo said something about taking her home tonight.

"Hey Raph." She smiled as she tucked her sideswiped bangs behind her ear. A small piece falling back into her eyes as she looked down at the water she was pouring.

"Ya know, we have soda and stuff other than water." He said opening the fridge himself and grabbing a can.

"Yeah I know, but being around you health fanatics I feel self-conscious." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Are you leavin'?"

"Yeah, as soon as Leo's done in the dojo." She said taking a sip of her water. Raphael nodded his head and walked over to the couch sitting down on at as Mikey played a game.

"Are you gonna come with us bro?" Mikey asked Raph as he stretched his arm over the back of the couch. He shrugged as Willow sat down beside him.

"It would be cool if you did." She said with a smile as Raphael shrugged again trying to force away a smile that tried to break across his face.

He felt different around her than April. He didn't notice or care when April sat this close to him. He could feel the warmth of her body against his arm as she relaxed back against the couch. He braced himself to keep his head from looking over at her.

"So what do ya say?" She said with an enthusiastic sarcasm in her voice. He looked over at her as she made a wide smile towards him. He had to look away before he let out a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I'll go. Sheesh you're almost as annoying as Mikey."

"Almost? Really? C'mon man, I was surpassing his annoying tendencies at the age of ten!"

"It shows." He said in a scoff as she opened her mouth in offence. "You said it not me!"

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to agree!" She said punching his arm playfully. He raised an eye ridge at her as she stood up. "Ya know, if you didn't look like you could tear my throat out with your hands I wouldn't be so scared of you." She said walking away from him. He smirked and brought his attention back towards Mikey's video game.

"Time to go." Leonardo said as he placed a katana back into his hold on his shell. She watched him in a slight daze as he walk over grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. _Wow…_She said to herself as she tilted her head slightly moving her eyes over his arms and form. She shook the thought out of her head nodding as Mikey got up from the couch with a smile.

"Come on Donnie!" He yelled up in the air. Donatello and Master Splinter both emerged from their rooms as Splinter walked over to Willow with a smile.

"You are welcome here anytime my child." He said taking her hands. She smiled back with a bow of the head as he watched his sons leave the lair.

Mikey held Boba as Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael walked with Willow ahead. She kept her hand out for balance as she tried to maneuver over pipes and the slippery grime on the sewers floor.

"So where do you live?"

"My building was the one I fell next too." She said looking over at Leonardo who asked the question. He stopped and turned towards Mikey who looked at his brother's angered face.

"Dude, you met her and she's awesome! Think of how much life would suck right now if we didn't meet her." Willow turned and looked at Leonardo who started to walk again. She held out her hand stopping him by grasping around his bicep. He looked down at her hand and over at her face in a frown.

"What is he talking about?"

"I thought it would be best to leave you, since I thought that one of those buildings had to be yours and I was right." He said about to walk again but she stopped him pulling him back.

"So you were going to just leave me?" She asked, her voice getting slightly more irritated than before.

"You weren't harmed, those men were scared off by us, and you would have been fine." She narrowed her eyes dropping her hand from his arm and walk ahead. He watched her walk as his brother's passed by him.

"What?" He asked catching up to the others. She turned around abruptly as Raphael and Donatello stepped out of her way as she closed off the space between her and Leonardo quickly.

"You would have just left me there and I was out for a day Leo! According to your brother. And not harmed? I had a concussion! I was in your home for two days, or do you not remember?"

"Hey, we brought you didn't we? You're fine, what does it matter now? I only was thinking for the better of my family and their safety." She relaxed her posture and turned away from him walking ahead.

"You're right." She said harshly as Mikey walked past Leo Boba growling at him. "Boba! Cut it!" Willow scowled over her shoulder as her dog stopped.

They made their way to the surface as Willow's building was before them. They entered an alleyway, climbing a fire escape to her roof. Mikey took her hand, pulling her up effortlessly as she landed on the roof. She wrapped her arms around Mikey in a hug patting his shell.

"Thanks guys. Really." She said as she walked over to Don giving him a hug as well.

"You're welcome." He said hugging her back with a smile.

"Yeah, anytime babe." Mikey said about to jump down from the fire escape waiting for his brothers. Donnie joined him as she made her way over to Raphael. He put up a hand as she stopped before him.

"I don't do hugs." He said plainly. She smirked raising an eyebrow and put out her hand. He looked down at it and her taking it as she shook his hand.

"Thanks Raphael. Please be sure to thank your Master again for me as well." She said with a smile looking over at Don and Mikey. "Well, hopefully you guys won't be strangers." She said towards the other brothers, her back still towards Leonardo. Donnie smiled shyly nodding his head as Mikey nodded his head with a wider smile than before and Raphael shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled and turned towards Leo as it faded into a straight expression. She raised her eyebrow slightly looking into his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but she walked away from him.

"C'mon Boba." She said in a soft gentle voice as Boba walked over wagging her tail. Willow smiled down at her dog, opened the door to her roof as it slammed shut behind her.

"Whoa dude, you just totally got blown off." Mikey said as the door close behind Willow.

"Whatever." Leonardo said walked over to the fire escape and jumping down to the manhole.


	5. Mikey

Weeks passed as her normal nights alone with Boba started to be more consumed with Michelangelo stopping by to say "hi". He always stood shyly against the window frame as she pulled him into her apartment assuring him it was alright he was there. He'd smile and leap on her sofa as Boba wagged her tail happy to see the guy she'd always get undying attention from.

"Mind if we watch a movie Mikey? I've been dying to watch it for awhile now, but been worn down."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I started that other job I was telling you about."

"At the coffee place?"

"Yeah! It gets so busy there. We have lines that go on for hours at a time. It's non-stop. Tips are pretty awesome though." She said with a smile as she curled her legs under her as she sat next to him on the couch.

The lights were low as he darted his eyes over to her face every now and again during the movie. He'd watch as his heart pounded in his chest to the sight of her tongue darting out of her mouth as a kernel of popcorn stuck to it. Her hair back in a ponytail as her bangs framed her face, with strands of hair falling beside her slender neck. She was beautiful, more so than those pictures of girls he'd seen in magazines. Even more so since she actually talked to him about stuff he liked, hugged him, shell even looked at him.

He'd have dreams at night that woke him in a sweat and his heart pounding like he had just been through an on going fight with the Foot. She'd be there, standing in his room. He'd always ask her why she was there. Her beautiful coo of a voice assuring him it was because of him, everything was for him. He'd melt into her arms as she wrapped her lips around his in a beautiful, sensual kiss that made his body tingle.

She'd push him back on the bed, her hands played around the bottom of her shirt as she lifted it slowly off her body. First, he'd see the soft milky color of her stomach then, the fabric of her bra as she tossed the shirt to the ground, his smile never leaving his face. She stalk towards him as he leaned on his elbows to get a better look of her as she laid her body on his consuming him in yet another unbelievable kiss that left his body wanting more.

He'd grip onto her bare back, pushing her body more tightly to his own wanting and needing more from her. Then, she'd lean up off him as they both gasped for air, reaching behind to her back as her bra slide off her shoulders. He'd wake up straight in his bed, as his stuffed panda bear he was given when he was a baby from Master Splinter was tight in his grasp. He'd have to take a few settling breaths to calm himself before he was able to make his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

She turned her face towards him with a smile as he looked away quickly back towards the movie. She raised an eyebrow putting down the bowl of popcorn and turned her body towards him. He didn't want to move, knowing her eyes were on him. He winced slightly as he forced his eyes to dart quickly over to her smirking face.

"What?" He asked keep his face straight.

"You tell me." She said fixing herself on her legs for a more comfortable position.

"What do you mean?" He stammered, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Mikey…" She said grazing his arm. He stiffened to her touch, as it glided down his arm slowly as the tension in his shoulders started to glide down as well. He turned towards her with eyes she'd never known to be on his face. She dropped her smile as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones.

"It's just…" He sighed. "I have fun with you…"

"I have fun with you too." She said with a slight smile, knowing where this is headed. She put her head down as the smile faded. She didn't know how she could let him down easy. She was grateful to have a friend like Mikey. He was funny, outgoing, they could talk for hours about absolutely nothing and yet still made sense to them. She loved him, like a brother.

"I think…" She looked up at him now as he moved closer to her. She put her hand on his face as she leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. His heart beat sped up as she leaned her lips towards his, turning at the last moment for his cheek. Then it fell, hard to his stomach not willing to move up just to be shot back down.

"Mikey, I like you." She said pulling away and looking into his sad eyes that didn't suit his face. "You're a great friend and believe me you're an awesome guy and any girl…I mean any girl would be more than lucky to have you in their life. I know I am! But…"

"There's always a but…" He said softly dropping his eyes from hers, remembering that line from a movie he saw once when I guy got shot down by a girl he liked. She smiled moving her head down to catch his eyes as she brought them back up to hers.

"But, we're friends. And I don't want to jeopardize our friendship with something more. I mean if we were dating who would I go to, to complain about you?" She said trying to lighten his mood. He shrugged his shoulders, still saddened by the aching feeling in his chest.

"Boba?"

"Yeah, but Boba is a horrible listener." Mikey picked his head up with a smirk as she smiled back. She leaned in giving him a hug as he hugged back. "Friends?" She said leaning away from him.

"Friends." He smiled. "And I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you." He shrugged. She smiled and leaned against him as she curled her legs up on the couch. Boba wagged her tail to the new space on the couch, laying her head on Willow's lap. Mikey patted Boba's head from around Willow, leaving his arm around her as she moved closer to him.

"It's alright Mikey, just don't do again." She chuckled.


	6. Don

As soon as she saw him tap lightly on her window she had a warm smile on her face. The reaction he seemed to get was returned on his face as she opened the window for him. He stepped into her apartment noticing the slightly bit of warmth in temperature. He frowned as he saw her wrapped warm in a sweater and gloves on her hands.

"I'm making cookies, want some?" She asked as she licked some cookie dough off a spoon. He held up a hand to refuse.

"No, thank you. I actually came here because Mikey said something about your apartment being cold. Your landlord still hasn't fixed it yet?"

"No…" She said in an aggravated sigh. "He keeps telling me he'll get around to it, as I freeze my ass off." She said kicking her heater. "But, oh well. That's why they make sweaters right?" She said with an optimistic smile.

Don smiled back at her way to always look on the brighter side of things. She was a good person, almost just as good as April. She actually reminded him a lot of April, except that lack of brilliant red hair and big green eyes. She had more subtle features that were beautiful in her own way, along with a big heart that was truly her best feature.

Her long brown hair, as her bangs always swiped to the right with a chunk of blonde in the middle. Her brown eyes with the slightest hint of yellow throughout them, a lot of these things he'd day dream about while fixing something in his lab. He's catch himself as Mikey or Leo would knock him out of it asking him what was wrong. He's answer some incoherent mutter as they walked away.

"So why'd you come over?" She asked as she flipped the spoon and licked it clean of dough.

"Oh, well did you want me to take a look at your heater?" He asked looking towards it. "I bought some tools." He said taking them from his trench coat.

"No Don, it's alright. I won't have you doing something that he should have taken care of. It's not fair." She said as she leaned down next to him.

"It's my pleasure, really. I can't have you freezing and catching a cold. Then where will Mikey go to keep from bugging me all night?" He smiled as she chuckled.

"He's a good kid." Don nodded in response.

"He is."

"Master Splinter did a good job with you guys." She said patting his shoulder. He smiled as he opened the heater panel. She leaned up as she sat on it.

"Well at least let me pay you with cookies. They're good I promise. Double chocolate chip chunk! Family recipe!" She smiled really big in persuasions as he let out a snort to hide a laugh and failing miserable as he nodded his head.

"Alright, they smell really good."

"Ohhh…wait till you taste em' man, they're like orgasmic and I'm not just saying that because I am an awesome baker. It's just truth." She chuckled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen. Don shook his head with a laugh going back to his work. "You want something to drink? Soda, water, beer?" She asked as her voice went higher in pitch towards the end. He smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah a beer would be great!" Don called back over his shoulder. She raised an eyebrow to him and hesitated to grab one as he laughed. "Kidding! I'm not Raph." He chuckled. "I'm fine thanks."

"Gez, you scared me for a second. Leo would have had my head if he found out." She said as she grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and leaned back against the heater and placing a bottle next to him. He looked at it and back up at her with a smile.

"Leo's not all that bad." He said returning to his work.

"Yeah, I bet." She said turning her face away over her shoulder.

"Why don't you like him?" Don asked with his head remaining in the heater.

"I don't not like him? I don't have a problem with him or anything. He's just, he's not exactly welcomed me with open arms either Donnie."

"Yeah, but he's just not good with different people in our lives. I mean, think about it. We've spend I good ninety eight percent of our lives under the streets, hiding our identity from normal people such as yourself. He has a an idea in his head that he has to keep all of us safe from harm at any one time, whether or not he's there or not. For example, if I got into trouble tonight…"

"God forbid." She interrupted. He smiled.

"_If_ I got into trouble, he'd blame himself for not being there. He has a really high sense of honor for our father and doesn't ever want to disappoint him, none of us do. It just, it hits Leo differently."

"Of course it does. He's your big brother. He's supposed to be there to kiss the scars away, so to speak. If he can't be there he'll think of a million ways he could have and kick himself over and over again for not seeing it coming." She said looking down at her feet.

"So then why hold it against him if he's not kindly to you?"

"I don't…Well I might a little. It's just…" She sighed. "I don't know. It's stupid of me I know and I don't have any ill feelings towards your brother, any of your brothers. I actually love all of you like you're my own. You're all amazing. It's just…Every time Leo sees me in the lair I feel as though at any second he's gonna slice my head off." She said with a slight shutter. Don chuckled.

"Well I assure you if that happened Mikey would snap. Maybe talk to him a little more. I mean, it's not like you put any more effort into talking to him than he does. I promise if he attacks you he won't get far with it."

"Thanks Don, really reassuring." The cookies beeped and she leaned off the heater.

"Just talk to him." Don said over his shoulder. She nodded as she grabbed two cookies from the pan and a napkin handing it to him over his shoulder. He looked at her sitting back on his heels as he took it. "Thanks."

"Welcome. You're right. I should just talk to him about it instead of stewing in this awkwardness every time I go there. I mean, the worst thing that could happen is he keeps it up and I've dealt with it for this long, so if it continues soon enough I'll just become numb." She said with a shrug as she tore a piece of the gooey cookie, placing it in her mouth as she licked her fingers of chocolate.

"I highly doubt that'll be the case. He's rather submissive when it comes to matters like this. If he knows you're willing and open to things he'll be able to let himself trust you better. He doesn't take you as a threat anymore. I know that's for sure." Don said going back to the heater.

"Why do you say that?" She asked raising an eyebrow and turning lightly towards him.

"He usually asks about you." Don shrugged. Her face lightened a bit and she pushed it down with a clear of her throat.

"Oh…like, what does he say?" She said trying not to try to sound too desperate for an answer. Don smirked as he screwed the heater panel back on.

"Usually asks Mikey how you're health is, what you two did, that sort of thing." He said getting to his feet, the smirk still remaining on his face.

"Don't make that face at me." She said narrowing her eyes and shoving him a bit. He chuckled grabbing her hand for balance.

"We wouldn't have a crush on my blue clad brother would we?" Don asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Here are your cookies." She said ignoring the question and handing him a zip-lock bag filled with cookies. He smiled wider taking them.

"Thanks, want me to give some to Leo?" She narrowed her eyes again as he blocked her hand from hitting him again.

"If you want. Mikey and Raph can have some too and no I don't have any feelings towards your brothers any more than I do towards you." She said trying to hide a smile.

"Yeah, uh huh. Sure." He smirked walking towards the window. She stopped him with a hug.

"Thanks for fixing my heater Don, really. You're like heaven sent!" He smiled in her shoulder and hugged her back.

"No problem. Like I said, Mikey needs a place to keep out of our hair. So in a way, you're heaven sent." She smirked.

"He's not _that_ bad." He turned towards her with a raised eye ridge. She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm just used to his personality?" She shrugged.

"Yeah, bless you for that." She chuckled.

"Night Don. Be safe." She said as he climbed out of her window. He nodded his head.

"Night Will." He jumped from her fire escape and was gone in the darkness of the New York City skyline.

"Ninjas…" She said shaking her head with a smirk closing the window.


	7. Raph

She heard a loud thud outside on her fire escape as Boba started to growl low in her throat. She hushed her dog grabbing a lightsaber from next to her bed, getting up as she put her book down on her nightstand along with her glasses. She furrowed her brow as she peeked out of the window noticing something move in the moonlight. Pushing down the overwhelming amount of worry and fear in her stomach she opened her window noticing Raphael hunched over, grasping his shoulder. She frowned, dropping the foe lightsaber and stepping onto the fire escape.

"Raph, you alright?" She asked leaning down towards him. She gasped slightly as she noticed a dark liquid pulsing out from between his three fingered hand. She looked at his face trying so hard to hide the pain. "I'll take that as a no. Come on man, let's get you inside." She said as she put his hand around her shoulder helping him to his feet. He stumbled a bit in her room as she closed her window, placing his arm back around her.

His breathing wasn't steady, as he let out deep grunts walking along the hallway to the kitchen. She sat him down at the table as she soaked a washcloth, placing it over the wound.

"Here, put pressure on it." She said as he did. She went to her bathroom, tearing it apart to look for a first aid kit. He picked his head up as he heard her yell out obscenities in the bathroom.

She came back out with a white box, placing it on the table and opening it. She looked at the band aids and rolled her eyes.

"It's the best I got." She sighed looking at Raph.

"I didn't mean to come here. I kinda stumbled on your fire escape and…" She removed the washcloth from his wound and took a better look at it.

"What happened." He shrugged his shoulders lightly trying to ignore the pain from the movement.

"Grazed by a bullet."

"Where are the others?"

"Went out by myself. I couldn't stand to be around that place any more, needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, fresh air right into the way of a bullet." She growled cleaning the wound. He moved his arm away.

"You don't hafta help me!"

"Shut up and don't move!" She shot back as he narrowed his eyes on her slumping back against the chair.

She got the blood to slow down as she cleaned the wound with disinfectant. He hissed slightly to the stinging. She removed the new wash cloth that wasn't soaked in blood as she blew slightly over the wound to subside the pain. Her cool breath along his skin made him turn his head to face her as he looked down at her face. She smiled looking at up she caught his eyes on hers.

"Better?" She said softly as he nodded his head. He sighed turning away and crossing his arms as she got up.

He had no idea why this girl had such an effect on him. He hated the weird feeling in his stomach that he got whenever she looked at him in a certain way. A small smile, or upwards glance. His heart would beat faster when their eyes caught on to one another's as he crossed the floor in the lair. He tired his best to shrug it off, ignore it as he would so many other things before her. She kept making them re-surface.

She was there a lot, more than he thought she would be. After they brought her home that night and her words to not be strangers made him scoff. She had her own life and after a week or so she'd totally forget about them ever existing.

It's been months now. She still came by giving Mikey his daily dose of caffeine with a special drink she'd make him. Handing Don an old broken down radio she'd find at the station. She even had given him something, an old record with a mix of metal bands.

Don had fixed an old record player she found weeks before. She grabbed it turning to Raphael in her warming smile. She took him by the hand walking up to his room with him. He had no idea what she was doing but she never let the smile leave her face.

"_I have something for you."_

"_What?"_ _He shrugged already bored with whatever she was doing. She smirked and sat the record player down on his desk as she plugged it in. He tried to ignore his urges of admiring her backside as she bent down, but couldn't advert his eyes. She sat up and he looked away chocking back the feeling of warmth running across his cheeks. _

"_Thought you'd like this kinda music. It suits you."_ _She smiled again handing him the record. _

"_What is this thing anyways?" He asked flipping it over. She smiled._

"_Oh, it's a record. Kind of like a CD, but bigger." She said taking it from him. "Here, I'll show you howda use it." She said taking the record out of its sleeve and putting it on the turn table. She lifted the needle as it ran over the spinning record. ACDC "Welcome to the Jungle" started playing out of the small speakers. He let a small corner of his lips turn upwards not able to catch himself. He did like this song. _

"_Thanks…" He managed as she patted his arm. _

"_Don't mention it man. Everyone deservers some good tunes." He let his small smirk be known to her as she smiled back. _

She opened the fridge as she slid a bottle of beer across the table grabbing her own. He looked down at it and back at her. She took a swig of her own as he reached for the bottle before him, twisting off the cap and taking a long swig.

"Thought you might need one after the night you've had." She said sitting in the chair next to him with a smile. He said nothing taking another swig. "So, why'd you come here?"

"I told ya already, just landed here."

"Yeah…uh huh. This is the better part of town Raph and I didn't hear a gun shot." She said raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes in a sigh.

"Listen, just…Don't tell the guys alright? The last thing I fuckin' need is Leo on my ass about gettin' into some shit with a buncha thugs. They had it comin' anyways." He said narrowing his eyes as he took another harsh swig of his beer.

"Tell the guys what?" She said taking a swig of her own. He smirked as she smiled back. "Just…" She sighed. "Be more careful numb nuts. I mean Jesus! You could have really gotten hurt!"

"What do you care?"

"You're like a brother to me Raph. All of you guys are. If something happened to you…It's just…It would suck. Just don't do it again!" She said kicking his chair slightly. He smirked from her attempt and nodded his head.

"Alright, alright. Geesh." He said pushing his chair back. She smiled putting her feet on his lap. "Hey I'm the wounded one."

"Alright wounded one," She said in a sarcastic tone. "Do you think you can manage to get your nurse another beer?" He rolled his eyes pushing her legs off him as she smirked to his rude jester handing her another beer from the fridge. He sat back down at the table as her smirk still reminded on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing… So, what's the deal Raph? Why did you need to badly to get outta the lair tonight?"

"That place is like a jail cell! Leo is the warden and Don and Mikey are my annoying cell mates."

"I guess I could understand that whole cooped up feeling. Must be mind numbing."

"Yeah…Casey's place is all and good but, even there I still hafta compose myself in front of April just incase she might slip up and tell Leo or Don. Mikey is too oblivious to care if I do somethin' wrong."

"Well ya know you could come here, if it's a better constellation than getting shot at?" She let that small smirk play over her lips as he looked up at her from looking down at his beer bottle.

"Yeah…" He said in a shrug. "It's alright." He looked back down at his beer bottle, moving his eyes on hers as she smiled crossing her arms.

"Gee, thanks man. You know howda make a girl feel loved."

"It's a gift." He smirked handing her another beer.

"Yeah, let's take it easier there tiger the last thing _I_ need to Leo coming here and slicing my throat for you stumbling in the lair drunk off your ass."

"Please, it takes a lot more than three beers to get me anywhere close to being drunk."

"Yeah, I bet tough guy. I'd rather we get rid of em' anyways. There Keith's." She sighed taking a hard swig of her bottle.

"Keith?"

"Fuck face, douche bag, asshole, whatever you feel more comfortable calling him."

"Oh, your ex. It's been a month hasn't it?"

"More. He still comes around every now and again though trying to keep us "friends". Or some bullshit like that? Iunno…I think I do it to keep him around longer, kinda a way of telling myself that he'll finally realize how much of an idiot he has been and take me back?" She shrugged moving her finger slowly across the mouth of the bottle.

"But, didn't he treat you…"

"Horrible? Completely and utterly like a piece of shit? Yeah, no question. Do I have something wrong with me? Most likely. But, I loved him Raph. A lot. I like, let him in. I let no one in, ever. I can't let anyone near my heart because this is the kind of bullshit I end up dealing with." She sighed. "I don't think I'm ever gonna learn. There's always going to be some asshole out there that I'm willing to get close enough to let them in and then take my heart and shatter it into a million pieces. Soon enough, it'll just become numb. So, at least that's something to look forward too." She shrugged. He looked at her as her face changed drastically.

"Well fuck." He said in a sigh. She looked up at him as he looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spill so much emotional baggage on you. Just kinda was to the point of no return after I mentioned his name." She chuckled.

"I should probably be getting back to the lair, looks like the blood stopped completely now. Won't get too many questions from it." He smirked sliding the chair across the floor as he stood.

"Glad I could help." She said standing with a smile.

"Yeah…me too. With your letting some stuff out I mean. Ya know, you shouldn't keep that shit inside for so long. It's ain't exactly healthy."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for letting me ramble like a crazy person."

"You've known Mikey for how long and you still think that's rambling?" He asked raising an eye ridge. She chuckled nodding her head as she opened her living room window for him to leave.

"Yeah, your right but still…Thanks." She smiled. Then she caught him off guard as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. His face burned as he looked up at her. "I know you're not one for hugs so I thought maybe that would be better." She smirked. He nodded his head slowly as he sat up from the windowpane onto the fire escape. "Try and be more careful." She said as he went to jump down to the darkness below.

He turned towards her nodding his head again before disappearing throughout the city. She smiled closing her window.

"They're such great guys Boba." She said to her dog as she wagged her tail.


	8. The Talk

Leonardo kneeled in front of his brothers as they sat before him in the dojo, waiting for him to speak. He opened his eyes slowly with a deep calming breath.

"Master Splinter and I have come to a decision about you three going topside. It is happening almost daily now and it is getting to make both of us feel very uneasy." He said as Donatello frowned in question, Michelangelo shifting comfortable and Raphael not showing a sigh of anything but irritation on his face. "You may still go up there, but I want you to try and refrain from seeing Willow. She…"

"What?! NO!" Mikey burst out as he picked his head up. Leonardo raised a hand to calm his little brother.

"Michelangelo, you can still see her I just think that she is becoming a distraction. We don't train as much as we should and you're all not focusing on your tactics lately."

"Speak for yourself _Leonardo_." He retaliated in a snooty tone at his brother's name. Leo narrowed his eyes towards hit little brother as Mikey shifted uncomfortably.

"Mikey, it's for your own good."

"I think you just don't like her."

"I have no problems with the girl."

"Willow." Donatello spoke up. His brothers all looked towards him. "You know her name Leo, its Willow. I think Mikey is right, what's the real reason behind this?"

"Your well being is the reasoning behind this Donatello. I am not going to stand here and let all of you get distracted by some girl." He said as his tone started to rise in irritation. Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"Don't take your frustration out on Don!" Raphael shot out. "I think you're just jealous."

"Yeah, why else would you be all about us not hanging out with her?" Mikey added. Leo put his hand to his head in a sigh.

"I already told you Mikey. You're not concentrating on your training, all of you go topside way more than we should, we barely train together anymore. If we want to stay a team we need to start acting like one."

"We only go topside so much because she doesn't like coming here." Mikey said crossing his arms in a child like pout. Leo rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"Well that is her decision Mikey."

"It's because of you." Don said slowly lifting his head as he watched his brother's reaction. Leo turned his glance quickly over towards Donnie, hiding the shot of pain he felt in his chest making sure it didn't reach his expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You make her feel uncomfortable." Don went on.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, she said something like that to me too." Mikey added. "Your death glares."

"Death glares?"

"Yeah, yeah. The way you look at her when she's here. Like you're gonna cut her head off at any moment."

"That's ridiculous I would never…"

"She doesn't know that. You never talk to her when she's here." Donnie interrupted.

"It's not like she puts an effort to talk to me."

"Probably because you scare the bajesus outta her." Mikey chuckled.

"We train in the morning and still do our regular patrols at night Leo." Donnie added.

"_I_ do the patrols at night. I haven't had one of you ask or come with me in almost a week now." He sighed trying not to turn this into an argument. "Listen, I think it's great that we all found a friend in Willow. She's a great girl and takes care of us and she's a lot like April…"

"Leo's right guys." Don spoke up catching his brother's eyes in an even glare. Leonardo narrowed an eye in question to his brother before softening his expression. "Willow is great, we all know this. However, I do believe that our team is becoming less of an importance and instead of fighting about it we should respect our brother and Master Splinter's wishes, if not for a week or so. Willow will understand, as she always does and will be back when we're ready." Don said with a smile and pat on Mikey's shoulder.

Leonardo smiled at his brother, then towards his others as Raphael got up with a grunt. He shoved the door open and little too hard as the wood slammed against the concrete doorway. Mikey was next to get up in a sigh.

"Well, I'm gonna call her and tell her so she doesn't think I ditched her. Is…Is that ok Leo?"

"Yes Mikey, you can still talk to her. Just meet in the living room at ten so we can go out for our night patrol." Mikey smirked as he ran out of the dojo. Don stood up slowly as Leonardo did as well. "Thanks Donnie, you're a big help."

"You're welcome. Now, are you willing to tell me what the real reason is?" He said crossing his arms and eyeing his older brother. Leonardo lifted his head in surprise. "Leo, c'mon. I am the smart one after all." Don chuckled. He walked to the door sliding it shut slowly as Leo sighed.

"She connects with you guys so well. All of you, even Raph! It's great for you guys…"

"But, you feel left out?" Don said walking back over towards his brother as he covered his face in a sigh.

"Yeah, I don't know I guess? It's complicated. I know it's good that we have gotten other connections with the outside world Don, but we have to draw a line somewhere." He sighed again. "It's just…She is a distraction from our training and meditations. Master Splinter has noticed it as well. I think she is good to have in our lives but a distraction we don't need right now." He said crossing his arms, trying to change the emotion on his face to stern as his brother eyed him in a smirk.

"Something we don't need, or something you don't need?" Leonardo shifted his weight to another leg as Don held his hand up to stop his brother's scolding. "It is true that she has been a distraction to us lately. However, there is a way to balance distraction and friendship." Leo shrugged. "You can't hide behind that explanation forever Leo, at some point you're going to have to justify your feelings towards her and sort them out." Don said as Leonardo looked up at him in surprise trying to shake away his reaction. Don smiled and nodded his head walking out of the dojo.


	9. Dream Guy

Willow walked down the street from her radio station job as she hugged her pea coat tighter to her body. She needed some fresh air to sooth over her thoughts as she walked the blocks to her apartment building. She got the phone call from Mikey a couple hours ago about Leonardo trying to get them to stop seeing her. Her heart broke a little. She didn't know how she could live in this City without them. She told him to clam down and it was for the better. She knew Leonardo wouldn't do something to mental or physically harm his brothers out of spite so, she had no need to worry. It would pass over soon.

Before her phone rang she was caught in a daze. She had been going over the conversation with Donatello nights before about Leo. She tried to figure out a way to confront him, talk to him. She had been avoiding the lair because of what Don had told her to do. She wanted to talk to him, just the matter of working up enough courage to actually do it.

She wasn't scared of him. She knew that he would never harm her if he didn't have reason to. He wouldn't harm anything if he didn't have reason to. Just those glares of pure aggravation towards her made her stomach twist. She didn't know why he had so much anger behind his glares towards her, which was one of the reasons why she never approached him.

There was something about him that made her stomach twist in a different way. Even though she got those glares, something inside her told her they were out of protection and devotion to his family. To keep them safe and if he had to he'd tear down the whole world to keep them from harms way. That idea he had, that persona she knew he had within him drawn her to him. She resisted at first, but then the dreams came.

She thought them to just a normal part of her head playing with her as she was alone and hadn't had the touch of someone for a long time. She'd often had dreams about all of them, waking up with a smile from Michelangelo's sweetness, and Donatello's shy manners. She'd shoot up from her mattress as body still tingled from the linger image of Raphael pinning her against her bed as the sounds of her moans echoed in the back of her mind. Those were usually a little different.

Then, Leonardo came along. She thought nothing of it at first as they started to come more often then every night. Soon his brothers never appeared again, it was just her and him. She'd wake up as her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. They started off slow, with soft words that she never seemed to remember after waking. Then as weeks went on they became more intricate.

She'd find herself in a brown hazed color world, desert like ground and dead tress around her. She'd listen to the echoes of grunts as she stood up, seeing herself in a short black dress. It was tight around her chest and stomach like a corset, fanning out at the skirt that was knee high her black wedge heels crushing the dried dirt under her feet as she stood.

She turned her head seeing Leonardo fighting off blackened images in the distance. She'd feel arms around her as her screams were silenced by hands grasping around her mouth. Then he was before her, ripping her away from their hold in one swift pull. Her body fell on his as he'd smirk pulling her along with him as the desert turned into the city streets glossed over with rain. Their feet splashing in puddles as he stopped her pinning her tight against a wall in an alleyway. His breath is hot against her face as she tried to settle her thumping heart in her chest. He'd slam her slightly harder against the wall.

"Stop, you're going to get us killed." He'd whisper harshly in her ear to the sound of her heart beat echoing through the narrow space. She could do nothing but bite her lip from his deep commanding voice. She'd feel a weakness between her legs as they lock eyes. His glare of savage anger and desire to make it out alive burning through them as her heart beat raced on to the feeling. He'd growl even more irate than before slamming her against the opposite alleyway wall. She'd wince slightly to the pain of her head cracking against the bricks, accepting it as his eyes lock on hers again. "You want us to get caught?" He'd growl through his clenched teeth. She'd do nothing but smile through her bit lip.

She'd start to tremble to his tight grasp around her arms, her knees going weak. He'd move her down the alleyway more using the warmth of his breath against her cheek to guide her along with him. She'd clench her eyes shut to the wanting desire of leaning towards him and kissing his lips, but resists.

"I don't want them to hurt you." He'd say softly against her cheek. She'd feel him pressing his cheek against hers as he'd graze his lips against her neck. She'd suck in a breath to the feeling. "You're _mine_, no one else's." He'd say in a low whisper against her neck. "I need to protect what's mine." Then she'd feel his lips take over hers as he'd push his body as close to hers as possible. She could feel her spin straighten against the damp wall as his plastron pressed against her chest, mashing her breasts against him. He'd grab her hands by the wrists pinning them above her head.

It always ends the same way as she wakes up her head spinning and needed to take a drink of water. Sweat covering her neck and back as she lifts her body from her bed, still needing to steady herself as she gets up from the after effects.

She read somewhere that dreams are just the unspoken truth of feelings you're not willing or wanting to discover. She thought about it, it was partly true. But, either way she'd never act on them.

She broke out of her thoughts as she heard the shallow splashing of foot steps behind her. She darted her head back seeing nothing over her shoulder as she took a breath, fastening her pace through the streets. She had that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt someone's eyes on her from the back. She tired to ignore it, but started to jog slightly as she was three blocks away from her home.

Arms grasped around hers as a black rag went over her face. She kicked and screamed as she felt men holding her back. They dragged her to the darkness of an alleyway well out of sight and sound from the main streets. She clenched her eyes shut tight as she felt her heart sink to her stomach. She could feel all her thoughts and dwelling the past couple of minuets to be useless now as she squirmed in the grasped of men. They held her arms behind her back as one man stood in front of her.

"You're the girl who's always hanging out with those freaks aren't you?" His voice was young and she narrowed her eyes and she growled through the dampening fabric over her mouth. "Tell us where they live and we ain't gonna harm you sweetheart." He said placing a black gloved hand over her cheek. She narrowed her eyes to the touch darting her face away. He smirked slapping her across the face as she winced to the sting. "That's not very nice Willow." Her eyes widened to her name. How could he have known her name? "If you're not gonna tell us, we could beat it out of you?" He smirked tapping a metal bar against his palm. She looked at the dull metal and back towards his sickening smile.

She put her head to the ground as she noticed a manhole under him. She smirked in the cloth and picked her head up. Oh the irony. He removed the fabric from her mouth as he noticed her smile across her face.

"You goin' to tell us or what?" He said leaning in towards her. She gathered all the salvia in her mouth as she spat it at his face, it landing perfectly in his eye. She smiled wider now as she accepted that this would mean her death. She'd rather die than let those boys suffer, ever. She knew because they'd do the same for her. "That was stupid." He said in a low tone as he lifted the crow bar. She closed her eyes, wincing slightly to the pain she was about to feel, preparing herself for blow after blow until it just turned into numbing pain, then the wonderful release of death.

"That's not a way to treat a lady." She heard a beautifully familiar voice say from behind the thug. She opened her eyes as she saw four shadows behind him.

Raphael grasped the metal object before it sung down and at the poor defenseless girl. Leonardo had noticed the gathering of men in the darkened alleyway as they were about to jump the next roof top. He held his hand up for his brothers to stop as they all looked down upon the scene. The girl stood her ground, Leonardo slightly smirking to the fact that she had enough courage inside of her to spit in the man's face.

She was about to scream out Raphael's name as the men behind her pulled the fabric back over her mouth, pulling her down the alleyway. She winced, letting whimpers of pain escape her lips as they twisted her arms back more from the pull. She saw a bo staff come in and take one out as the other man pulled out a pair of chains.

Her black hood fell over her face as the man behind her threw her to the dirty alleyway ground. Her hands and knees landing in puddles as she tried to get the fabric off her mouth. She looked up as Donatello fought off a man with chains, letting them twist around his bo staff as he tossed them into a dumpster behind him. He smirked as the thug backed away slowly, defenseless. She smiled too, getting to her feet as she stumbled back from a man pushing her out of the way. Her hood fell over her face again as she growled in frustration from losing her balance.

She heard the slow approaching of feet against shallow puddles in front of her as she lifted the hood from her sight slowly noticing eight pair of two toed feet in front of her. She smiled in relief.

"Get home, and stay there." She heard Leonardo say as she pushed the hood completely from her face. Michelangelo gasped as he ran over to her helping her up.

"Oh my, Willow! Are you alright?" He asked as he basically lifted her to her feet. She smiled patting his arms.

"Yeah Mikey, I'm oK…" She said putting emphasis on the end as he squeezed her tightly lifting her feet from the ground.

"What happened?" Donatello asked stepping closer to the girl.

"Those guys, they followed me from work I guess? I had to stay later to get the station prepared for some famous person coming tomorrow." She shrugged. "Anyways, I was walking because I needed to clear my head about some things and those guys attacked me. They pulled me in here asking me where you guys lived and that I hung out with you."

"What did you tell them?" Leonardo asked already preparing himself for a bad answer. She sighed slowly.

"I spat in his face." She said as Raphael let out a chuckle.

"You what? Why!?" Mikey asked wrapping his arms around her. "You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, but at least they wouldn't of known. I'd rather die than let anything harm you guys, all of you." She said landing her eyes on Leonardo as he lightened his stern expression.

"Thank you." He said as he bowed his head slightly. He didn't think she'd be the kind of girl to stand up to death to keep a loyalty of friendship intact, especially not the kind of friendship she was getting from his brothers. He really didn't know at all the kind of girl she was, but whoever she was he was beginning to have a much higher form of respect for her.

"You're welcome. I just know that you'd…apparently do the same for me. So…thank you." She smiled.

"What I can't figure out is how did they know you hang out with us?" Donatello asked rubbing a finger over his forehead. She shrugged.

"They also knew my name." She said as a slight shutter came over her body.

"This isn't good." He said looking towards his brothers.

"You should stay with us for a little while, at least till this blows over." Leonardo said, his arms still crossed tightly to his plastron as he stood before her. All his brothers looked back at him in question.

"Wait…didn't you tell us earlier than you didn't want us seein' her. Now, she's gonna be our roommate?" Raph asked turning his body fully towards Leonardo. He didn't react and kept his eyes on Willow.

"We'll keep an eye on you till you get to your apartment. Then, you can meet us on your roof." He said keeping his even deep tone.

She remembered the voice from her dream as tried to ignore the twisting feeling in her stomach. She nodded her head as she walked back into the streets. She put her hood over her head as she looked behind her as they were gone. She turned down the street with a smile on her face.

"Ninjas…"

* * *

I'm sorry if there are mistakes in the last two chapters. I didn't proof read them yet, but I will. Hope you like them!! 


	10. Safe Haven

Willow made her way to her apartment building as the turtles watched her enter from the opposite building.

"Mikey, help her pack we need this done quickly." Leonardo said watching her share small talk with someone checking their mail box as she tired to hurry along to the elevator. Michelangelo jumped off the roof top onto a clothes line in between buildings as he landed on the shaky fire escape.

He saw Willow walk through her door as she picked her head up to him waving at her. She walked over opening her window and walked into her bed room. Mikey was hesitant to follow her as he looked behind him back at Leonardo how motioned him to hurry. He had never been in her room before.

He stood in the doorway as she rushed around her room leaving dresser draws open as shirts and pants hung out of them. She shoved things in a black Adidas soccer bag going into her bathroom.

"Can I help?" Mikey called to her.

"Yeah, can you get my guitar? It's under my bed, and the case is in the closet." Mikey smiled and looked under her bed. Her sheets smelt like her as he reached under the bed pulling out the instrument with one hand placing his cheek on the mattress. He breathed in slowly as got to his feet as he heard her shut the bathroom door.

"Anything else?" He asked placing the guitar in its case. She looked around quickly.

"Yeah! Boba's food! And her bed! I doubt you guys have dog food at the lair and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her here! Leo can shove it if he thinks that's happening!" She said rubbing her dogs head she Boba followed Willow like a shadow, sensing something was wrong.

"She seems freaked?"

"Yeah, dogs can sense when something's wrong. When I used to cry over Keith she never left my side." She smiled slightly looking at her chocolate brown companion. "I'll grab the bag and guitar if you get her bed and dog food…Deal?"

"Yeah dudette." Mikey said running into the kitchen. He fed Boba on many occasion and grabbed a large bag of Iams dog food, throwing it over his shoulder.

He walked into the living room as Willow shoved DVDs and her large CD case into her bag. Mikey folded Boba's bed with her toys in the middle as Willow looked over her shoulder at him with a nod.

She walked up to the fire escape pulling Boba with her as she reluctant to leave. Mikey frowned slightly as he tired to nudge Boba with his knee.

"Come on baby, it's not that bad. You remember being there. We don't have time for this! Suck it up, you're a bounty hunter for God sakes!" Willow said getting more irritated.

"What's taking so long?" Leonardo said as he paced the roof top of Willow's building. He heard Willow strained voice from the fire escape. Raphael rolled his eyes walking down and taking Willow things from her. She tried to object as he walked back up the stairs. She sighed grabbing her dog as Boba nipped at her. "Boba stop! Bad girl!" She said as Boba growled slightly in her throat.

"What's wrong with her?" Donatello asked as Boba growled as he came closer.

"She's scared." Willow said nuzzling her dog's head. "She'll be fine once we're in the sewer." Leonardo nodded and took the guitar from Raphael as Willow stepped forward looking as if she had something to say.

"What?" He asked pulling the strap over his back.

"N-nothing…It's just…B-Be careful with it. It's like a small child." She said in a wince. Leonardo sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll do my best, now come on."

"Are you sure Master Splinter will be ok with this?" She asked as they helped her down the fire escape.

"Yeah Will, he'll be fine with it." Mikey said with a smile as he caught Willow and Boba in his arms. "He missed seeing you around."

"Yeah, why were you not coming around as much? It was like you were avoiding the lair." Willow looked up at Donnie as they walked through the darkened alleyways to find a manhole.

"I wasn't avoiding…" She looked up at Leo as he was in front of her looking towards the ground. "I was just… Busy."

"Is that what you're calling denial now?" Donatello whispered in her ear as he passed her. She narrowed her eyes at him as Mikey walked beside her.

"What is he talking about?"

"Nothing Mikey." Willow said pushing Boba in her arms more.

They made their way back to the lairs as Willow let Boba down. The renewed happy dog took off through the lair, sniffing things every where as her tail was almost a blur behind her. Splinter made his way out of his room as he shifted slightly to Boba running past him. She stopped and ran back over to him sniffing at his robe. His ears went back against his head as he pat the dogs head softly.

"Sorry Master she gets excited." Willow said shyly as she grabbed Boba by the collar. Splinter smiled.

"And what brings you here my child?" He asked noticing the bags in his son's arms.

"She has people following her Master. They know that she has been interacting with us." Leonardo said placing Willow guitar on the couch.

"Who has my son?" He asked putting a sympathetic paw on Willow's shoulder.

"We're not sure yet Master." Donnie added.

"Well, you are welcome here for as long as you wish my child." He said turning towards Willow. She took his hand with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, it is late and an old rat needs his rest. I suggest after today's events that you all should sleep." His son's bowed to him as he walked away patting Willow's shoulder, his walking stick rapping against the concrete floor as his door slid shut slowly.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked jumping over the back of the couch.

"Let's wait a moment for a movie Mikey." Leonardo said as Willow looked up at him from rubbing Boba's head. She stood slowly as he crossed his arms tightly over his plastron. "We need to work this out."

"She can have my room." Mikey said.

"Thanks Mikey, but you talk in your sleep and I'd end up smothering you." She smirked.

"Well, if you'd take his room, _he_ would sleep on the couch." Leonardo said eyeing his little brother as he shifted from the glare.

"I don't want to put anyone out…I'll sleep on the couch. It's comfy. I've fallen asleep on it before."

"Ha, yeah. You didn't wake up to nothin'!" Raph chuckled.

"Not until Mikey poured water on my head." She said in a glare as Mikey cut off his laugh. Raph snorted, covering his face.

"Yeah that was priceless." He added. Leonardo sighed.

"Fine." Leo said cutting into the nonsense that was going on around him. "You'll sleep down here with Boba. I'm going to mediate." He said rubbing his face and walking up to his room.

"This is going to be interesting." She sighed rolling her eyes.


	11. Teach Me

He heard his doorknob turn slowly, waking him from a sound sleep. He shot up in his bed as the shadow from the door glided across his floor from someone pushing it silently open. He heard the creak of the floor underneath their feet as he reached over to his stand where he kept his katanas. He let his hand drop as he saw Willow's head peek into his room.

"What are you doing, what time is it?" He asked aggravated with a hint of sleep still attacked to his voice. She winced slightly closing the door, pressing her back against it the doorknob still tight in her grasp.

"I needed to clear some things up with you and I couldn't sleep." She said softly. He softened his expression, clearing his voice from his demanding one. She smiled moving across the floor as his mattress move under her weight.

"What was bothering you." She looked up at him in his difference in tone. She let out a long breath and looked down at her hands.

"I am sorry for intruding with you and your family. I just wanted to keep you guys safe. You and your brothers mean the world to me. I-I would do anything for them and I know you'd do anything for me, and I respect that about you." She smiled looking up at him. He smiled back as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to apologize Will. I invited you after all."

"I know, but I felt as though it was because you knew it's what your brothers wanted and I just wanted to make it clear that we were alright." She said putting her hand over his. He felt his heart beat race slightly as her soft hand touched his. The warmth from her hand being tucked in between her knees washed over the top of his hand as she rubbed it slightly.

"You were impressive tonight." He smirked as she picked her head up looking at him.

"Really? I almost wet myself." She let out a laugh as he did as well.

"It took a lot to do that, I have a much higher respect for you." She smiled as her hand cupped around his. She smiled down at their hands, slowly rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. She looked up as they caught eyes and she started to move into him.

"W-what are you doing." He asked as he pressed his shell against his mattress to her body weight moving on him. She felt his hands go around her back as she moved herself on him, moving closer to his face.

"Something." She smiled. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as she wrapped her lips around his. He gripped the fabric of her shirt along her lower back as he brought her body closer to his. She pulled away slowly as he looked up at her in shock. "I've been wanting to do that for while." She said in a long breath as he smiled leaning up and kissing her soft lips again. He pushed her body off of his as he pressed her body back against the mattress.

The blankets tangled between them as she opened her legs as his body slid perfectly between them against her sleep pants. He opened his mouth on hers as she rolled her warm tongue against his. He felt the soft fabric of her pants moving against his thighs as she rocked her hips, letting small noises escape from their kiss as he pressed his mouth harder on hers. He gripped her shirt in his hands as she arched her back.

He shot up in his bed in a cold sweat as he tried to settle his breathing. He clasped a hand over his face as his heart rate steady and the sensation running over his skin subsided. He put his hands behind him on his bed trying to make sense of his dream.

He'd have many like this before but normally the woman wouldn't have a face, it wouldn't feel this real. It was just a part of life and being a male, he thought nothing of it and the side effects never lingered. She did. He could still feel her warm breath against his neck. Her soft skin brushing against his. He clenched his eyes tight falling back on his mattress in an aggravated sigh.

"Get a hold of yourself Leonardo. She's just a girl."

He woke up with another start as his alarm clock went off on his nightstand. He groaned to his jumpy disposition and slammed his hand down on the button to silence the annoying buzzing. He sung his legs over the side of his bed placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He mumbled to himself over and over again that he was fine as he rubbed his face standing from the mattress.

He threw his katanas over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He saw that Donatello had already started his coffee for the morning as Leonardo placed a tea kettle over a burner. He looked over his shoulder as he saw her deep in sleep. The blanket over her chest raising and falling to her deep steady breaths of slumber. She looked peaceful, beaut…He shook his head turning the stove on and walking towards the dojo.

He kneeled on the bamboo matt clearing his mind as the silence of the room filled his senses. He cleared his mind of her, of his frustration, of everything around him and stood with a breath and unshielded his katanas.

"Morning Leo." He heard a soft voice saw from behind him. He turned around as she leaned up against the brick door frame.

"Early for you isn't it?"

"No, lately I've been getting up early to work out with Boba. Go for a run through central park before my first shift at the coffee shop." She smiled walking in towards him.

"Well, you should get some rest you had a trying day yesterday and I don't want you to harm yourself with getting over stressed. It's not healthy." He said trying to come up with something to say to get her out of the room and away from him for awhile. Just for a moment so he could work out this issue in his head.

She just smiled walking towards him. He noticed the way her black sweat pants were rolled at her hips, and her white ripped tank top came right above them as her gray thin zip up hoodie was open and playing loosely around her shoulder showing off the soft skin. He closed his eyes with a long breath and opened them as she stood in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked softly, only a foot away from him as he tried to straightened himself.

"Of course."

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"Ms. Willow." Splinter's calming voice came from behind her. Leonardo sighed happily to the distraction and gathered himself as she turned away from him. She smiled over her shoulder at Splinter before turning around and fully facing him. He placed a paw on her shoulder as she bowed her head. "Have you joined Leonardo for his morning training?"

"Well, kind of." She said sounding slightly embarrassed. "I actually wanted to see if he could show me how to defend myself."

"A wise decision. We actually have taught our other human friend Ms. O'Neil how to defend herself. Why do you want to learn my child?"

"Well, I took a women's self defense class a while back and I'm a little rusty."

"This isn't a course you take at the YMCA." Leonardo said shortly crossing his arms over his plastron. "This is serious and if you want me to teach you, you take it seriously." She looked up at him as she felt her stomach twist and heart jump in her throat.

She was nervous, she didn't know why. Mostly because she didn't want to look like a completely idiot in front of him and mostly because of that unbelievably annoying twist in her stomach very time his demanding words left his mouth. Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder as Leonardo's tension relaxed.

"He will teach you my child. But, he is right. Defending yourself is nothing to be foolish about. You take it seriously and with honor and pride." He said in a demanding voice at the last bit. She nodded her head slowly. "Kneel." She did almost instantly at his tone. He smiled and kneeled as well as Leonardo followed. "Now my child, empty your mind. Empty it of fear and pain. You do not use your skills for revenge of those who have harmed you, but for honor of yourself and those who you keep dear."

She closed her eyes as her breathing started to settle in her chest. She saw Keith's face and clenched her fists tightly on her lap. She pushed him away, she pushed the thought of her tears he caused her away, the pain he caused her away. She was running through a field. Green beautiful grass up to her knees, blue skies above her with puffy white clouds scattered through it. She breathed in and could smell the fresh air, the farms around her, even the slight hint of rain that had fallen. She smiled and spun around falling on her back as she laid her limbs across the beautiful earth. She opened her eyes slowly focusing on Splinters dusted gray fur and smiled.

"I'm ready."


	12. Stances

"Again!" Leonardo's voice demanded as Willow laid flat on her back covered in sweat in the dojo. She got to her feet slowly taking a stand. He walk over to her, spreading her legs more with his own and pushing her shoulders down. "Keep that stance. Remember it, I'm not going to show it to you again."

She was started to get irritated with him. She was a new learner. She should have taken Donatello's advice and asked him and Mikey to teach her.

"Now try and block me." She nodded her head slowly as sweat ran down her cheek. It itched her soft skin, but she ignored the temptation to wipe it away and focused on Leonardo's next move.

"_I'm not going to go easy on you. This is your decision. It's not something you pay to have, I'm not your friend in there I'm your teacher, understand?"_

"_Yes Leo, I get it."_

"_I'm only warning you. Just because you are a girl I am not giving you special treatment. I am going to treat you the way I do my brothers." She nodded her head as he sighed nodding his own. "Alright. Let's get started."_

That was a week ago. Now, lying on her back for the third time that session she started to feel her heart beat race with anger. She tired to push it away as he stood over her.

"Get up. And if you fall into the wrong stance again you might as well take your place back on the floor." She narrowed her eyes on him as he walked away. She stood up taking her stance and he looked at her with a nod. Apparently she did something right.

He came at her as she spun out of the way of his punch. She turned back around, as he roundhouse kicked toward her as she block his foot with hers. The force of his kick against her ankle made it throb as she placed her weight on it. She winced slightly, pushing the pain away as she saw him come in for another attack. She was doing better, by now she'd be on her back again.

He punched her as she guided his fist under her arm, gripping it with her bicep as she made the first contact. He broke away, jumping in the air and pushing her body away from his with his foot as she stumbled back. She fell on one knee, jumping back to her feet as he dropped down, swiping his leg under hers as she fell back hard against the bamboo. He put his foot on her stomach.

"That was better. Now get up and do it again." He said taking his foot away. She was slow to get to her feet, trying to steady her heavy breathing as she wiped away sweat from her brow with her gray sweatshirt. She took it off throwing it on a set of barbells in the corner and fell into her fighting stances.

He hesitated for only a moment to lift his fists up in a mocking stance as he looked upon her body. It was glistening with sweat and fit. She had been healthy looking for most people's standards but after working out with him she started to tone. Her arms were flexed and her stomach as tight. She wore a sports bra in this session. She almost always wore a white baggy shirt that she tired in the back. Her black tight pants fit around her curves almost as if they were painted on, until below the knee where they flared over her bare feet.

He stepped into the stance again, breaking himself away from her hold on him. He didn't have an idea why she always seemed to get the better of him. He was almost in his mid-twenties and had the fantasy girls in his dreams years ago when his hormones would run like wild fire throughout his whole body. When mediation never seemed to work and nothing else seemed to extinguish the flame.

Now the dreams that woke up in a cold needing sweat in the middle of the night were back and they were always haunted by her face. He hated it, but a little part of himself in the back of his mind always hoped when he closed his eyes he'd see her again.

"Hey." He jumped slightly to the feel of her hand clasped around his shoulder. She stepped back in a stance. "Is this some kind of messed up test?" She asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"No. I need some water. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. Good job today." He said leaving the dojo. She watched him leave and grabbed her hoodie from the barbells and followed him.

"Thanks Leo." She said in a smile over at him.

"Go shower, the last thing you need is a cold." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He was right. It was getting colder in the lair as the winter went on. She had blankets covering her at night sometimes making Boba sleep on top of her for the body warmth. They had heat but it was just enough to keep the temperature at sixty and some night colder. The lair was big and took a lot to heat it.

Donatello had found a space heater on one of his nights with the guys. It was broken, but could easily be fixed. He gave it to her as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. His cheeks filled with pink as Mikey made a woo noise and Raph chuckled.

Two weeks had passed since that night she was attacked and Willow became more comfortable around her new home. She was accompanied by either Michelangelo or Donatello in the mornings for her shift at the coffee shop. At night Raphael walked her back to the lair from her radio station job. This is how it worked.

After her shower she sat on the couch as Boba chewed on a bone that Casey had bought her a few nights ago. She and Casey had made friends, along with her and April her first week there. It went unsteady at first, Willow being slightly nervous when meeting other women. A self esteem issue she had to face almost her whole life since she had been around boys so much growing up.

April was nice to her and invited her to stay with her and Casey until everything blew over. She considered but everything was working out so well so far and declined. She could understand why she offered, the lair was all and good but sometimes she felt cramped up in there. She understood Raph a whole lot more now.

Casey usually came by a lot whenever April was off somewhere finding another antique somewhere. He'd always have a new bone or pig ear for Boba when he came. She thought he liked her dog more than her, but who could blame him?

She smiled rubbing Boba's head as she stopped chewing her bone and bounced off the couch to Casey coming down the stairs.

"Of course, your boyfriends here no time for friends." She said as Casey kneeled down patting Boba who attacked him with kisses. "Hey Casey."

"Hey Will. Where are the guys?"

"Right here." Donatello said as he walked out of his lair.

"Oh, hey Don."

"Mikey and Raph went on a pizza run I think?" Willow said from the couch as she took out her notebook and guitar.

"Hey, I didn't know you played?" Casey said giving Boba another bone and sitting next to Willow on the couch.

"Yeah, since I was eleven. My mom taught me." She smiled strumming the strings slowly.

"Play something." He said with a smile.

"Like what?" She said slightly nervous with an audience.

"It doesn't work Case, I've tried to get her to play it but she just didn't give in." Don said as he tinkered with something at the kitchen table.

"I've played for you before."

"Mary had a little lamb doesn't count."

"What doesn't count?" Mikey asked as he walked down the stairs with pizza boxes in his hand Raph following close behind.

"Mary has a little lamb." Casey said from the couch.

"What?" Raph going over to the couch as he saw Willow's guitar on her lap. "You gonna actually play something this time or just strum the strings?" He said playful nudging her shoulder as he walked past her.

"Shut up, I play."

"Yeah, for Boba." He snorted opening a can of soda.

"Alright, alright, alright. Jesus you guys can be persistent." She said positioning herself on the edge of the couch as she placed her fingers over the frets. "Now, I never took singing lessons so I'm giving you a fair warning if I suck." She said as she looked around at her new forming audience. Mikey walked in from the kitchen with pizza cheese stringing out of his mouth and Donatello sitting on the arm of Raph's chair.

She sighed slowly and started to play as her fingers glided over the nylon strings. She used her middle fingers and thumb as a pick as she strummed the strings. She cleared her throat and clasped her hands over the strings.

"You know Lightening Crashes?" She said as she looked over at Casey.

"Yeah, by Live. Good tune." He said with a smile. She nodded her head.

"Alright, here it goes." She sighed placing her fingers over the correct frets to started to start the song. She played strumming her fingers in a rhythmic pattern to the beginning as she closed her eyes and started to sing softly.

"Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
her placenta falls to the floor  
the angel opens her eyes  
the confusion sets in  
before the doctor can even close the door

lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes  
the confusion that was hers  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall

oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it.

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries."

Casey starts snapping his fingers to this part to the imitation of the beat of a drum. Willow opens her eyes with a smile as Casey smiles back.

"This moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris,  
presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide

oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it."

She started playing the guitar solo as she closes her eyes, strumming her fingers harder against the wooden base as her voice becomes stronger to the words as Casey started to sing along, using the wooden table as a drum.

"I feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it."

She repeats the chorus more as her voice started to become full of emotion as she gets lost in the song. She strums the last notes slowly, as she lets out a breath and smile.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mikey exclaims with a jump and starts clapping his hands together. Raph raises an eye ridge at Willow.

"It didn't suck." He shrugged getting up from the chair.

"Wow Raph…Thanks! Means a lot coming from you. Jackass." She laughs as Donatello takes his seat.

"It was very good. You should play more often." She looked behind her to the voice as Leonardo was standing behind the couch with his arms folded. She forced a smile out of nervousness.

"Th-thanks."


	13. Line One

"Hey Will."

"Hey Rosa." She said looking over her should with a smile as she placed her pea coat and black sweatshirt on a coat hook in the employee lounge. Donatello had dropped her off, or more like stalked behind her in the weird soundless walk he had to her radio station job.

"Ya know, I tried to call you last night to come over to my place for a party I was havin' but, you didn't pick up?" Rosa asked as she pushed buttons on the soda machine kicking it slightly on its left side so the soda would fall to the bottom.

"My cell?"

"No, your house phone. Why, you move or somethin'?"

"Not really. I'm just staying with a friend right now. He's having some problems with family issues and his girlfriend just broke up with him so I'm moral support right now." She smiled through her lying words. It was either that or the truth, and she was pretty sure the truth would put her into the loony bin.

"Ah, you're so nice. What's his name?" Rosa smirked nudging her lightly with her shoulder.

"M-Mikey." Willow smiled thinking about the first one that popped in her head.

"So, is he a good lay?" Willow almost chocked on her coffee, turning around and shaking her head instantly.

"No, it's not like…well I'm sure he would be? But, it's not like that. We're just friends." _I'm sure he would be?_ _What the hell was that?_ She shook her head to her random thoughts running through it.

"Uh huh, whatever you say girl." Rosa said with a smile leaving the room. Willow sighed and put her coffee down.

_I'm sure he would be…?Well, Mikey is hyper active so he'd probably last…AH! What am I doing? Shut up, you're retarded. _She threw her coffee in the garbage bin and went to the stock room.

"Hey Will, where were you last night? Rosa threw a hell of a party!" Brian said as he came into the stock room with boxes in his arms. He dropped them to the floor leaning on them with a smile. She always had a little crush on Brain. He was beautiful to say the least. Shaved light brown hair, side burns around the sides of his face that turned into a little goatee on his chin, eyebrow piercing on his left eyebrow that he raised slightly to his question. She smiled.

"Why you miss me or something?" She said in her own way of pushing information out of him to see if there was anything there. She always did it, and always got the same answer back. But still, every time she asked she got that little anxious feeling in her stomach for him to say "Yes I did" and grab her around the biceps bringing her face into his with a kiss.

"Yeah, actually." She shook away her daydream and went to the actual one happening. She turned around looking at him as he leaned off the boxes.

He was about 6'2", what she always thought to be a perfect height, for her at least. His shoulders were broad and his arms were long with tones muscles from years of working on his father's farm. Her breath caught in her throat as he walked towards her.

"So you're missin' me now?" She said with a small smile as he returned it.

"Well, ever since you got rid of the creep Keith you've been different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like you're more confident about yourself, you're like a different person. You're still funny as shit though." He smiled running his hand over his shaved head in a nervous reaction. She laughed to herself putting her head down to hide the redness filling her cheeks.

"Hey Will, there's a call for you on line one." Adam said as he walked past the room. Brain smiled and gave him their head nod greeting as he passed.

"Well, you should get that and there are more things for me to unload in the truck. But, next time there's a party don't be surprised if I come lookin' for you." He said leaving the room, pointing a finger at her. She smiled and picked up the phone that hung on the wall near the shelves of CDs and tapes.

"Hello?" She said with the smile still plastered on her face.

"Hello Willow." An unfamiliar voice said over the other line.

"Uh, hey… Who is this?"

"Let's just think of me as a friend." She narrowed her eyes slightly looking behind her towards the open door as if she was being watched some how. "I want to talk to you about your living arrangement."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said trying to hide the confusion in her voice.

"Aw, come on Willow. I thought we were friends. You shouldn't lie to your friends." She felt her heart beat start to race as she clenched the phone with both hands.

"I don't know who you are."

"You will soon enough. Getting back to the matter at hand. You enjoy not being at your apartment at night?" She couldn't stop her heavy breathing now as worry filled her.

"I-I am at my apartment."

"There you go again with the lying Willow. I am trying to help you. Are you trying to protect those freaks? I know you are living with them, you enjoy living in the sewer?" He asked his voice getting slightly more irritated than the soft placid one he had been using. Her eyes widened and she was tempted to just slam the phone on his hook and ignore the next phone call.

"I-I don't…"

"Yes you do. I apologize for making you nervous Willow, but you must understand you hold information I need, and you are holding it from me, your friend." Willow swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Listen, I don't know what kind of sick game you're trying to play here buddy but it's not going to work alright so just leave me alone." She said as her hands started to shake from working up enough courage to say those words.

"Willow, I am going to help you but only if you let me my dear. Now, I know where you live, I know you are staying with those freaks so your life is on the line here. I would hate to go that far, but if I must than so be it. I'll let you think about it." She heard a small click on the other line as a dial tone started to ring in her ears. She clenched to the phone still tightly in her grasp as she stared off in front of her, eyes wide and head running with thoughts.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She remembered looking at the spine of CD cases but not writing down the numbers or organizing them. She had a blank stare on her face as she sat on a milk crate with the binder in her lap, pen in hand clicking it as she thought. The noise started to be drowned out by her thoughts and soon forgot she was even clicking it until Rosa placed a hand on her shoulder and told her to knock it off.

"You alright? You've been weird ever since that phone call. Who was it?"

"A friend…" She said in a breath as Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say girl."

The end of her shift didn't come fast enough. Her and Brain were the only ones left in the building as he held the keys to lock the place up. She put her jacket on slowly as he watched her, putting on his own.

"You alright?" He said leaning towards her a little to catch her expression on her face. She jumped out of another daze and looked over at him trying to force a smile.

"Yeah man, I'm good." She said zipping up her hoodie and placing the hood on her head.

"Let me walk you home." He said opening the door for her.

"No, its ok I have someone coming to get me." She smiled.

"Want me to wait with you?" He asked as he locked the doors, huddling his shoulders over as the cold wind blew.

"No, it's like below zero out here. I don't want that pretty face to go to waste." She said rolling her eyes.

"Ha, what this old thing? Had it for years now I think it can survive a couple of minuet in the cold." She smiled. She actually wouldn't mind him waiting around for awhile, just in case.

"If you don't mind?" she said softly. He shook his head.

"Not at all Will. So what kind of car do they have?"

"Oh, no car, just someone."

"They gonna carry you on their back or something?" He asked raising an eyebrow. She laughed.

"No, just um…" She looked up a little as she saw a dark figure on the roof across the street. She felt her heart sink slightly, until the wind picked up and she noticed a bandanna flowing behind them. "There they are."

"Where?" Brain asked looking behind him.

"Over, there. Around the corner, they parked their car. They did have a car after all. I guess I don't get my piggy back." She smiled. "Thanks for waiting with my Bry." She said. He smiled and put his arms around her in a hug. She felt her cheeks warm up aside from the cold as she placed her arms around his. Her hands moving down the smooth leather of his jacket as he pulled back a little still keeping his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome." He said in a smile. She smiled back as he let her go slowly. "See you tomorrow." He waved at her as he walked backwards the opposite direction.

"Later man." She called back to him as she turned the corner. She looked around her as she smiled a little more, making a slight squeak noise from happiness as it filled her.

"Who was that?" She heard a familiar yet deep voice say from the alleyway next to hers. She jumped and turned looking at them as Leonardo leaned against the cold bricks.

"Leo? Wha…you never come to…"

"I wanted to go out." He said shortly. "Come on, it's cold." He said turning away from her. She furrowed her brow to the way he was acting. He was always distant but something else was going on.

She followed him in the alleyway as he held a manhole open for her. She passed him to drop inside and he didn't even look at her as she tired to smile at him. He looked around the alleyway to make sure no one was watching them as she dropped down. She heard the slow grinding of the metal against pavement as he slid down the latter.

"Thanks for coming to get me Leo." She said as her small voice echoed off the pipes as they walked along the sewer.

"You should get some sleep when we get back. You have a long training session to look forward to tomorrow." He said in his demanding voice keeping his face straight, with the same stern expression on it as he pushed passed her. She tried to read him, but as always she got nothing. She sighed as kept up with him as they walked.


	14. Enough

Leonardo stood on the roof tops, over looking the radio station. He could see that they were talking, he only could wonder about what. Her small laugh hit his ears as he picked his head up, noticing the way she hung her head. He looked closed and wished there had been a street light closer to see her face.

Then he moved closer to her and Leo shifted slightly on the ledge. He felt his muscles tense as he wrapped his arms around her. He clenched his hand making it into a fist as they still were yet to pull away from one another. He hated watching this, and hated the fact that he didn't know why. She and he had nothing but the relationship they shared from her living with him and being friends with his brothers. He wasn't even sure if she thought of him as a friend.

He sighed heavily and straightened as they pulled away from one another. The person she embraced going one way and her walking towards the end of the street, turning a corner. He saw her waiting for him as he leaped the next roof, dropping down into the alleyway. He heard her noise of what he could guess was happiness leaving her throat as he looked over at her from the alleyway. The street light hitting her smiling, red cheek filled face. He looked away trying to push down the feeling filling his stomach, creeping its way to make a harsh sting in his chest. He tried to stop himself from asking but, his lips were persistent to form the words.

"_Who was that?"_

"Get up and do it again." Leonardo said as he circled Willow lying on the floor in the dojo. She lifted herself to her feet and took a stance as he circled her.

Leo flipped over her head as she watched him, turning towards him in a stance as he kicked at her. She deflected it with her forearm as he spun his body, so his opposite leg came in contact with her side, knocking her body again.

He was grunting through clenched teeth and she couldn't help but think that he was mad. Mad about something that she did? She didn't know. She didn't hear him or Raphael fight earlier that day or last night, hell she haven't seen either of them speak to one another in a good day or two. So, what was his problem? He wasn't exactly hugs and kisses with her but something wasn't right, Leonardo wasn't acting his usual pompous, know-it-all self. He was aggravated, irritated and damn right irate with something. His fists were clenched, his body language was raw and screamed "SOMEONE FIGHT ME!"

She watched him more intently as he circled in closer. She let out a slow growl as she ran towards him being fully aware of her surroundings and the ways he was going to leave himself open. He often led with his right foot, leaving his left venerable for the one split second. If she was fast enough, he'd try and deflect her with his right, making it possible for her to strike on his left.

He put his arms out to catch her, bringing his body over his shoulder as her body would land on the matt behind him. Instead, she slipped against his plastron, elbowing him against the hard shell and gripping his arm tightly on her chest, pushing with her legs as she brought his body over hers. She slammed him against the matt, putting a foot on his plastron as he looked up at her in shock. She rotated her shoulder, thinking she might have pulled something. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"What is your problem?" She asked crossing her arms as she looked down at him. He narrowed his eyes moving her foot off him as he got to his feet.

"Nothing. That was a good block. Next time try and use your leg strength more and not your back. How's your shoulder?"

His voice was different. Similar to the one he used on Mikey or Don when they were training. Giving them advice and guiding them through their training. Not like before, when he demanded her to do this and that. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine. So you're not mad at me?"

"I've told you before Willow, I am your trainer and not someone to pal around with. I may be hard on you sometimes but apparently it works." He said as a small smile played at his lips. She kept her face straight and eyes narrowed as she nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah…Thanks…" She said eyeing him carefully.

"Hey April's here." Donnie said as he came in the dojo.

"We could take a break." Leo nodded towards Willow as she jogged past him towards Donnie. She grazed his arm as Donnie turned around looking at her hand and then up at her.

"Hey, you ever think Leo could be bi-polar?" She asked as Donnie smiled looking behind him.

"He give you the nice guy act after looking like he was going to tear your head off?"

"Yeah!"

"Something's bothering him. Usually, that's what that means. He meditates and it goes away. His training with us, now you is a stress reliever if you will. Something to help him push his wants, needs, angst, pain down to a minimum for the time being. Usually if it's something big it resurfaces. But, that's only when it's big." He shrugged as they walked towards the kitchen where April sat.

"Hey Will."

"Hey Ape." She smiled reaching into the fridge for a water.

"I brought your mail."

"Thanks." Willow said taking if from April as she started to flip through the envelopes. "Huh…" She said taking out a bright red one with an address she didn't recognize in black in. She put the rest on the table opening it carefully.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No." Willow said stopping and looking at April confused. "What does that matter? Should it matter?" Willow asked as her voice covered in worry. April looked at Don than back towards her.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Yeah, of course." She said as Boba came from under the table nuzzling her nose against Willow's leg.

"Even Boba's getting a weird vibe from you." April said petting the dog's back. Willow sighed sitting down in a chair and Donnie followed sitting next to her.

"What does it say?" He asked as she pulled the letter out.

"It says hope you've come to the right decision." She said in a low tone. Donnie leaned over her reading it as it was hand written. She looked over at him as he looked up at her in question.

"What does that mean?" April asked.

"I got a call at work yesterday. I didn't wanna tell you guys because I didn't think it was that important. Just some jackass trying to scare me."

"What call?" Leo said walking in from the dojo as Willow winced looking up at his stern expression.

"Some guy called me at work yesterday. He said he knew where I lived and he knew I was staying with you. He just doesn't know where. He said he's going to let me "think about it" and hung up." Willow shrugged playing with her bottle cap. April looked up at Leo concerned as he sighed shaking his head.

"Someone's behind this, we just don't know who."

"Apparently." Willow said with a hint of irritation. Don raised an eye ridge to her as he looked over his shoulder for his older brother's response. Leo glared at the girl as she didn't look up from her bottle cap. She could feel his intensity rolling off him and didn't dare look up into the eyes giving it off. She sighed looking over at April.

"Maybe she should stay with me?"

"No. I'm not going too tossed from house to house just because some whack job is trying to scare me. Listen, he doesn't know where you live and I'm never going to tell him. Apparently or I wouldn't have gone so far as to taking a hit in the head from a crowbar. So, can I just go back to my training and forget this? It'll be easier that way!" She said getting from the table and walking back into the dojo.

She let out a frustrated growl as she punched the punching bag. She hit the thick leather again as her tender skin over her knuckles turned red. She kicked as it started to rock back and forth. She caught her breath steadying the bag and kicking again.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye Leonardo walking back into the room and placing two bottles of water on the floor near the door way. He walked over to her holding onto the bag as her eyes followed him. His eyes were different than the always stern expression he wore. Softer, more understanding, as if telling her to let out her frustration onto him he'd be able to take care of it. He'd be there for her if she needed to vent. She could feel the swelling of anger inside her stomach and chest ready to explode.

She wanted to just scream from all her pent of aggression towards anyone and everyone that stood in her life making it harder for her to stand up alone. To take care of herself without having to lean on others. Those around her who made her weaker and weaker each day. And those who now are making her scared to go to her own home, where she lived for almost a year, where she made a life for herself to start over in this city she once thought to be filled with so much beautiful and life. Now, she sees it as ugly and dead with hate and anger.

She looked away from Leo with a sigh, punching the bag one last time lightly and turning to walk away completely to the middle of the floor.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked crossing his arms. She stood, her back towards him, hands on her his, her curves were more pronounced as she stood. The tightness of her sweat pants as it met the bagginess of her white hoodie. Her curly, frazzled with sweat brunette hair making a V down the center of her back. She let out a few deep breaths. He couldn't see her as her eyes were closed. She tried to steady herself, her thoughts, her inner conflict with always being seen as the weak one.

"I just…" She sighed again turning towards him. "I'm sick of hiding." She said as her voice changed. It was different, something he never heard from her before. A different gleam in her eyes that flashed with a raw emotion that made a chill crawl up his spine. It was determined. "I need to be able to just stop letting people use me as some emotional punching bag. People, all my life have seem me as someone that was weak, someone that was easily used because of my heart. I have a lot of kindness and people don't have that these days. They're dark and evil and filled with so much hate that they go through everyday thinking that it's okay to be that way. It's okay to treat someone like utter and completely _shit_ just because they think they're better. Because they have some member card that says "I'm the special one." Fuck that and fuck them! I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being the one that lets them pass me by, scrapping their dirty, mucky, asshole of the world boots all over my face. I'm sick of being a welcome mat for emotions for some guy that doesn't even know what the fuck love is! I'm sick of being scared to return to my home. It's mine! Not there's! Mine! So why in God's name am I scared to go back to _my_ home? I'm sick and tired of being weak and scared and I wanna fight back for once in my god damned life I want to fight back Leo."

He stood for a second as she caught her breath from anger and all her spilled emotions coming out at once. He could tell in her voice as she talked how she chocked back tears. He didn't know much about her, or her life. He wasn't one to ask how her day was or have a conversation other than the ones they had in the dojo. He kept his space from her as she placed her hands back on her hips, as her chest rose and fell from deep breaths she took to steady her thoughts. She closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head.

"I think you're a very strong person." He said before he could stop himself. He wanted to take the words back as much as he wanted to close the space between them and hold onto her. She was one of the strongest people he knew. She had a good heart and was willing to risk her life for those of others, for his family. That meant the world to him, without him ever telling her. Maybe he should have told her that night? He looked up at her as she started walking closer to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You stood up to those men. You protected others that you cared about, forgetting the fact that it might mean your life. That to me is not a weak person."

"If I was able to do that then, why can't I go back home now?"

"Because, you know that it would make us worried about you and in turn hurt all of us."

"All of you?" She asked stepping a little closer to him as he looked up at her. He shifted uncomfortably, shaking it off and standing up straight. 

"Yes, you're a good student and it would be a shame to have you stop now when you've come so far." He said walking over to where he left the water bottles. She sighed watching him walk away.


	15. Stress and Baby Brothers

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What was your deal earlier with the whole going to rip your head off, then Mr. Nice guy act?" Willow asked as Leonardo leaned down for the water bottles handing her one. She untwisted the cap taking a swig as she watched him trying to think of a response.

"Nothing was my _deal_." He said using hand quotations to the word. "It was simply an exercise to help you.

"Uh huh… So there was no pent up anger or aggression towards…."

"No. I don't take it out while training. I get it out during meditation just like everyone else."

"Ya know Leo, it's okay to be venerable sometimes." Willow said looking at him as her expression softened. She took a few steps closer to get a glimpse of his facial expression, but far enough away to be out of reach. He looked up at her with a questionable look before shaking his head.

"I know. There is no need for me to be that way right now. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yeah well, when you're not playing Mr. Perfect you can talk to me." She said with slow kind words. He looked up at her quickly before looking away at his eyes catching on hers. She smiled. "About, whatever. Just, I mean I was able to share things with you. Anything you want to get off your well…shell I'm here. Don't care if it's three in the morning, wake my ass up and I'll be there to listen. You're no different than your brothers and you don't get a lesser treatment just because I don't know you as well as them." He didn't react to anything she was saying so giving up with a steady sigh she nodded her head. "Well, just thought I'd ya know…let you know." She shrugged walking out of the dojo.

Leonardo stood, staring at the lukewarm bottle in his hands. He clenched tighter as the plastic crinkled in his grasp. She was able to let him in so much and made the speech about having him open up. Why? Why should he even care about opening up to this person, this girl he barely knew? Possible the reasoning why she wanted him to open up, because she knows so little about him? She knew his brothers. She knew the ways they acted, were, and composed themselves around people. She knew nothing about him, other than he knows how to train people in a skill he has been honing since birth. However, everyone he knew knew this about him. He was good at what he did; it was extremely evident that this was the case.

But, she wasn't asking him about that. She was asking him to be himself around her. Open himself up to her. Something he's barely even done to April after all these years. He barely even does it to himself. He stopped for a moment, picking his head up from the silent discussion within it and parted his lips in thought. He furrowed his brow to the understanding finally rolling through it.

"_After all these years, do I even know myself?_ He shook his head instantly dismissing the thought. _"Of course you do. You're a logical, well thought out, organized turtle. There's nothing wrong with that. You have your life and just because there is a disturbance within it for the time being it won't change anything. You have no inner conflict or problems. Even though, sometimes I wish I didn't have to carry the weight of mine plus three other problems on my shoulders. Not counting Master Splinter's health slowly….No this is absurd. You don't need to talk about anything or let anyone listen because there is nothing to listen to. You're fine." _He nodded his head and headed for the door. He sighed in aggravation before turning around and kneeling on the bamboo matt.

He needed to clear his head of these ridiculous thoughts before he did anything else today. They'd only be in there dwelling on the mocking thoughts rotting him from within all day and night unless he meditated right away. He closed his eyes slowly putting his hands on his thighs and taking a deep breath in.

"Are you feeling better?" April asked as Willow wiped sweat from her brow.

"Yeah, sorry about the anger flare." Willow said with a slight wince.

"It's ok, understandable. You can only push someone so far before their ready to snap. If I was you I'd do it long before this." April offered a smile as Will smirked back.

"Yeah, well. I have a high tolerance for idiots coming in my life and messing it up for a bit." She shrugged. "Thanks for bringing my bills though. Oh crap! You know what? I don't even have my check book with me to fill these out!"

"Well we can go to your place with you and pick it up?" Donnatello said as he screwed tighter a loose nut on a gadget in his hands. Willow smiled and nodded.

"That would be great."

"I love fieldtrips!" Mikey said getting from the couch.

"Well, we should all go just in case anything happens." April said cautiously towards Donnie who nodded.

"Good point. I'll round up the others." He said walking back towards the dojo.

He entered as Leonardo sat quietly, eyes closed. He walked over slowly towards his brother as Leo opened one eye looking up at him. Don smiled with a slight wave as Leo stood from the bamboo covered floor.

"What's up Don?"

"We're going to Willow's. She needs something from her apartment and April thought it best if we all went, just in case. I think it to be wise as well, considering this person whom ever it is knows where she lives and is sending her letters to her apartment." Leo nodded in agreement and strapped his katana's to his shell.

They made their way through the sewers and up to the surface in an alleyway outside of Willow's apartment. The sky was still bright but kept themselves tightly to the shadows beside the buildings. Willow slid her black hoodie over her head as she gave Boba to Mikey. He hoisted the dog in his arms as she licked his face.

"Maybe you two should get a room." Raph said to Mikey as he started up the fire escape. Willow rolled her eyes patting Mikey's arm before he started up the side of the building.

"We'll meet you on the roof." Leo said to Willow and April as they both nodded heading inside her building.

Willow was apprehensive as she placed her hand on the cold glass of the door. She winced slightly to the creak and stepping inside to the overwhelming rush of hot air blowing across her face. April removed Willow's hood from her head with a smile, putting an arm around her back.

"Come on Will, you're fine." April said pressing the button to the elevator. "What floor you say?"

"Sixth. Top floor."

"Oh yeah, that's how you get the roof top all to yourself."

"For the most part. Mostly in the winter." Will smiled as the doors opened and they stepped out to an old carpeted hallway, tan colored with a forest green trim along the edge. Willow followed April to the roof as she opened the door to Raphael leaning on the bricks. Leonardo stood arms crossed as Donnie and Mikey stood beside him.

"We good here?" Raph said walking past Willow. She nodded her head as April stopped him telling him to wait. The others went inside as Willow walked down the stairs towards her apartment door. She looked down the hall once more and motioned for the guys to follow her inside.

Boba ran to smell all the familiar smells of her home, jumping on the couch and putting her head over the arm. Willow smiled patting her dog on the head as the boys looked around the room cautiously.

"We need to be careful." Leo said pushing Willow back behind him. She went willingly about to dispute him but sighed instead. He might have been right but he's never been in her apartment before.

Boba picked her head up from the couch as a small woof came from her closed chops. Willow furrowed her brow looking back at Leo as he moved into her hallway towards her bedroom. All four of them moved cautiously as April looked around her kitchen for her check book.

Willow clenched onto Leo's arm nervously as he walked in front of her slowly towards her room. The door was cracked open slightly. Raphael came up behind her looking into the bathroom quickly and back towards Willow's room as they heard something move. Leo stopped Willow by putting his arm out in front of her. She did as he opened the door, sliding his katana slowly from his strap.

"Is that really…" Leo held up a hand before she could finish her sentence. She narrowed her eyes as he pushed open the door fully. There was a blonde headed boy kneeling beside Willow's bed, peeking his head under the bed as he lifted his head with a perplexed look on his face. He sighed looking towards the doorway as he jumped back, knocking Willow's alarm clock off her nightstand.

"Holy shit!" He said getting to his feet. Willow stepped out beside Leo as she saw her baby brother in complete shock. She put Leo's arm down and walked towards him as Leo grabbed her arm. Hayden narrowed his eyes running towards Willow and ripping her away from Leonardo as he sung her body into the room. Hayden fell back kicking the door shut, slamming it in Leo's face.

"Hayden!" Willow said trying to get up. He put a hand over her mouth and held her close.

"Sh! It's ok. Where's Boba, do they have her? Want me to try and get her? Man! I wish your kitchen was closer I could get like a weapon or…"

"HAYDEN!" She said pushing him away from her.

"What?"

"They're my friends."

"What?!" She rolled her eyes shoving him away from the door as she opened it.

"Who the hell is that?" Raphael asked gripping tightly to his sais.

"My brother." She said in a sigh. Hayden stood up quickly fixing his shirt and hair.

"Sup." He said holding up a hand. She rolled her eyes turning back towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here? In my room?"

"Well to the first question. I'm on break from school and I thought we could go boarding. Second, I was looking for you dumbass."

"And you thought I'd be hiding under my bed?"

"I don't know man, you're the one with the crazy pranks and shit."

"Not my fault you're an easy target."

"Yeah right, you and Tyler always get me with ridiculous tricks!"

"Not my fault you're the youngest. Blame mom." Willow smirked walking back into the hallway. Hayden followed her putting his hands up as he got a good look at the huge turtles standing along it. Willow looked over her shoulder at her scared little brother.

"Wow, they're huge." Hayden whispered to Willow as they got far enough away from them. She smirked.

"Yeah, they do that."

"They look like they could kill me with one punch."

"Most likely."

"Reassuring." Hayden said stepping into the kitchen.

"This is my brother Hayden. This is my friend April." Willow said introducing the two. Hayden smiled and extended his hand.

"How's it goin'?" He said as April shook his hand.

"Better than you I'm guessing?" She smirked.

"So can I just ask for shits and giggles what the _fuck_ is going on?" Hayden said taking a beer out from the fridge and twisting the cap. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello stood in the living room still as Hayden watched them anxiously, sipping his beer.

"They're my friends. That's Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey." She said pointing them out.

"So you go boarding?" Mikey asked walking in and leaning on Willow's shoulder. She smiled as Hayden nodded his head slowly. "That's wicked man. Always wanted to but I get to skate the pipes so it's just as good I guess?" He shrugged as Hayden arched his eyebrow slightly.

"You mean half pikes?"

"Nah dude, pipes. Like sewer pipes."

"You skate in the sewer?" Hayden asked putting down his beer. "That's totally awesome!"

"Oh lord…" Willow said rolling her eyes. "Well while we leave you two hens to cluck I'm going to get my check book."

"I'll join you." Leo said following her with an aggravated look on his face. She sighed heavily walking back towards her room as he shut the door quietly. "What are you doing? You have to get him out of here." Leo said closing off the space quickly between him and her. She rolled her eyes stepping away from him.

"He's going back home. I'm not an idiot Leonardo. I know the best for my brother."

"Good. We're leaving as soon as you find your checks. Hopefully this mess will untangle itself soon." He sighed crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry that this was such an inconvenience for you." She said slightly under her breath, nudging his shoulder as she passed him to get to her desk. He narrowed his eyes turning to face her. She had her back to him as she flipped through papers on her desk grabbing a little black booklet.

"I'm only trying to protect my family."

"Yeah? So was I! That's why we're in this little predicament Leo." She said in a raspy whisper. "I tried to protect you and your brothers and now I am staying with you because they are tracking me. I can't even stay here in my fuckin' home because of you. So how do you think this makes me feel?"

"So this is my fault?" He asked in back in a whisper as she walked away from him. He followed her closely as their faces were inches from one another's.

"No. That's not what I…" She sighed heavily putting a hand to her forehead. "Look, I am grateful that you are doing this for me, keeping me safe. But, don't keep trying to pin this all on me. I could have easily given you guys up and been free from all of this. But I chose not to because I care about youuu….guys. You guys. I care about you and your brothers." She said turning away from him, mentally slapped herself as she opened her door. He stood behind her shutting it again as she turned around.

"We're not done." He said as she sank against her door. She clenched tighter to the book in her hand as his eyes looked into hers. "I'm not blaming you Willow. For any of this. I know this is not your fault." He said slowly leaning away from her a bit. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding and nodded her head.

"I know, it's just stressful. The situation in itself is a bad one and I know that you of all of them are going to feel the brunt of it. You have to care for all of them at once, and that kind of stress and just…I mean, it must feel like you have the world on your shoulders right now. I am not helping I'm sure, with everything that's going on."

"I have my own ways with dealing with my family and what is going on with it. Thank you for being concerned but I am alright." She eyed him carefully as he sighed. "I am. Now, can we please get on our way so nothing else is giving me a headache?" She smiled and opened her door. She brushed her body against him slightly as she leaned off the door. She smiled catching his eyes with hers, and looking down shyly as the smile reminded on her face. She sung open the door turning and walking down the hall. A smile went across his lips for a moment as he took a breath and it disappeared.

"Hayden." Willow said grabbing Boba from the couch as she slept and handed him his jacket she fell asleep on.

"Yeah sis?"

"Go home."

"Well, I was thinkin' maybe I could…"

"No."

"But, you didn't even hear the whole…"

"No."

"C'mon on Will, just a couple nights? It's my vacation from school and…"

"No Hayden Joshua. Go home."

"You suck."

"Take my beer."

"I love you!" He said giving her a hug and grabbing the twelve pack of beer that was in her fridge. "It was awesome shootin' the shit with you man." He said holding out his fist for Mikey to dab. "Talk to you later man." He said leaving the apartment as Willow smiled giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Tell mom I said I love her."

"Will do!" He said walking down the hall.

"Drive safe!" She called after him.

"Yes warden!" He said with an arm wave, still walking towards the elevator. She smiled and closed the door, locking it.

"He was pretty awesome." Mikey said getting from the table.

"Yeah see, reminds me of you." She said rubbing his head. He smiled and followed his brothers to the fire escape.


	16. Raph's Solution

Her routines were the same going on with the days to follow. Walking cautiously through the streets as her savors followed her from above on the roof tops. She went to work and went to the lair. Her friends started to worry about her as she kept telling them over and over again she was fine. She was starting to go stir crazy as she worked out some frustration on a punching bag in the dojo.

Leonardo had been meditating in his room almost all day. He didn't come down for her early training, instead he sent Raphael to do his job. It was understandable since his way of "dealing with things" was to clear his head of them. She never understood it, yet she wasn't exactly familiar with the ways of bushido and Master Splinter's teachings. She was Catholic, Italian Catholic. Meaning, she kept her problems inside her dwelling on them slowly before they just built up too much for her to handle and she explodes spilling all her problems on whoever is there to listen. Or, the problem itself which usually ended in a fight. Those are always the fun ones. Leo of course, is different.

"Geez Will, you got some pent up aggression or somethin' you wanna work out?" Raphael said getting knocked back from her kick to the punching bag. He held it in place, bracing himself for another strike.

"Wanna spar?" She asked through breaths. He eyed her carefully. Her hair was a sweaty mess on her head as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes again. The gloves Casey had given her on her hands. He nodded his head with a smirk stepping onto the matt. She followed him taking a stance.

"You sure?"

"Shut up Raph."

"Wow, you're in a feisty mood."

"Well I don't have Leo down here telling me to leave me aggression at the door. I probably should, but you know what fuck it. I'm too worked up now."

"Huh, is it bad that this is turnin' me on?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah that ain't helpin'."

"Fine, I'll go ask Mikey." She said stepping out of her stance. He smirked running towards her in a tackle as they rolled across the floor. She pushed him off her as he sprung to his feet taking a stance.

"No, he won't be able to handle you." He said with the smirk still remaining.

"And you can tough guy?"

"Try me." He said bending his knee slightly and lifting his hands in a stance. She smirked as she ran towards him. He took steps back as she sung her fists at him, effectively. More so than he thought she was going to able to.

He actually had to push himself in a way he would while sparing with Leo to deflect her punches. He flipped over her as she turned quickly, dropping to one knee and kicking his legs out from under him as he landed. She was about to hit her foot down on his plastron as he rolled away from her flipping back to his feet from on his shell. Her breath was starting to wear as they circled one another.

"That all you got?" He mocked her as she narrowed her eyes making a growl through gritted teeth and going at him again.

He grabbed her arm as she sung at him again, twisting it slightly as she dropped to her knees. She whimpered in pain, turning into a growl of her showing more weakness. She took her free hand, hitting his forearm and breaking his hand free from his grasp. She kicked him back, from her crouching position, rolling backwards landing on one knee and standing slowly. He got up from falling back from her kick and rose to his feet.

"Apparently you ain't all that bad."

"I guess I'm better when I'm angry."

"Ya know, that's not always a good thing."

"No lectures Raphael. Just fight me."

"Ok then." He said running at her again as he flipped her over his shoulder moving quicker than she expected. She landed harshly on her back as she winced from the pain cracking through her skull. He looked down at her, putting a foot on her stomach. "See, not always a good thing. I just happen to be goin' easy on ya, other people won't. Anger can blind you in a fight. You need to stay focused, and not let anger drive that focus, understand?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just aggravated." He picked her up to her feet as she fixed her shirt.

"Gee really?" She glared at him fixing her hair back in a bun as he sighed. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Did." She said walking over to where she kept her water and taking a sip. She handed him some.

"Really, so it went well?" He said sarcastically in an arched eye ridge.

"Sarcasm isn't your strong suit Raph." Willow said back with a smirk.

"I know this is tough for you and whatever, but you can't let those assholes get to you. Just, I mean you have us. We're here when you need us."

"Are you getting soft on me Raphael?" She asked putting a hand to her hip.

"Shut up. I'm just sayin'. Hey, I could throw you to the wolves."

"No you couldn't." She said with a smile, putting her arms around him in a hug. He didn't react keeping his arms to his sides as she pulled away. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being there." She said punching his arm softly.

"Hey, wanna go out?"

"What? It's like twelve in the morning."

"More like one now. But, what better time than now?" He smirked walking out of the dojo.

Mikey was in the living room rummaging through his DVD collection, looking for another movie to watch as Donnie was in the kitchen stirring a spoon slowly in a steaming coffee mug. He looked up at Raphael as Willow ran behind him grazing his arm.

"What…" She looked over at Donnie and lowered her voice to a whisper turning Raphael to face her. "What do you mean go out?"

"You could stand in a fight, if I'm there. You need to work out some frustration on some Purple Dragon's right? You could borrow a mask from Casey." A smile slowly came from her face as it disappeared to the realization coming through her head. Leonardo. He wouldn't approve. Why does Leo matter? She shook her head and looked up at Raph. He stood waiting for her decision.

"You wanna watch a movie Will?" Mikey asked from the couch as he looked over at her. "What are you two doing? Looks like you're plotting something. I want in!"

"Can it Mikey." Raph called over to him. "So?" He asked Willow as she sighed.

"Fine. But, don't tell Leo."

"Don't worry, you're boyfriend ain't gonna find out." He said walking away from her. "We're gonna go meet up with Casey."

"Raph, it's like one thirty." Donnie said looking up at them. "And people are looking for Willow."

"She'll be fine. Just, cover for us if Fearless wakes."

"Totally man." Mikey said jumping back on the couch and flipping the remote in his hand. Donnie sighed and nodded his head slowly. Willow walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Donnie, please? Just for this once. I'll be fine. I promise. I just…I need to get outta here." Donnie didn't believe her. Something in his stomach screamed at him of how bad of an idea this was. So many things could happen. They could get captured, Willow could get captured. She could break under all the pressure she's been dealing with and tell her captures were the lair is. They could all get killed. She looked up at him as she crouched down on one knee in front of him putting her hands on his. He met her pleading sad eyes. He nodded his head again with another sigh.

"Fine. But not too late." He said looking over at Raphael who waved his hand climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah brainica. We'll be home." Willow smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran up the stairs follow Raph.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Don said watching them as the sliding bricks closed them off from his vision. He sighed heavily returning to his paper he had been reading.

"Don't worry man, Raph will keep her safe. He's got a thing for her I think."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean you see that way he looks at her sometimes? All longingly and some weird happy expression. It's creepy, especially on Raph." Mikey chuckled returning to his movie.

"It could possible be just an attraction. I mean, she is an attractive good hearted person. It would be an improbable assumption to think that no one would be attracted to Willow."

"Like you?" Mikey said raising an eye ridge.

"She's a friend." Don said getting up and walking to his lab.

"A friend that you wanna totally get with."

"Shut up Mike, I don't think of her like that. Watch your movie."

"Uh huh. Just like I never thought of her like that."

"Thought? Ha!"

"I already asked."

"What?"

"Yeah. Turned me down though. Said we're better as friends and I totally agree. Besides, I like blondes." Donnie rolled his eyes going into his lab and sliding the door shut.


	17. I Need You

Leonardo closed his eyes, breathing deeply in and out through his mouth. The scent of his room and candles surrounded his body consuming it with calming sensations. He focused on his breathing. The visions rolling through his head were pushed away by blackness. His mind was cleared; soon he was in a field.

He felt the soft grass as it blew gently against his skin. He opened his eyes focusing on the clear blue skies above him and the rolling green hills ahead. He stood slowly looking around at the beauty with a smile. He was alone, all alone with his calming and gentle thoughts and nothing else. He let out a sigh and started to walk as the knee high grass itched against his legs breaking though creating a newly path.

He stopped noticing broken grass stems creating another path in an opposite direction. He looked around for someone but got nothing but a brush of wind against his cheeks. He closed his eyes to the fresh smell forcing its way inside of him, his blue bandanna flowing behind him as it fell back into place behind his shoulders.

"Leo." He heard a soft voice say from behind him. He turned quickly seeing nothing around him, narrowing his eyes turning around again to see anyone there. He heard his name come to his ears once more in a soft far away whisper.

He started to walk towards the voice, his noiseless walking turned into a run as he noticed a body lying in the distance. Tall grass circled the broken away grass as the sky started to darken. He looked above, furrowing his brow as he sprinted towards the body. He instantly fell to his knees as he saw her lying on the beautiful green grass slowly being covered in crimson that spilled from her side. He reached for her, hesitant with shaky slow hands. She opened her eyes and grabbed his hand placing it on her wound.

"We need to push pressure on it." He said through unsteady words. He looked around for his brothers or Master Splinter, April, anyone. He was alone, with her. He looked back down at her as she coughed, blood spitting out of her mouth. She whipped it away with her white sleeved shirt as it stained. He closed his eyes gripping tightly to her hand over the pulsing wound.

"Leo…" She said softly looking up at him with worried eyes. He looked back at her sharing the expression and nodded his head slowly. "I…Just, before anything happens…" she coughed again and he leaned down, slipping his arm under her head as her body slumped against his plastron.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'm here."

"The blood isn't going to stop Leo. This is going to happen."

"No. I won't let it." He said shaking her a bit. She winced as he stopped placing his hand to her cheek to sooth the pain. He cupped her face as the blood covering his hand wet her face.

"I want you to know that before it's too late. Let me in."

"Let you in where?" He asked looking down at her confused. A small smirked played across her lips as she took their hands and put it to his chest. He looked down and back at her.

"Just…Let me in Leo. You need me, like I need you. I need you Leo." He looked ahead of him at the dark blue skies. The clouds turning and morphing from beautiful fluffy white to black thin lines. He looked back down at her as a tear slowly glided down making the blood wash from her soft cheek.

She pushed herself closer as her body started to shiver. He held her against him as tightly as he could. She lifted herself up slowly with a wince as she placed her head on his skin above his chest plate. She kissed his shoulder softly as he met her eyes with his own.

"Promise me, now Leonardo before it's too late, please."

"I promise." He said nodding his head slowly. She gripped his hand in hers for her last amount of strength she seemed to muster. She smiled with a soft sigh as she pressed her lips against his.

The sensation from his lips down throughout his body seemed to make his heart sing with emotions he's never felt. It felt so real, he gripped onto her tighter. This was real. He let her go as rain started to fall over them as lighting crashed from above.

He opened his eyes quickly looking around his room as he sat in lotus position on his floor. He groaned softly getting from his knees, using his bed to help him up. He must have been sitting there for hours.

* * *

"Raph! Heads up!" Willow yelled as she used a Purple Dragon's arms for support to lift herself up kicking another in the side of the head. She landed, twisting the Purple Dragon's arm as they fell to their knees. She kneed him in the head as they fell back unconscious.

Raphael flipped backwards out of the way of an incoming chain. He took out a sai as it wrapped around the tip of his blade pulling the chain from the Dragon's grasp. He stumbled forward a bit, catching himself as Raphael smirked going at him with swinging fists as the Dragon fell backwards from Raphael's strike.

Casey sung a bat as Willow ducked, hitting the Dragon that was behind her across the face. She smiled under her hockey masked face and nodded towards Casey. The Dragon's started to retreat as the three of them stood in stances ready to fight.

"Yeah, run ya pussies!" Casey called after them through the alleyway. He and Raphael pounded fists as Willow lifted her mask, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Woo, those things get hot. How can you stand it?"

"Get used to it." Casey smiled slipping his from his face.

Willow smiled as a light shimmering off something bounced into her eyes. She winced to the bright obstruction and Raphael followed her graze above them. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two figures, holding crowbars pounding them into their fists.

"We got company." Raphael said taking his sais from his belt. Casey put his mask back down as Willow did the same. "Come on." He said taking off down an alleyway. Willow followed close behind as they started hearing more foot steps pounding the pavement behind them.

Willow's heart started to pound in rhythm with her feet as she looked behind her quickly seeing a group of Dragon's gaining on them. Her heart jumped in her throat as she pushed herself to keep up with Raphael.

Raph grabbed her arm as he pulled her into a darkened entryway of a building, pressing his shell as tightly against the door as he could, pulling her body against his just as tight. She tried to make herself as flat as possible as she could hear his heart pounding through his plastron. She tried to steady her breath as he did the same. They're eyes caught and he listened to the passing Dragon's feet come up fast and start to slowly fade down the alleyway.

Casey peered his head from the opposite wall looking down at the Dragon's as he nodded for Raphael and Willow. Willow stepped back away from Raphael as he walked towards the alleyway, looking both ways before stepping out. Casey followed as Willow took a deep breath to follow.

She felt something sharp hit her side as she furrowed her brow. The slight pain she felt started to burn wildly through her side moving into her chest as she looked down at her hand, feeling the warm pulse of blood cover it. She stopped looking down at an arrow sticking out of her stomach. She winced, falling to her knees in a quiet groan.

"Will we have to…Will?" Casey said looking around. He turned quickly noticing the girl lying on the dirty, damp alleyway light flowing over her body as he noticed a dark liquid coming from her side. He gasped grabbing Raphael's arm, looking above at a smiling Foot Ninja who disappeared through the roof tops. Raphael pushed Casey back, kneeling down over Willow as she let out pained slow breaths.

"Raph…" She said slowly, trying to sit up. A rush of fire rose through her side as she picked her torso from the cold ground.

"You're fine. You're gonna be alright. Casey, grab her shoulders. Carefully!" Casey did as Raphael picked her up carefully around the waist. Casey placed her gently against Raphael's plastron. "We need to get her back to the lair.

Leonardo let out a sigh as he opened his eyes once more from trying to figure out his dream. What it meant, why she told him she needed him like he needs her. Why would he need her? He shook his head unfolding his legs from under him on his bed as he pushed himself over to the side placing his feet on the carpet.

He heard a yell from downstairs as it wasn't clear, just a muffled voice. Yet, the desperation caught his attention as he furrowed his brow opening his door. He peered down the hallway as he heard the yell again, clearer now.

"LEO! Come quick!" His eyes widened to the panic in Donatello's voice as he ran down the stairs to the main room. He noticed Willow lying across Raphael's arms with one of Casey's masks pushing her hair back out of her face. Sweat covering her skin, as her body trembled from shock and his guess blood lost.

Raphael placed her on the couch as his plastron was covered with her blood, smeared down on it as she slid him from his arms. Leonardo couldn't comprehend what had happened. Not yet, he'd ask questions later. He leaned over Don's shoulder as she opened her eyes looking at him and then towards Donnie.

"It's…not…that bad…" She said slowly as Don shook his head. He ripped away her shirt on her stomach as he saw the arrow, pierced through her stomach. He put his hand under her back as he felt nothing. He furrowed his brow.

"It didn't go through." He said looking at her as her expression dropped.

"Well, that's a good thing right?" Mikey asked trying to keep himself calm.

"No Mikey." Donnie said. "I have to push it through."

"What? Why?!" Mikey asked as his nervous behavior got the best of him.

"The arrow head is still in there. Pulling it out will cause more damage than pushing it through. With pulling it out, I could tear muscles and cause internal damage, while pushing it through…"

"Just do it Don!" Leo said snapping his brother out of his drawn out explanation. Donnie nodded his head as Willow started to breathe heavily, preparing herself for the pain. Leonardo crouched down on one knee taking her hands as she smiled at him.

"Raphael, go get candles from Master Splinter's room and place the tip of your sai inside it until it's extremely hot." Donnie said examining the wound.

"Why?"

"Mikey call April and tell her to come as fast as she can." Mikey nodded and ran towards the kitchen.

"Why Don?" Raphael asked again.

"Because, once the arrow is out I have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding. She won't bleed to death that way." He said looking at Raph in an even glare. He nodded his head slowly going to Splinter's room. He looked down at Willow as she looked back at him trying to mask her worried expression through a smile. "Ready?" He asked her as she shook her head. Leo sighed and nodded towards Donatello as Willow closed her eyes gripping onto Leo's hand.

Donnie pushed down on the arrow as the head pierced through her skin to the other side. She screamed through closed lips as she clenched Leonardo's hand as tightly as she could from the pain. Mikey came back over to them as Donnie broke the arrow head, pulling the wood slowly out from her stomach. Mike looked away as her groans of pain stopped.

"Good thing that's over." Mikey sighed as Willow shook her head. Raphael came out of Splinter's room holding his glowing red tipped sai as Mikey gave him a questionable look. "Dude, what are you doing with that?"

"Don't look Mikey." Leo said as Willow took a slow shaky breath in.

"Why wouldn't I need to look? Dude, what are you doing with that? Raph, come on." Donnie took Raphael's sai from him as he stood up hovering the tip above Willow's pulsing wound. "Dude…you're not. Oh man…" Mikey said covering his face.

Donnie took a breath in as Leo looked at Willow's face as she watched Donnie move the tip closer to the wound. The slow hiss of burning flesh filled the room as Willow gritted her teeth tightly, before getting a sensation of numbness cover her body. Her hand fell limp in Leonardo's hand as her eyes shut.

"She passed out from the pain." Donnie sighed. "Mikey get my first aid kit from the lab." Mikey jumped to and ran towards the lab, coming out quickly with the box, tripping over a basketball that lay in the middle of the room. He handed Donnie the box over Willow as Don opened it taking out gauze and some disinfectant.

"Guys, I'm here what happened?" April said as she ran down the stairs into the living room.

"We don't know." Donnie said rubbing a white medicine in slow circles over the blackened wound.

"Oh my…" April said covering her mouth. She sat next to Leo as she noticed Casey's mask on her head. "Casey…Why is she wearing your mask?"

"Well…She wanted to go out and she needed a disguise so ya know, no one would know it's her."

"Apparently that worked out well." Donnie said in a sarcastic, irate tone. Leonardo rose to his feet slowly looking down at Willow as her hand went limp against the side of the couch from it slipped out his hand. He looked towards Raphael as Raph met his gaze from looking down at Willow.

"What happened Raphael?" He asked in a slow stern voice.

"Purple Dragon's attacked us."

"A Foot did this." Casey said.

"What?" Leo and Raph said in unison.

"Yeah, I remember…"

"Is this the arrow?" April asked picking it up and turning it in her fingers. Donnie nodded his head as he applied the gauze over Willow's stomach. "There's a note on it." She said taking a small piece of tan paper from wrapped around the shaft. She unraveled the small paper slowly as there were Japanese characters written along it. "What does it mean?" She asked as Donnie took it from her.

"It says this is the first warning." Leo said from over Don's shoulder. "They don't want to kill her, not yet." He sighed looking back towards Raph. "What happened?"

"We went out."

"Why would you do that?"

"She wanted to."

"It's true Leo, so told me she needed to get out of here."

"Why would you go find trouble with her Raphael? Are you that stupid that…"

"Hey! We didn't_find_ trouble alright. They found us!"

"Yeah, and they just happened to find you while you were out with Casey? Casey how could you just go out knowing she was in trouble already?" April said getting to her feet and crossing her arms. "Why didn't you take her out to like a movie or something normal? Like a normal person! She could have been killed!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This wasn't my idea alright!" Casey said holding up his hands in defense.

"Ain't mine either." Raph said crossing his arms.

"So you're both blaming this poor girl? You two should be ashamed of yourselves! She might have been going crazy in here but I know for a fact finding Purple Dragons to fight was not her idea. She doesn't even know who they are!" April said looking back and forth between Raphael and Casey. She shook her head aggravated. "Donnie help her up, we need to get her to the hospital." April said holding her head. Casey went to speak as she held her hand out to stop him. "No. Casey Jones. Just, no."

Donnie slipped his arms carefully under Willow as Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Let me Donnie." He said kneeling down as Don moved out of the way. Leonardo pulled her body as she slumped against him. Her breath was shallow as her chest rose and fell against his faintly.

He and April walked through the sewer as she walked up to a manhole, sliding it open. She looked through the street as she saw no one around, motioning for Leonardo to follow her.

He carefully climbed the latter to the surface as her pulled Willow closer against him, being careful not to move her too much. April peered out from the alleyway towards the Hospital entrance a few feet away.

"Alright. Coast is clear." Leonardo nodded his head as he stepped into the street, moving quickly and quietly. He placed the girl slowly on the pavement as he heard the doors ahead of him open. He flipped backwards and onto a street light, leaping up and landing on a fire escape that was hidden enough by shadows. April sighed in relief as she ran over to Willow, moving her hair out of her face.

"Oh my God, is she alright?" A woman about to light a cigarette said. She was in scrubs and had a stethoscope around her neck.

"No actually. She got hit with an arrow."

"An arrow? Wow, don't hear that anymore. Let me get a stretcher." The nurse said as she ran back inside. She came back within a few seconds with a doctor and two EMTs. They placed Willow's body on the rolling stretcher, up the stairs. "Are you her sister?"

"No, friend." April said.

"Do you think you can fill this out?" The nurse asked as the EMTs rolled Willow into a closed off hallway. April watched as she brought her attention back to the clipboard being shoved into her hands. She nodded her head taking a seat.


	18. Hospital Beds

Willow's eye fluttered open as she heard a steady beeping in her right ear. She blinked away the fuzzy vision and noticed a pronounced red head sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed, next to a little baby blue table. There was a red plastic cup next to her bent elbow, which was holding up her slumped down head, her shoulders moving steadily to her deep breathing of sleep.

Willow winced slightly as she tried to sit up. She remember slowly what had happened as it sank back into her memory. She remembered Leonardo's eyes on hers. Strong, claming eyes that made the pain more bearable. She focused on them and only them as she remembering Donatello shoving the arrow head through her stomach, piercing through the skin on her back. The fight was hazy, remembering Raphael and Casey beside her as she fought off some thugs in an alleyway. Purple Dragon's as Raphael and Casey called them, whoever they were. She hissed in pain as she moved her torso to sit upright in her hospital bed.

"Whoa, whoa Will. Lay back, you're not ready to be movin' around." She heard Casey's voice say as the chair he was sitting in made a harsh squeak against the tiled floor. She looked over at him as he placed his hands on her shoulders moving her body slowly back down on the bed.

"What happened?" She asked still a little in a daze. Casey sighed looking over at April who still slept and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"You got hit by an arrow from the Foot."

"The Foot?"

"It's this Ninja underground mafia that thinks they own the City. The head guy there, they call him the Shredder operates the whole deal. He's probably been the one callin' you and threatin' your life for the guys." Casey said running his hand through his long black hair. He messed it around a bit, running his hand over his scruffy five o'clock shadowed face before looking back at Willow.

"What time is it? How long have I been out?"

"Uh…" Casey said leaning back in the chair and stretching as he glanced at the clock on the wall. "About twelve hours now." Willow's eyes widened as she tired to sit up again. Casey leaned forward quickly stopping her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything's cool alright. April called everyone told them you were ok. Called your works and told them you were in the hospital. Alright? Everything's taken care of, just…be still. Gez." He said in a sigh.

Willow sighed putting her hand to her head. _Twelve hours, Jesus. That's almost a full day._ She looked over at the window as the sun was setting over the sky scrappers in the distance. She closed her eyes slowly with another sigh as she looked back towards Casey.

"Raph is beatin' himself up big time. Mikey is a freakin' out. Donnie keeps doin' what Donnie does best with over analyzing the situation…."

"What about Leo?" Willow asked as her brow furrowed to what he might have thought about all of this. How worried he has the last she saw him. She remembered feeling his arms wrapped around her as he picked her up from the couch. She remembered hearing his and April's voices echo in her ears as they hurried along in the sewers. She opened her eyes at one point as she felt his warm breath against her cheek as her head laid against his shoulder. It was so reassuring to her that she'd be safe. His breathing, him being close to her was so reassuring of her life to not be harmed; she fell back into unconsciousness waking up in this hospital bed.

"Leo…He's, Leo. He's holdin' himself up in the dojo with Master Splinter." Willow looked back over at April as she groaned slightly from picking her head up. She started rubbing her neck as she looked towards Casey with a dreamy look on her face, small smile turning her gaze towards Willow as she sprung to her feet in surprise.

"Willow, you're up!" She said rushing over to her side. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Want me to call a nurse?" Willow smiled patting April's hand.

"I'm fine April."

"So…How's are little hero doing? Oh…I see she's up. How are you feeling?" A man in a long white lab coat said as he walked into Willow's room flipping through papers on a clipboard. His smile went wide on his face, brightening it as his eyes lit up to seeing her awake.

"I could be better. Could be worse too…" She sighed as the doctor smiled against patting Willow's knee.

"Yeah, well be thankful it's the first one. So, April here has told me a lot about you."

"Has she?" Willow smirked towards her friend.

"Mhm. You are a tough cookie I'll give you that." The doctor smiled as he put the clipboard back down at the foot of Willow's bed.

"How long do you think she'll need to stay?"

"Seeing as though she's up. We'll see how the night plays out and morning, possible by tomorrow afternoon?" He said leaving the room. Willow smiled at him as he left the room turning her attention back towards Casey and April.

"What did you tell him that happened?" She asked anxiously.

"Just that you were mugged and April found you, bringin' you here." Casey shrugged.

"They bought that?"

"Didn't really ask much more than what had happened. Saying you were mugged they checked your blood and whatnot, to see if you had been raped. Other than that, no. They just wanted to make sure you were safe." Willow sighed at April's explanation.

"Well, that's a relief."

"They were a little concerned about Donnie's medical attention he gave to you. I told them I was the one to do it at my apartment before taking you here. Said I was a med student." April smiled to achievement of her lie.

"Well, ok. At least they didn't ask anything else."

"I'm gonna call the guys and tell them you're alright." April said taking out her shell cell from her back pocket. Casey got from the chair and followed her out of the room as Willow laid her head back on the pillow.

She was fine, at least. This was starting to become more than she thinks she could handle. Her life has been in danger more than once in the past months. She was dealing with something more powerful and more skilled than she could ever be. She was just a girl for God sakes! An unstable, emotionally wreaked, moderately trained in fighting, soft spoken, good hearted girl. She could never go up against this Foot mafia whatever thing that Casey was talking about. Are you joking? She'd be dead within the first couple minutes!

This was getting out of control way too fast for her. She wrote songs and played guitar, not fight and stand up towards a battle. Her head was spinning with thoughts as her eye lids became heavy. These past months she had been pushing down so much for it not to surface. The little that did, she immediately regretted it happening. Lashing out at Leonardo and then Raphael. Not about them but towards them with things they knew little to nothing about. She ran her hand through her hair with another sigh as April came back in the room.

"Willow, Mikey wants to talk to you." April said as Willow smirked taking the phone.

"Hey Mike."

Will…are you, like ok?" He asked slowly. She could tell his voice was tired and worried from the slight break in it from her name. She smiled a little nodding her head.

"Yeah Mikey. I'm ok."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if…"

"You'd live. Your brothers made you too strong for you to break that easily."

"We're all really worried about you. Even Master Splinter. Boba's freaking out without you here. It's like she's missing her favorite chew toy and can't find it. She hasn't eaten anything since you left."

"She will when I get back."

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes Mikey, I'm ok."

"When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon hopefully." She sighed. _Home._ She echoed through her head. Who's home, they're home? That wasn't her home. She would love to say she was going back to her own apartment and away from this whole mess. Then, thinking about losing what she had gained in this "mess", it's worth it.

"Good babe, Donnie's yelling at me to tell you to get rest." Willow smiled.

"Tell him I've been asleep for twelve hours."

"Donnie, I'm talking to her…hey!"

"Willow?"

"Hi Donnie."

"You're body is in need of sleep. It's going to shut down if it doesn't get the right amount. Just because you were unconscious doesn't mean you were sleeping. If you want to come home tomorrow like you said than you need a good night sleep. Eat something too. Not solids, you're stomach after twelve hours would just reject it. Soup, or maybe apple sauce. And ice chips, eat a lot of…"

"I get it Don." Willow said with a chuckle. "I'm fine. They're taking good care of me I promise."

"Ok. Just, worried is all."

"I know."

"So, tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled.

"Here's Mikey again."

"Babe?"

"Yes Mike."

"Just wanted to let you know you're the wind beneath my wings….Ow!" Willow covered her mouth from a giggle. "Raph, that was the handle, not cool man!"

"What happened?"

"Raph with me with my nunchakus."

"Aww…poor baby."

"I know you should totally come and kiss it better." Willow rolled her eyes and tired not to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow Mikey."

"Wait, wait, wait."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Ah…Michelangelo. I love you too…Bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I can fly higher than an eeeeagggglllle. Cause you are the wind…beneath my wings…"

"On key Mikey." Willow laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." She heard the shell cell click off as she handed it back to April.

"They are just precious." Willow laughed, holding on her side as she winced to the sharp pain. "Ow…ok need to tell Mikey not a good idea to make me laugh.

"Can you get up?"

"I don't know?" Willow said leaning up again. Casey leaned over towards her putting his arm out for her to use as support. She sat up in her bed as she moved to hang her legs over the side, using Casey's arm and the bed railing to help her up. She stopped and looked up at Casey. "Maybe I should wait."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not exactly dressed for the part." She said looking down at her hospital dress. April nodded her head shooing Casey away.

"Leave for a minute." April said pushing him into the hallway. Willow hissed in pain as she stood up straight on her feet as they touched the cold tile floor. She took a step on shaky legs as she sat back down on the bed.

"Maybe I should wait a couple hours before I get too brave." April grimaced at the thought and nodded her head.

"Yeah. We'll try again. I'll get you some sweat pants and something comfortable to change into. Casey can keep you company till I get back." April said as she pushed Casey back into the room.

"Gez, what am I a ping pong ball. Pick one woman!" He said as he sat back down in his chair. April glared at him as she left the room. Willow smiled over at him, placing the covers back over her legs. "Wanna see what's on?" He asked taking the remote from her night stand and clicking on the TV. She shrugged, lying back against her pillow as her eyes started to open and close as she forced herself to stay awake. Her eye lids becoming too heavy for her too keep open as she sounds from the beeping and television started to fade in the background.


	19. Pizza Delivery

Leonardo stepped into the main room wincing slightly to the bright light forcing itself into his sensitive eyes as he left Splinter's dimly lit room. He had been in there for hours, meditating and trying to clam his thoughts with his father of the whole day.

"You just missed Willow bro." Mikey said as he walked into the living room.

"What?"

"April called and I asked if Willow was up. She was, we talked. She says she's gonna be alright, hopefully home tomorrow." Leonardo's body stopped feeling like he was on a boat, with waves crashing over the bow. He lifted his head a bit higher with a nod as he walked into the kitchen settling the tea kettle on the burner.

He sighed heavily to the thought of her again. Her face that had been haunting his dreams lately, how it had been filled with so much pain. Sweat covering her skin as it glistened to the light shinning down on it. Her hair pushed back from it as Casey's mask left a red mark across her forehead, her hands trembling in his from the pain. She had been able to endure so much over this past month with him and his family. Protecting them, laughing with them, talking and understanding them as if it was something that happened everyday.

She even trained with him. Learning and picking up like it was second nature to her. She had been clumsy at first but then caught on rather quickly, her determination and focus standing out as he told her to get up and try again. Never once saying no, never once giving up but always getting back on her feet even if she couldn't mask the pain from her face any longer.

He'd admit to Master Splinter he was worried about the girl…Willow. He was worried about Willow. He had every right to be. Keeping his dreams to himself his father still knew him better than he knew himself.

"Tell me what worries you my son."

"Just, Willow's well being as of right now father."

"Something else, deep raging within you like an angry storm. I can see the tension in your shoulders my son." Splinter said opening his eyes slowly as Leonardo looked back trying to roll his shoulders so they seemed to loosen.

"I had a dream before this incident."

"Go on."

"I was meditating and fell asleep. In my meditative state, I went to a field with beautiful open spaces and bright blue skies. Then, everything seemed to darken and as I heard her calling my name in the distance. It came again as I saw her lying ahead of me in the field with blood covering the grass around her. I tried to stop the bleeding as she took my hand, telling me that it wasn't going to help and it was going to happen either way. She said before it was too late that I needed to let her in…" He sighed putting his head down from his father's eyes and stared at the floor. He traced his eyes over the same spot, back and forth trying to regain and clam his thoughts as he felt his heart start to speed up again.

"You believe this to be a vision and not a dream." Splinter said as Leo lifted his head.

"Well, I don't…"

"That was not a question my son." Leo nodded his head. "You have more dreams, vision such as these?"

"No Sensei, just this one."

"Perhaps you should follow what Miss Willow is saying. She is a good friend to this family Leonardo, to you and your brothers. I worry sometimes that this leadership become too much for you to handle…"

"No Master I am fine I'm not…" Splinter held up a hand to silence his eldest son.

"You cannot always be strong Leonardo. The heart grows weaker, as does the mind from keeping up with so much. Wearing it thin at a young age is not a wise decision. Willow is there for you if you need her to be. She and I have discussed your behavior before." Leonardo raised his head once more with a furrowed brow as he looked up at his father. "I too know little about what goes on behind your masked emotions Leonardo. You are closed off tight to everyone at times that your whole body language is different. Your manners may be the same; however it's your tensed muscles give you away." Leo dropped his head down once more between his shoulders staring back at the one spot. "I cannot change you my son. Neither can she. For leaders to become strong, they do so with guidance, skill, knowledge and passionate emotions towards those who they hold dear. Showing emotion does not make you weak my son, it makes you stronger." Splinter nodded his head as Leo met his eyes again.

Leo picked his head up as the tea kettle hissed loudly with steam. He rose from the kitchen table taking it from the burner as he pour the water into his ready tea cup. He dipped the tea bag in and out of the water a few time waiting for it to steep.

Willow stared at the white ceiling in her abnormally quite hospital room. April was lucky enough to get her a room by herself. There was a window, with blinds to cover the dark skies. She had been laying there for at least two hours now just staring at one crack.

Her mind raced and she just couldn't control it anymore. Thoughts, images, mistakes, regrets, needs, wants all these things haunting her, taunting her from sleep. She knew she better get some soon or else she'd hear an ear full from Donnie, but she just couldn't. Things like this don't happen to her. She's been able to get through life without being seen, noticed or even really cared about. She had been _cared_ about, such as family and friends but never how they care about her. They'd die for her, actually die and she couldn't fathom that idea. She'd do the same for them and really had no sane thought coming to her head telling her why. Other than, their friends. They're more than just friends. She loves each of them different.

Mikey is just like her little goofy brother that can make her laugh no matter how shitty she had been feeling that day. Donnie is able to analyze her situations with rational thought and explanations that make sense to her and things clearer. Raph is like the older brother who has the attitude of 'you mess with her you mess with me' which she absolutely adores in him, even though she would never tell him that.

Then Leonardo, something was different there. She looked at him different. Ever since that first night they had taken her under their wing for aid and shelter she remembered watching him intently, only him. She had to break herself out of a gaze sometimes as he crossed a room, or practiced in the dojo. Especially when he practiced. She closed her eyes trying to keep the image there longer, trying to remember his voice in her head as he said her name. That deep demanding voice that made her body shiver.

She didn't understand it; she couldn't comprehend any of it. He's a turtle. A turtle, the physicality alone is enough to give her a headache if she thinks about it long enough. Yet, just that something about him that draws him to her. His persona, the way he could be having a talk with one of his brothers gently and patiently and snap into fighting stance ready to take on a fleet of attackers without hesitation.

She sighs placing her hand to her head as she thinks about it once more. An explanation behind all of these fluttery emotions can't eat, can't sleep bullshit would be wonderful. She knows it's not love. _Psh…Love, ha!_ She says to herself. _I'm way too broken for that. Even if he is a turtle, he's still a _guy_ turtle that I'm sure they suck at relationships just as much as a human does. Fuck that, love. _She shakes her head to her obscene thought, there had to be a better reasoning behind all of these feelings.

She barely even knows him, and the kind of person he really, truly is deep down behind the entire strong leadership roll. There was someone down there that he has been hiding for God only knows how long now. Possible that was it? He has closed himself off so tightly to everyone that fate has intervened with their lives. Drawing her towards him to let things out, have her be there for him as a pillar of strength for his undeniable refusal to show emotions. Maybe that's what they both need.

She smiled to herself as her eye lids became heavy again from her racing thoughts now being too much for her tired body to handle. She felt her thoughts start to slow as they remained on him. She smiled as she saw his brown eyes staring back into hers as she lay on the couch. Her trembling hands shaking against his palm as he held them tightly to console her pain, being there for her. She sighed as her body fell to sleep.

Willow woke up to a nurse checking on her. She didn't wake her intentionally, but Willow had been slipping in and out of a dream for an hour now. She looked over towards the window as the sun was breaking through the new day. She smiled with a yawn and looked back towards the women placing a tray of food on the table next to Willow's bed.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you."

"No worries." Willow smiled sitting up.

"How are you feeling today? Better I hope." The soft spoken woman asked as Willow nodded. "Good. The sooner your home the better. I'm sure your sister will be taking good care of you." Willow smirked. _April_. She looked over towards the red head in the same position she left her.

"She always does." Willow said looking back towards the woman. She smiled softly putting her hand out.

"Come on. Let's see how you're doing with walking." Willow threw her covers away from her as she put her legs over the side grabbing the woman's hand. She smiled back as she put her feet to the floor taking a breath in. She felt a slight pain in her abdomen as she took the first step. She was able to walk down the hallway without having to stop or it hurting. "You're doing better. Should be out of here once your sister finished the paper work." The woman smiled as Willow smirked taking a seat back on the bed.

"Good."

"I'm sure you're ready to go home."

"Yeah, miss my brothers." She said putting her head down with a smile.

April came back with a change of clothes for Willow as she finished everything that needed to be done with her leaving. She helped her off the bed as Willow was able to stand on her own, walking slowly down the hall.

"Mikey is about ready to burst." April chuckled as she walked with Willow carefully through the sewer. Willow smirked. "I told him you had to stay there another day. This is going to be fun."

They made their way to the lair door as Willow adjusted her shirt and smoothed down her hair. She took a breath and nodded her head as April smiled pulling on the pipe.

"Wait here." She said as she walked in. Willow nodded with a smile. "Hey guys." April called through the lair as Donnie waved at her from the kitchen table.

"Hey did someone order pizza?" Willow asked walking through the door and holding two boxes of pizza in her arms as she stood at the top of the stairs. Mikey looked over his shoulder at her as he threw his video controller away and ran over to her.

"Willow!"

"Wud up Mikester?" She said tossing the boxes at him. She winced slightly to the jolting movement of her arms as she braced herself on the railing. Mikey stopped before he threw his arms around her in a hug. "It's ok Mike, you won't break me." He smiled giving her a soft hug. They walked down the stairs as Donnie was next to hug her.

"How are you feeling? Anything I can get you?" He asked helping her to sit down at the table.

"Yeah another hug would be awesome." She smiled at him as he gave her another hug, a little tighter this time.

Raphael walked down the stairs as he stopped noticing Willow at the kitchen table. He was about to turn around and walk back up with as she stood up.

"Raph." She called after him as he turned to look over his shoulder. She smiled softly before walking over putting her foot on the first step. "You gonna just walk away and not say hello?"

"Hey." He said turning around and taking a step down. She smirked giving him a head nod.

"Sup?" She said mimicking his cool manner.

"You uh…you ok?" He asked taking another step.

"Yeah, I think I'll live." He put his head down as she sighed taking a step up and grazing his arm. "C'mon man. I'm alright. Stop beating yourself up about it." He picked his head up nodding it slowly. "Good. Now, pizza is on the table and if you don't eat some I will be highly offended and shot you with an arrow." He smirked walking down the stairs as she followed.

"Willow, you are alright my child?" Splinter said as he walked out of his room with Leonardo close behind. She gave him a small hug as she looked over his shoulder at Leonardo. He caught eyes with her before looking away quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She smiled pulling away and looking at Splinters small brown eyes.

"That is very good to hear. Now, come and relax. Leonardo, you as well. You can stop with your worries my son Willow is safe." She looked over her shoulder at him as he nodded his head catching her eyes again, but he didn't look away with him. She smiled before turning back towards the table.


	20. Therapy

They all sat around the kitchen table eating the pizza Willow and April had bought them as the night went on. Donnie check Willow's wound from time to time as Mikey kept by her side making her wince from the pain of laughing so hard. Boba kept to her side as well, her head always laying on Willow's lab and following her when ever she stood from the chair.

Raphael and Leonardo kept their distance. Willow hadn't really noticed as much with Leo as she did with Raph. She looked up at him every now and again with a small smile as he smirked back, turning his glance quickly to something else. She knew this was about him beating himself up and she knew it wasn't going to solve anything. She was fine and this wasn't his fault.

She sighed heavily to herself as she washed dished in the sink with Donatello after April had left. The liar was quiet, besides the television Mikey plastered himself in front of. Leo sat at the kitchen table cleaning up the boxes and napkins as Raph went up to his room.

"You can't sleep on the couch tonight." Donnie said looking over at Willow as she handed him another plate.

"I'll be fine."

"No, you should have one of our beds." He said sternly as he took another plate from her. She rolled her eyes about to dispute again as Leo spoke up.

"You can take my room." Donnie looked over his shoulder at his brother as he leaned slowly off the table and crossed his arms. Willow looked at him trying to mask her shocked expression before snapping herself out of it.

"Oh…ok." She stammered as Donnie turned back towards the sink with a smirk.

She had never been in his room before. She had seen Raph's and Mikey's, glanced in toward Donnie's but every time she went upstairs Leo's room had always been shut. She could see light dancing along the crack in the door and the sweet smell of candles seeping out from it. She always felt happier going past it. Not intentionally, but just something that seemed to creep up on her and then fade slowly.

He opened the door for her as she looked at him hesitant to go inside. He did nothing, but kept himself still as she took a slow step in his room. She noticed his bed sitting in the middle, as shelves covered his walls above his desk with white hardened candle wax dripped down the bricks. Japanese art hung on the walls as well, but mostly it was just a bed and candles. There was an alarm clock on a nightstand next to his bed. She smirked to herself thinking that sometimes he didn't have his own natural will to get up as early as he did.

She hugged her arms tightly around herself as she took another step towards his bed. It smelt faintly musky, like a boys room but with the lingering scent of a burning incense shop.

"I've never been in your room before." She said with a small smile looking over her shoulder at him. He still leaned against his doorframe as he watched her examining his room. He tried to push away the smile forming on his face as the candle light hit her features. They looked so much softer in this light, making his heart leap forward towards her, but being slammed back down to his place with reality.

She caught his smile before he pushed it away as she smiled back turning her attention towards his desk. She walked towards it slowly as she noticed her Ipod laying on it. She frowned slightly picking it up as he stepped in towards her try to explain himself before she got curious to why he had something that was hers.

"I…Mikey had it, and he told me to listen to this one song, so I did and I just hadn't been in the right mind to give it back to him yet…"

"What song?" She asked with the still faint look of a frown on her face. She didn't seem angry, but still had a tone to make him swallow hard.

"I think it's called Towers?" He said with a slight wince. She softened her expression and turned on her Ipod finding the song.

"This song reminds me of you." She with a smile as she put one headphone into her ear. She slid her body slightly closer to his. He didn't realize he too was moving closer to her until her arm brushed against his. He looked down at it as her glowing skin was illuminated by the candles beside her.

He remembered the lyrics to the song, thinking he was making them out to be something totally opposite of how she viewed them. He thought that in his own little world he tried to ignore all day and came back to him at night that this song was meant for them. That she felt the same way he did when she listened to it. Now, looking at her he figured maybe he wasn't imagining things.

"Well I should let you get to bed." He said stepping away from her. She sighed nodding her head as she walked him to the door. "See you in the morning." He said with a small smile before turning down the hall. She closed his door slowly, pressing her back against it as she looked around his room.

* * *

Willow woke up as she felt the side of Leo's bed give under the slight pressure of weight. The soft creak of it made her open her eyes as she sat up noticing the candle light playing against his red bandanna.

"Raph?" She asked in a sleep covered voice. "What's up?"

"I can't really sleep." He sighed staring at his hands in his lap. He never looked up at her as she pushed herself to sit up right, putting her hands on his.

"I'm alright tough guy. You don't need to worry." She smiled softly.

"This was my fault."

"No it…"

"April was right, you didn't ask to go fight. We could have went out without fighting." Willow smirked turning Raphael's face towards her.

"Listen to me." He looked up at her slowly as she looked into his eyes. "I'm alive. That feeling I got fighting with you was probably the most amazing thing I've ever experienced in my life, and you gave it to me. You let me _know_ I was alive again Raph. I don't care what happened, or what could have happen and you shouldn't either. I'm here and alive and it doesn't matter about the ifs, ands or buts, it matters about the here and now. Get it?" He nodded his head slowly as she smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He sighed softly against her shoulder. She smiled and pulled away.

"You're forgiven. Now stop brooding, you're beginning to remind me of Leo." She smirked nudging his shoulder. He glared at her and got from the bed.

* * *

"Morning sunshine." Donnie said to Willow as she grabbed his arm from slowly tearing the tape away from her side. He did it slow enough that it felt like the little hairs on her stomach were being plucked off individually.

"Ow." She said sitting up slightly.

"Is it your side?" He asked examining the wound.

"Now it's you." She said in a chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm not good with the whole tape ripping thing." Donnie winced. Willow looked down at the tape that was only half off. She sighed taking the end of it and ripping it from her skin in a swift motion. Donnie winced again and looked up at Willow as she pressed her lips tightly together.

"Not as bad as an arrow." She sighed.

"Want some food? Mikey was making pancakes I think, told me to get you up. Splinter wanted to try some katas with you, for physical therapy. I thought it would be a good idea considering all the training you've been doing with Leo." Willow smiled getting from Leo's bed as Donnie help out his hand for her.

"Sounds good."

"What part?"

"All of the above." She chuckled as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning babe." Mike said flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"I didn't know you could cook Michelangelo?" She said in a false surprised voice. He smirked.

"Hardy har har." He said putting the plate on the table. "Raph, Leo get your shells down here!" Leo walked in from the dojo with a slight glare, softening his eyes as they landed on Willow taking a seat.

"Morning Leonardo." She said looking up at him as he sat across from her.

"Sleep alright?" He asked pouring some orange juice for her.

"You're beds really comfortable." She smiled taking the glass from him. He let a smirk come and leave the corner of his mouth quickly as Mikey sat next to him.

Raphael walked down the stairs in a yawn as he walked into the kitchen taking the seat next to Willow. She smiled over at him as he smiled back reaching over the table for the orange juice.

"Morning." Willow said as he gave her a head nod. Donnie sat down next as Splinter walked in from his room pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Good morning my sons."

"Good morning sensei." They all said in unison. Willow smiled as Splinter bowed his head towards her.

"Good morning Willow, I hope that you slept well?"

"Yes, very. Better than in that hospital." She said with a raise of her brow.

"Well, when you are done eating my dear Leonardo and myself would like do go through some katas with you. They're simple and will help with your stomach muscles." Splinter said placing a furry paw on her shoulder she smiled nodding her head.

"Sounds wonderful." She said turning her comment towards Leonardo. He looked up at as she softened her eyes on his. He looked back down at his plate trying to hide the pink coming to his cheeks.

Leonardo walked with Willow into the dojo as Splinter was already in there, eyes closed as he moved his arms around his body slowly. He opened his eyes slowly bowing towards Willow as she returned it, wincing slightly from bending her torso.

"Shall we begin then?" Willow sighed and nodded as Splinter smiled. "Leonardo I want you to show her what I have taught you earlier. Slowly, and do not push her. Willow, if you feel any pain you need to speak it to Leonardo so he can know what he is doing to you." Willow nodded her head slowly as Splinter walked past them patting Leo on the forearm.

"Wait, I thought you two were going…"

"Leonardo is your Master, not me. It is his responsibilities to teach you, not mine." Splinter said leaving the dojo. Willow sighed looking behind her shoulder him as he uncrossed his arms.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked taking a step closer to her. She nodded her head slowly. She swallowed hard as she felt his body pressed against hers from behind. He gently took her arms in his hands, gliding them slowly down until he held her hands. He opened her arms so they were straight out beside her. "I'm going to go slow." He said in a soft breath against the side of her face. She closed her eyes trying to push away the tingle being sent through her body as the warmth from his hot breath washed over her cheek. She nodded her head slowly as he felt his hand move back up her arm to her bicep.

Her skin was soft against his collapsed palm as he slowly dragged it along the length of her arm. Her breathing was soft against his ears as he noticed her eyes were closed. He danced his eyes along the side of her face. Her cheeks bones, nose, the curve of her lips. He took a breath in as he unintentionally slid his hands along her under arms and down her side, lightly pressing his hand on her stomach.

"Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth." He said softly against her ear as she did so with her following breath.

He pressed his body on hers as she went forward. He moved his hands on her elbows as he put them down in front of her, putting her hands flat on the floor. She sucked in a breath as he leaned off her, pulling her body back against his.

"You alright?" He asked softly. She nodded her head, her eyes still closed as they were clenched tightly. She turned her head towards him, opening her eyes slowly as they focused on his. They were soft, and she felt his hands clench the fabric on her side. She moved her body self-consciously closer to his as she breathed in again through her nose and out slowly through her mouth. She lifted her hand, placing it on the back of his neck as started moving her face closer to his.

"Hey Will." The interruption of Michelangelo's voice made her drop her hand quickly, as she took a step forward off of Leonardo. She turned around looking past Leo at Mikey with a smile as he raised an eye ridge stepping into the dojo. "How's the physical therapy going?" He asked with a smile playing at his lips.

"Fine." She said shortly as Leonardo turned to face his brother. "What's up?"

"Hayden keeps calling your cell." He said as he handed Willow her buzzing phone. She sighed and flipped it open.

"What?" She asked in irritation.

"Hi to you to." Hayden said on the other line.

"I'm busy." She said looking over towards Leo and then away quickly as their eyes met.

"Mom said something about you being in the hospital? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Willow sighed crossing her free arm under the one holding her cell phone.

"Are you home?"

"No, I'm still with the guys."

"The guys?"

"My friends, the ones you met at the apartment."

"Oh yeah. Where do they live at?" Willow laughed at the question.

"Forget that Hayden, I'm fine alright."

"Alright, Tyler and I just wanted to know. We worry about our sister."

"I know you do, I love you guys."

"He's back from break by the way. You should come out with us, we're going to a show tonight."

"What show?"

"Some local band is playing at that club we used go to when CBGBs closed. 'Member?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's right off Bleaker St."

"Yeah, you should come." She looked over her shoulder Leo as she sighed.

"Can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, I'm just…it's not a good time right now."

"Bullhonky. You're comin' if I have to drag your ass out myself. With Ty's help of course because I mean, he's the strong one." Willow smirked and turned towards Leo.

"Lemme call you back." She said as Hayden agreed hanging up the phone. "That was Hayden she said as Mikey stood behind her moving to her side now to be apart of the conversation.

"What did he say?" He asked with a slight bit of excitement. Willow smiled.

"He and my other brother Tyler are here on break and they asked me to go to a show with them."

"What kind of show?" Mikey asked as Leo nodded his head.

"Rock show, like a buncha bands play. I used to go when my band was actually a band." She said with a sigh.

"You want to go?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Yes. But, I don't want to put anyone in danger."

"I doubt the Foot will be looking for you at a rock show." Leo said in almost a scoff. Willow narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"I was only trying to think of the safety for your…"

"I understand. Casey can go with you. He'll keep you safe if anything happens."

"So you're letting me go?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm not your warden Will, you can leave whenever you wish."

"I'll go call Casey and tell him." Mikey said running out of the dojo. Willow stood in front of Leo as they both had their arms crossed. She looked him over once more before stepping closer towards him. She turned around as she pressed her back against him lifting her arms out to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked unfolding his arms and placing them do his side.

"Do you not want to finish?" She asked turning her head to look over her shoulder. He let a small breath out and stepped closer to her, placing his hands back where they were on her stomach.


	21. I Want You to Want Me

"Willow lets go already!" Casey called from the bottom of the stairs. "It's like you're a chick or something."

Willow walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom step as everyone turned and looked at her. Her hair was done up, as her side bangs curved around the side of her face. She wore a black halter-top stopping right above the top of her pants as the strap was strung together with faux diamonds. A black leather jacket over her bare shoulders that came down to about the curve of her sides and tight dark colored jeans that clung to every curve of her body with black boots. She smirked slightly as Mikey stood up immediately.

"Whoa…" He said softly as Willow put her head down in a smile taking the last step down.

"Willow, you look…"

"Like a girl?" She said with an arched brow as she passed Casey.

"Hey, who's the hot chick?" Raph said coming out of the dojo with Leo as they both stopped in their tracks as Willow lifted her head, tucking a piece of hair that fell in her face back.

"See, now at least Raph knows how to compliment a girl in only slightly a sexist's kinda way." Willow said in a chuckle as she patted his arm. He looked at her up and down crossing his arms.

"I think you should go change." Mikey said crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. She turned towards him returning his gesture.

"Why?"

"Because you look far too hot to be walkin' the streets." Raph added.

"Oh wow. Okay, I have two brothers that are going to be there _and_ Casey. Believe me; they're just as over protective about other guys around me as you all are. I mean, once this guy asked for my number when I was with Tyler and he punched the guy out for absolutely no reason. His excuse was that he had a certain "look" to him. So believe me, no worries guys."

"Yeah and on top of that I'm there." Casey said with a smile. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Meaning, I'm not even going to get looked at, never mind hit on."

"Good." Leonardo said as Raph looked over at him with a raised eye ridge. "Well, less for us to worry about." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Riight…" Mikey said turning his attention back to Willow. "Well have a good time tonight babe. Want a picture of me to keep in your wallet just in case?" Willow smirked holding her side as held back a laugh.

"No Mikey, I don't think I could ever forget this face." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the first band." Casey said walking away from Donnie and taking Willow's hand. She walked with Casey giving on last wave to the boys before the bricks closed her off.

"Ahh…you see that boys? That's how you handle a chick." Mikey said walking away to the couch as he brushed his hand on his shell.

"That was a peck Mikey, nothing to be gloating about." Donnie added.

"Yeah, I got somethin' like that months ago." Raph said in a scoff.

"Well, I got one before you did!" Mikey said back.

"Willow!" Hayden called from the bar over the loud music, as he ran over to his sister giving her a hug. He lifted her from the ground as Tyler was next doing the same.

"Ok, ow guys. Just came from the hospital remember?" Tyler put her down gentle.

"That's right, you alright?" He asked as she smiled.

"Fine. How are you? Looket you! You're still towering over me!" She said putting her arms around him in another hug. He was always bigger than Hayden, but now after being a junior in college and playing football for most of his life he's become a little on the large side. He hugged her as he looked behind her shoulder at Casey.

"Who's he?" Tyler asked crossing his arms as Casey nudged Willow.

"Oh, this is my_friend_ Casey. Friend. Get it? He has a girlfriend."

"Where's his girlfriend?" Tyler asked narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Beer, anyone? Anyone? No just me? Alright then." Casey said as he walked past Tyler and Hayden's fierce looks to the bar.

"She's at home. Rock shows aren't her thing. You've met her Hayden, April."

"Oh yeah, the hottie with the red hair." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Something like that."

"So you gonna do the honors of singing tonight? I already told Jane you were coming!" Hayden said pointing towards the stage. Willow laughed nervously before shaking her head.

"No. No, no, no, no. Definitely not."

"When the hell did you become shy?" Tyler asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Shut up. I'm just…hurt. And I can't really sing when my stomach was impaled." Willow said crossing her arms.

"Casey, where's Willow?"

"She's with her brothers Don, calm down. If anythin' happens you'll most likely hear somethin'."

"Yeah, well. Just be cautious."

"Yeah, yeah." Casey said back into his ear piece as he leaned against the bar looking out towards the crowd of people in front of him.

"Willow!" A girl screamed over the loud music wrapping her arms around Willow in a hug. Casey watched the small group of people around Willow intently as two more girls surrounded her.

"Hey Jane!" Willow exclaimed back hugging her.

"Tell me you're singing!"

"No, I'm not, not tonight." Willow said with a shy smile.

"Oh… Stop that noise! You're singing!" Jane said grabbing Willow's hand and dragging her to the stage. Willow grabbed onto Casey's hand as she passed him pulling her along.

"What's goin' on?" He asked her as they pushed their way to the stage.

"They're making me sing." Willow said in a wince.

"Awesome."

"No, not awesome, bad. Bad, bad, bad!" Willow said as Jane pulled her away from Casey.

"Hey, I'm gonna borrow her for a second." Casey nodded his head with a smirk.

"Go for it babe. Break a leg!" Casey called after Willow as she turned around with a glare as she disappeared back stage. "Hey Don." Casey said as he pressed the button on his ear piece that was hidden away.

"Where'd she go?"

"Get the guys, they're not gonna want to miss this."

Donnie stared at the numerous computer screens in his lab as they all showed the same image of what Casey could see. The music was loud and made the small speakers Donnie had made tune out. He adjusted the volume so he could hear the people around Casey and the music for it to come in clearer. He got up from his lab chair as he went into the lair.

"Hey bros! Get your shells in the lab!" He yelled as he sat back in his chair. He saw Willow peek her head back out from a curtain on the side of the stage as Casey's arm came into view holding up a beer. Casey's woo was loud as Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo walked into the lab.

"What the hell was that?" Raph asked as he leaned against Donnie's chair.

"Willow's going to sing." Donnie said with a smile.

"She's bringing attention to herself?" Leo asked crossing his arms.

"Casey is there dude, and besides I don't think they let Foot Ninja into clubs." Mikey said with a chuckle as Leo rolled his eyes. They all put their attention back to the computer screens as a girl went to center stage.

"Alright, alright. Settle down bitches!" The girl said as people in the audience wooed and screamed obscenities back. She flipped a guy off as she continued to speak. "We have a special surprise this evening! We all know her, we all love her! Now, here she is and believe me it's about fuckin' time! Willow "Candy Ass" Moore!" Willow was shoved on stage as the crowd started to yell and scream as the drummer behind her hit the snare in repetitive to the clapping. The guitarist gave her a hug as she the girls opened her arms in welcome to the crowd.

"Candy ass huh? Thanks Jane." Willow said as Jane slapped her on the behind. "How the fuck are ya?" Willow said as she laughed nervously into the mic. Everyone wooed, along with Casey as he held up his beer again. "Fan-fuckin'-tastic. Now, I've been forced up here against my own will and I must say, seeing all you drunken bastards I am no longer nervous." People yelled again as she turned around towards the guitarist as the drummer started the song. "This one, we should all know and if you don't sing along anyways!" The song started as Willow put her hand on the mic stand.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me"

She bent backwards as she shook her shoulders having her jacket fall from her shoulders. She moved her hips to the music as she took the mic off the stand moving around the stage. Casey followed her with his little camera.

"Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me  
I'll shine up my old brown shoes  
Put on a brand new shirt  
Get home early from work  
If you say that you love me  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me."

She put her hands in the air as the drummer tapped the bass with her clapping her hands. All around Casey the crowd started to follow her lead.

"I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me  
I want you to want me"

Everyone broke into cheers and applause as Willow smiled, laughing and hugging the basses and guitarist and slapping five with the drummer as she bowed. Jane came back on stage throwing her arms around Willow in a hug.

"How about them apples huh!?" Jane said into the mic as she put it back on the stand. Willow still laughed as Jane put her arm around her shoulders. "Let's hear it for her people, COME ON!" Willow smiled bowing her head to the raise of the applause waving to Casey as he whistled for her.

"I'm gonna marry her." Mikey said as Willow walked off stage. Raphael chuckled as Donnie shook his head. "I am!"

"Keep dreamin' Mike." Raph said leaving the lab. Mike followed to further dispute with his brother as Leonardo still stood looking at the screen at Willow's smiling face. Don turned around in his chair with a smile coming to his lips.

"She's something else huh?" Donnie said as Leo broke away from his trance.

"What?" He said looking down at Donnie who smiled wider.

"I said, she's something else huh?"

"Yeah…" Leo said turning his attention back towards the screen. "She's…something."

"How's Donnie?" They heard Willow's voice say as her face was closer to the screen in front of Casey. Casey stuttered with some form of words as she waved into the camera hidden in Casey's necklace he wore. "Hey Donnie! Thanks for keeping an eye on me." She blew him a kiss in the screen as one of the other girls came up from behind her giving her a hug. They both screamed with excitement as Leo smiled.

"Smart too." Donnie said with a shrug.

"She knows we care." Leo said softly. Don turned back around slowly nodding his head.

"We do care. _All_ of us." Don said raising an eye ridge. Leo looked down at him breaking away from his arm crossed stance and turning towards the door.

"Yeah."

* * *

Ok. I don't own the rights to I want you to want me by Letters to Cleo so therefore I am using this disclaimer that I am writing this for fun not for money! Don't sue me!! 


	22. Sigh of Relief

Casey walked Willow back to the lair as he helped her down the stairs from her inability to walk in a straight line. The two beers she had, and the number of shots Tyler made her do with him on top of the medication she was given the days before gave her an easy alcohol buzz. He sat her on the couch as Mikey woke up from the weight next to him.

"Hey babe." He said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Mikey." She smiled patting his leg.

"She's drunk." Casey said with a laugh as he sat in the arm chair.

"I am not Casey Jones! I'm just a little, tiny, itsy, bitsy buzzed. Nothing to be all worried about and stuff. Ya know? I mean, I can walk and stuff. Hungry though. Is there pizza?" She said looking over at Mikey who looked at her with mouth gaped.

"Wow… Yeah, we always have pizza Will. Lemme get it for you." Mikey said getting up trying to push down his laughter.

"No, no." Willow said pushing him back down. "I'll get it. I'm a big girl." She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge as she put a cold slice of pizza in her mouth. She walked back over to the couch with a huff as Mikey started another movie.

"Well, I'm gonna get home before April has a conniption fit." Casey said getting from the chair.

"Night Case." Mikey said.

"Yeah, thanks again Casey!"

"No problem babe. See you guys tomorrow." He said climbing the stairs as Raphael walked down them. He dabbed Casey on the hand saying good-night as Raph opened the fridge looking over at the couch at Willow.

"RAPH!" She said getting from the couch and walking into the kitchen. He raised an eye ridge to her as he opened a can of soda. She threw her arms around his shoulder in a hug as he kept his hands on the can.

"Uh…hey Will…?" He asked looking past her at Mikey. He mouthed the words "she's drunk" as Raphael laughed. "Oh…let's get you to bed." Raph said putting his soda can down and taking Willow off her feet. She yelped as he held her against his plastron in bridal style. She clenched onto his shoulders as he started for the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She said squirming to get free as Raph passed Leo's room. "I wanna say good-night to Leo." She smirked turning his door knob slowly. Raph stopped her closing Leo's door quietly.

"Are you crazy? He's been asleep for hours now."

"Nu-uh!" She said hitting his arm. "And besides, Donnie said I can't sleep on the couch. And Leo's bed is comfty."

"You like Leo." Raph said as a smile went across his face.

"No, fuck you." She said narrowing her eyes. Raphael chuckled.

"I can't believe I didn't see that before."

"Shut up." Willow said shoving his arm as she started to smirk.

"Is there a reason why you two are fighting in front of my room?" Leonardo said as he leaned against his door frame.

"Now's your chance Will." Raph said walking away to his room. She opened her mouth about to say something to Raph as she turned towards Leo with her mouth still opened and trying to find some words to say. She sighed putting her head down and biting her lip.

"Uh…Hey Leo." She said looking back up at him with a nervous smile. He raised an eye ridge to her as he nodded his head.

"Hi."

"Lovely evening we're having." She said looking around the lair as Leo continued to look at her in question. "Um, so yeah…I'm gonna…go. And you have…a…good sleep. Night!" She said walking back down the stairs.

"Willow, wait." He called after her as she stopped stumbling a bit on the stairs as she caught herself with the railing. She sighed to her fumble shaking her head to her embarrassment. Leo smiled walking towards her as he held out his hand for her to take it. She did standing up as she held her stomach.

"Ow…" She said as he pulled her tighter to his body.

"Put your weight on me." He said as they walked to his room. "You can take my room. I was just meditating anyways." He said as he sat her on his bed. "You were pretty amazing tonight." He said as she took off her jacket. She looked up at him as she slid it slowly from her arms with a smile.

"Thanks." She said nervously. He nodded his head walking towards the door was she winced hearing her call his name over and over again his head for him to stop. He reached the door opening it and stepping in the hall was she closed her eyes biting her lip. "Leo." He stopped and looked at her as she got from the bed putting her hand on his. "Wanna, just like….Talk for a little while?"

"About what?"

"Anything, everything." Willow shrugged. "I'm not tired and you don't seem to be getting to bed any time soon and besides I wanna know they guy behind the mask." She smirked pulling him back into his room. He looked down at her hand on his as he followed her willingly.

She sat back on his bed pushing herself up to his headboard and putting her arms behind her head. He sat next to her placing his hands over his lower plastron. They sat in silence for a moment before she looked over at him with a smile.

"So, I just wanted to thank you again for everything you and your family have done for me."

"Really Will, it's alright." Leo said as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. But still, it makes me feel better to know you know." He smiled as she looked down at her hands, playing with them in her lab.

He looked across her face in the dim candle light. Her nose, the curve of her lips as her tongue danced slowly over her bottom one, glistening with wetness. Her cheeks, the small flutter of her eye lashes as they looked up at him, her small nervous smile. He looked away with a sigh as she leaned forward a bit trying to catch his expression.

"Willow, can I ask you something?" Leo said without looking at her, but straight ahead. She turned towards him a bit, tucking her legs under her body as she nodded her head.

"Yeah sure tiger anything you want." She said with a small smile. He picked his head up a bit to the name and turned towards her.

"Tiger?"

"Trying it out, like it?"

"I could learn to like it." He said with a small smile. She nodded her head.

"Good, so question?"

"Yeah. Um… you've told me a lot about you and some things that you've held inside of you for awhile. I felt really honored that you came to me with them and not Mikey or Don. I know you are closer with them so, I was surprised that you'd tell me all that." He sighed as she waited for his question, putting her hands on his. He looked down at them as her finger slowly ran up his forearm and back down. Her eyes were locked on his even though he didn't look at her. He kept his face forward, feeling her eyes dig into his. "I'm different than my brothers. I've always been able to deal with things differently and handle myself in a better, composed manner. I'm not perfect however. I mess up and I have problems like everyone else." He sighed again. "It's just, I wasn't exactly raised to believe in talking about them and opening up to a complete stranger." She stopped her hand from moving along his as her body jerked back a bit as if he stung her with his words. "Not that you're a complete stranger." He corrected himself, looking in her eyes now. She smiled lightly as she placed her hand back on his.

"Well good. After months of knowing you I hoped not."

"No, not at all. You're a good friend. Really." He sighed again.

"But…."

"But, I just…I have to be the strong one for my brothers. I have to be the one that keeps everything together for everyone and know when and where things are going to happen. I can't let them down."

"I'm not your brothers." She said softly leaning in towards him. He looked at her as her face was closer to his now. He could see the small freckles on her nose and the yellow specks throughout her eyes as the candle light danced along them. He felt his body shift towards her as she allowed him, putting her arm up as he moved slowly down his shoulder and bicep.

"I know. I'm glad that you gave me an open to let me…."

"Vent." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Vent is a good word." He smiled back.

"I know that no matter what you're going to be a strong, good willed….guy for everyone around you. Everyone that you care about, when the time comes you will spring into action and be your take charge self. But, when you're alone with me or your brothers I've seen you interact with them. You're just like an older brother and it's nice to see that side to you." She smirked watching her hand now as it moved back up his bicep. She noticed the tone in it even more now as she actually felt the tightness of his skin over the muscle. She tired to steady her breathing as he looked up at him, catching his eyes. So many times she wished he didn't look away so she could see them and know them. He let her look this time, her eyes going over his as he did the same over hers.

She lifted her hand slowly as it cupped around the side of his neck. She moved up on her knees a little, positioning herself closer to him as he watched her intently. His heart beat raced as she thought hers would bust from her chest. She swallowed hard as her lips moved closer to his. She'd never been the first to make a move, but in this situation she knew it was either now or never. Their lips gazed as Leo's whole body stiffened under hers. She pressed her chest against his, putting her weight on his for a moment as she moved her hand that was on his bicep to his shoulder. She steadied herself on her knees as she moved her hands down his arms, searching for his hands as she placed them on her back. His lips were closed as she leaned back slowly from her kiss and looking into his unreadable expression.

"It'll be easier if you kiss back." She said softly with a smile. He looked at her cautiously as he let out a slow breath.

"I'm not….I've never…"

"I kinda guessed." She smirked. "Not that that's a bad thing. It's kinda endearing." He raised an eye ridge to her as she chuckled. "Well I mean, it's cute ya know. I can teach…you…things. Like you taught me."

"I taught you how to fight, this is a little different."

"No it's not." She said rolling her eyes. "Alright look…" She said moving so she straddled his lap. He stiffened his body more as he felt the warmth of her body on his thighs. "It's easy. Just relax first." She said putting her hands on his shoulders. He sighed trying to drop the tension in them. She started gripping the muscle in his shoulders in her hands as she messaged them. He tried not to show how good it felt to have her kneed the tension away from his muscles as she moved her hands down to his bicep and back up to his shoulders and neck. "Alright, now." She said moved her body a little closer to his as her chest was against his plastron. "Now, when I open my mouth, you follow." He nodded his head slowly as she pressed her lips against his again. He was able to press his lips back this time. He felt her lips part against his as he did the same, clenching his eyes tighter as he felt her soft, warm tongue caress against his. He gripped the thin fabric on her back as she pulled away slowly. "Better?" She asked opening her eyes as he did nodding his head. She smirked kissing his lips again. "Good. Now, you're on your own tiger. No more lessons."

"Well, what happens if I want another one?"

"You know how to do it now. Get one yourself." She said crossing her arms. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he quickly wrapped his arms around her body, moving her it on his mattress as he lay above her. He pressed his lips against hers, deeply as she closed her eyes, putting her hands to the back of his neck pushing his body down on hers tighter. He pulled away slowly, kissing her bottom lip as he opened his eyes. She tired to catch her breath as she opened her eyes slowly on his with a smile coming across her face. "Well then. Yes, that would be what I meant." He smiled sitting up as she did as well, pushing her hair out of her face. "Woo…ok, is it hot in here or…just me?" She said fanning herself with her hand as her cheeks were flushed. Leo smiled with a slight chuckle as Willow looked at him in surprise. "I've never heard you laugh before."

"You're funny sometimes." He shrugged.

"Wow, thanks Leo." She said punching his arm slightly. He rubbed his as he kept the smile on his face. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she laid back on his bed with a yawn. "So, anything else you wanna tell me while I'm here tiger?" Leo thought for a moment before lying next to her, putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm not exactly sure, but every time I see you I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Like, I'm riding on a boat and waves just keep crashing over and over again on the bow and I can't seem to steady myself. Your face haunts my dreams and I try and meditate it away but they keep coming back every night." He sighed staring up at his ceiling. He tried to stop himself from purging out these words of his very soul to her but couldn't help it. His dream he had nights ago kept coming back in flashes as he lay next to her. Her voice echoing through his head for him to open up and let her in before it was too late. He clenched his eyes tightly awaiting her scoff or laughter.

She smiled to herself as she turned her head towards him. His eyes moved back and forth over a crack in his ceiling as he started hard at it. She leaned up on her elbow as she got a better look of his face. His voice the same intensity it always was with a hint of truth and embarrassment behind it.

"What was the dream?" She asked softly as he turned his head towards her with his brow furrowed in question.

"What?"

"The dream you had, what was it about?"

"I've been having the same one for nights now." He sighed looking back at his ceiling.

"Tell me." She said pressing the side of her body against his. He looked at her before sighing and going back to the crack in the ceiling.

"I'm in a field and I think that I'm alone, but I'm not. I hear your voice in the distance and the sky that was once a beautiful light blue turns darker. I see your body lying in the broken grass in the distance and I run towards it. I drop to my knees as I see the grass covered in blood, your blood." He says as he turns to look at her now. She furrows her brow for a moment as he continues. "I try and stop the bleeding but you tell me it's useless, that it's going to happen either way. I move you closer to me as you tell me to let you in before it's too late. That, I need you as much as you need me. You tell me, you say "I need you Leo." The desperation in your voice is overwhelming. I promise you that I'll let you in and you kiss me. The kiss makes my body feel, like…" He sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know, it's this amazing feeling that just takes over my body and lingers when I wake up. I try and get rid of it but it just….lingers." She smiles softly, putting her hand on his chest as she traces her finger slowly along the top of his plastron.

"Weird…" She says softly as he looks down at her.

"What part?"

"I've had the same dream, just backwards. You're laying on the ground and you plead with me to get me to get you to open up."

"But, you actually got hit in the stomach." He said with a worried look, running the back of his hand slowly along her stomach. She looks down at his hand and back up at him with a shrug.

"Coincidence?"

"Possible…" He sighed. She smiled and kisses his cheek softly.

"Perhaps it's just because you've been suppressing the fact that you might actually have feelings for me down for so long they're coming back to you in your self conscious giving you advice to actually open up to me so that you can get all of these things out of your head for good and move on from them." She said with an arched brow. He shrugged with another sigh as she rolled her eyes. "You're so broody." She said rolling onto her back.

"I am not." She giggle softly.

"Yes you are. You're so deep yet you always have this need to not show it unless it's through that always stern arm crossed expression you _always_ wear."

"Not always." He said softly. She smiled leaning back over him.

"Don't worry, it's kinda endearing as well."

"Why's that?"

"Because I think if I said it was hot you'd give me that 'I have two heads' look again." Leo chuckled lightly as Willow bit her lip with a smile.

"Hot?" She shrugged.

"Well, I don't know man. You're the one with the muscles and stuff. And that voice you use when you're trying to be demanding and commanding. My lord!" Leo raised an eye ridge to her again as he laughed.

"Wow…never thought anyone would ever think of me as 'hot'," He said using hand quotations. She rolled her eyes lying back on her back.

"So apparently, I can't tell you anything because it just makes you cocky."

"No, that's Raph." Leo said still laughing. Willow joined in as she covered her mouth shaking her head.

"True." Their laughter faded as they both lay next to each other. Leonardo found Willow's hand next his against the covers as he softly graced his finger along the side of her palm. She smiled putting her hand in his moving her body closer as a smile went across his face to the feel of her warmth along his arm.


	23. My Guard is Up

Leonardo woke up to the feel of something move against his plastron, as soft hair itched against his chest. He opened his eyes slowly as they focused on Willow's long hair flowing down her back. She pressed her body against the length of his as her legs curled up to her lower stomach, her arms tucked under her head. His hand was around her stomach placed gently over one of her knees as he pushed himself up. He turned his head over his shoulder as he noticed his alarm clock wasn't set. He sighed rolling onto his shell as he sat up on the edge of the bed rubbing away sleep from his face.

It was five and he usually gets up earlier than most of his brothers, he knew Donatello was up by now and would bombard him with questions as soon as he went down stairs. Raphael wouldn't be a worry since he probably didn't go to bed until two hours ago. Michelangelo is most likely snoring away on the couch with video game control still in hand.

He looked over his shoulder at her once more before he got up from the bed quickly and quietly. His weight barely moved the mattress as he walked soundlessly across the floor, grabbing his katanas and strapping them to his shell. He stepped into the hallway closing the door behind him looking over the railing to the dark and quiet lair.

He could see Donnie's body roll across the lab in his computer chair and back again to the computer screens. Leo started for the stairs with a sigh, clenching onto the cold metal of the railing before he took the first step. His stomach felt like the boat he was continuously on was in the middle of a storm. He felt his stomach do lurch upwards as he took another step. All of his senses were off, he tried to steady himself with a few breaths but, nothing helped. His contradicting voice came back.

"_Why would you tell her so much? There was no need for that. She's pretty, but you can't always fall for a pretty face Leonardo. This is ridiculous. What if something happens with the Foot now and she gets captured. You're too attached now for it not to hurt. You'll get blinded by her in battle and you can't afford that! Not with three brothers by your side."_ He sighed once more shaking his head as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs, into the dojo.

He closed the door quickly wishing there was a lock on it. He wanted to grab something, anything and just throw it with a yell, scream building up inside of him. He took his katanas from the leather straps and gripped them tightly with a low fierce growl. He let himself become weak, and vulnerable. Something he told himself, no matter what he would never do. This had to be different, it was different. She wasn't using it against him, she had no plans on telling anyone about what he said. _Did she?_ He shook his head again twisting the hilt of his twin blades in thought.

"_Maybe she had been drunk? I did taste a good amount of alcohol on her when she kissed me. Her tongue was saturated in it when it grazed against mine."_ He felt his body tingly from the haunting feeling of her kiss. He closed his eyes with a steady breath as he placed his katanas on the floor in front of him, kneeling on the bamboo matt.

"Mornin' Prince Charmin'." He heard Raph's voice same from the dojo's doorway. Leo opened his eyes slowly as they narrowed looking at his brother's expression. It wasn't mad, or irritated even, just straight. However, his body gave his emotions away as he clenched tightly onto his biceps as they folded against his plastron.

"Prince Charming?" Leo repeated looking up at Raph with a raised eye ridge.

"How was entertainin' your lady friend last night?" Raph scoffed as he went into the room picking up a pair of weights.

"We talked for a bit and then we fell asleep." Leo said before taking in another slow calming breath.

"Uh huh."

"Your room's right next to mine Raph, don't you think you would have heard something if something happened?" Leo snapped as he turned his head towards his brother. Raph narrowed his eyes to his brother's change in tone. Almost a yell. Raph smirked.

"_He's never this quick to lose it."_ He thought to himself as he put down the weights.

"Iunno, you might not be that good." Raph shrugged as he heard Leo's growl from behind. He felt his body lunge forward as it smacked hard against the matt. He turned around on his shell as he kicked Leo off him. He jumped up to his feet as Leo balanced himself on a knee before standing slowly. "You alright man, you seem a little on edge?" Raph said with sarcasm dripping from his words. His snooty voice and that smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Leonardo glared once more before dropping out of stance.

"Leave Raphael."

"No Leonardo." They both glared at each other for a moment as Raph took his sais from his belt twisting them against his forearms. Leonardo slowly unsheathed his katanas from their straps keeping them to his side. "Let's see what you got lover boy." Leonardo narrowed his eyes before charging towards Raph with a low growl that turned into a deep yell as their blades connected.

"HEY!" They heard from the side of the room as she clapped her hands loudly to try and knock them out of whatever they were doing. "What the hell is wrong with you two?! You're using _weapons_ to fight one another! Back to your corners!" They were both hesitant as their metal released against its hold, still glaring hard at one another. "Now!" Leo dropped his arms, placing his katanas back in their strap as Raph narrowed his eyes on his brother before they broke away from one another.

Willow would have stepped in between them if she didn't think she was going to get killed. The only other solution was to yell and make loud noises to break them out of their fighting daze. She used to have to turn the hose on to Tyler and Hayden. However, they never had metal weapons in their hands, which they knew and were trained to use for their whole lives. She shuttered to the thought as she walked over to Raphael, as Leonardo moved away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked softly as Raphael kept his glare on Leo.

"It's him! He's the one that attacked me."

"What?"

"Yeah you're lover boy over here isn't Mr. Perfect like you thought he was."

"Ok first, lover boy? This isn't a 80s movie and I'm not Molly Ringwald. Second, I never thought Leo was perfect, no one is perfect. And third, you both had weapons drawn so you're _both_ at fault." Willow said crossing her arms.

"Who the hell is Molly Ringwald?" Raph repeated looking at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes.

"Red head, Pretty in Pink? Can do the lipstick boob thing in the breakfast club….Not the point Raphael!" She said waving her hands to dismiss her crazy explanation. "Point is, he's your brother and you don't fight like this. Now apologize."

"Yeah, we don't do that." Raphael scoffed as he looked over at Leo.

"Well, you do now. Say you're sorry and hug."

"Ha, nice try sweetheart." Raph said walking towards the door.

"Hey, I'm not done…Hey!" She said as Raph walked out of the room. She turned around to look at Leo as he kept his back towards her. She sighed catching up with Raph, grabbing his arm to have him stop. "Hey tough guy, you wanna give me an explanation to that! That's your brother and whatever problem the two of you are facing this fighting crap isn't helping or proving anything!"

"First off, you don't know me or my brother. Second, you wanna play miss nicey nice do it up there where people might actually give a shit and third, if fearless has a problem that's his own damned business not mine. He can cry about it later when he's alone with you again." Raph said pulling his arm away as he continued to walk down the alcove. Willow narrowed her eyes grabbing his arm again. He stopped and looked down at her hand, narrowing his eyes as they landed on hers. "Let go."

"Is that what this is about? Leo and I talked last night Raphael. Jesus, I guess it doesn't matter if it's a male turtle or human their all going to just keep their emotions to their fuckin' selfs!" She said throwing his arm back at him as she walked past him.

"Hey! I walk away not you!" He said grabbing her arm and pushing her against the bricks as walked in front of her.

"Ah!" She said turning back towards the dojo as she calmed herself closing the door slowly. Leonardo looked up at her as he sat back down in lotus position on the matt. She sat in front of him trying to force a smile. "That went well."

"It's Raph, he'll get over it."

"Is that how you two work?"

"Pretty much. We'll fight and then a couple hours later or day later we both cool down and without saying sorry, we know the other has apologized." Leo shrugged.

"Wow, so you two are basically the same turtle."

"What? No. Not at all…I'm…"

"Broody, and you get irate sometimes and need to get rid of frustration so you take it out on Raph for his little comments that push you over the edge." Willow said crossing her arms. Leo looked up at her in surprise.

"Ok, maybe we're similar." He shrugged. She smiled.

"But, you're also smart like Donnie, and you can be funny like Mikey." She said moving slightly closer to him. He felt their knees touch as he looked up at her face, closer to his. He sighed looking in her eyes again, closing his as he pressed his forehead to hers. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling his body to hers in a tight hug. She felt his muscles tighten under her hands as she pulled away slowly. "Alright tiger, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I just need to meditate for a bit." He sighed as she pulled away from him.

"Can you meet my half way at least?"

"What?"

"Can you meditate and then once your done and you still have some lingering thoughts about anything that you need to clear up or talk about can you come talk to me about them?" She said with a smile rubbing his arms slowly. He smirked putting his head down with a nod. "Good." She kissed him on the top of his beak and got up from the floor leaving the dojo.

"Morning babe." Mikey said in a yawn as he stretched on the couch.

"Good Morning Mikey." Willow said with a smile.

"I see you're not one for hang overs." Mikey said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha. No. I wasn't drunk. I was buzzed at the least."

"Morning guys." April said as she walked down the stairs. Donnie came out of the lab as Mikey got up from the couch to greet her.

"You're here early?" Willow asked as she put on a kettle for tea.

"I needed to go out of town for a few days. Here is your mail. Casey said he'd bring it down for you when I'm gone."

"How long you gonna be gone this time?" Donnie asked lifting up his magnifying goggles.

"About three days. Not a lot. I'm only going up the coast to Maine."

"Unless you get snowed in." Willow said.

"Is it supposed to snow?"

"Doesn't it always in Maine?" She chuckled as she flipped through her mail. She landed on another red envelope as she growled irritated. Donnie took it from her as she held it out.

"Those dudes are persistent." Mikey said crossing his arms.

"What does it say?" April asked moving closer to Donnie.

"It says. 'Know that if you come to the surface again you'll be mine.'" Donnie slowly looked up at Willow who hugged her arms around her tightly. "Raph, Leo get in here!"

"Wha the hell is the matter now?" Raph said coming from an alcove where he kept his motorcycle. He had grease on his hands as he wiped it off with a shammy. Leo came in from the dojo sliding his katanas slowly back in their straps.

"Will got another letter. It's serious." Don said handing it to Leo as Raph looked at it from over his shoulder. Leo looked up at Willow who stared at her feet, chewing on her bottom lip. The lock on the floor she had was unbreakable as April tried to shake her shoulder lightly. Finally, Mikey snapped his fingers in her face as she shook her head looking up at him.

"What?" She said looking at the worried faces around her. "I can't _not_ go topside. I have two jobs that I've spent enough time away from. I have family. Fuck them. I have my guard up now and I can't just ignore the fact that people are trying to get to me for no reason. No good reason anyways. They can't do anything to me. I'll get the cops."

"And tell them what? You've been staying in the sewer for the past month and got shot with an arrow from an underground mafia called the Foot?" Leo questioned crossing his arms. Willow glared at him following his stance.

"The first part I can leave out, but the second yes. Once they see the wound and I get a note from that doctor it'll just be piecing together everything."

"How long will that take? Days, weeks, months? Time you don't have if you're up there. And, what if the police go around your building asking questions? They'll know you haven't been in your apartment."

"You told me yourself you can't keep me here. I'm not a prisoner Leonardo."

"You're not, you're absolutely correct. But when your safety is involved we get involved and you stay here. This is serious Willow."

"And getting shot with an arrow wasn't?!" She snapped back as Mikey took a step back from her. Raph and Donnie from Leo as he narrowed his eyes to her tone.

"Ok, first off. Calm down." April said putting a hand on Willow's shoulder. She took a breath in and out slowly as she took all she had to not move April's hand from her shoulder. It physically hurt her to be touched at that moment with Leonardo's eyes digging inside hers. Her whole body tensed as she felt April's warm hand burning a hole in her skin. "Leo's right. I'll talk to your company's and tell them a version of the truth. That you are in trouble right now and need to get away for a little while. If worst comes to worst and this all blows over you can work with me. You like to travel?"

"Yeah." Willow said with her eyes still narrowed.

"Good. I needed an assistant anyways. Casey's only slightly reliable." Willow softened her expression with a smile.

"I just can't believe this. It's I mean, I can't go back to my own home. I can't spend time with my family just because some whack job is threatening me via letter."

"He did go further than a letter." Donnie said motioning towards Willow's stomach. Willow sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok, yeah. That was a little serious but I can't just wait down here until they forget about this. I mean apparently they are looking for you guys and I have no idea who it is, or what, but maybe we can just go up there and let them take me. They won't kill my right away because they need to know where you are. If I last a while than…"

"No." Leonardo said with a glare.

"She does have a point Leo." Raph spoke up. Willow nodded.

"It's too dangerous." April added. Willow sighed and sat down at the kitchen table running her hand through her hair pushing her bangs back out of her face.

"Then what?" She asked looking around at the turtles that looked back at each other. Mikey winced with a shrug as Donnie sat down at the table running a hand over his head. Raphael rolled his eyes walking back to the alcove as Leonardo stood in front of Willow with his arms crossed.

"Maybe we could try it?" Donnie said looking at Leo. He narrowed his eyes.

"No Don, no. We're not throwing Willow to the wolves like that."

"You wouldn't be. I know how to fight now. I'm not in that much pain. I could last a while."

"No."

"It's the only way this is going to work itself out Leo."

"To what, have you get killed because of us?"

"Maybe, if it is so be it."

"Ok, we're not talking like that." April said pulling out a chair and sitting next to her. "We can figure something out, maybe she can come with me to Maine?"

"They'll just be waiting for her to come back." Donnie shrugged. "She is rather good with her skills now Leo, she would be able to last…"

"She's not that good, and besides we go there and save her and we're looking at hundreds of Foot after her being able to _last_ as everyone says she can what then? We face the Foot, she could just get captured again. No, it wouldn't work." Willow lifted her hand up waving it at Leo.

"Hi, right here. Can we not talk about me as though I'm in another room? Thanks."

"Sorry…" Donnie said as Leo rolled his eyes.

"She could stay with Casey?" April thought.

"I don't want to bring you guys into this." Willow said shaking her head.

"We've been apart of this long before you came in the picture. It'll work. Casey can watch over you. It'll give the guys a reason to come up topside once in awhile. After a couple months it'll blow over and you can get a new apartment." April said with a smile on her face.

"That does sound better than just giving her to the Foot." Donnie said looking up at Leo. He nodded his head as April smiled taking out her cell.

"Good, I'll call Casey. He'll come and get you."

"Here." Donnie said getting up from the table. He ran into his lab as they heard him rummaging around for something. Willow got from her chair trying to see what he was doing as he came back out handing her a shell cell. "This is for you. It's a direct line to one of us at any time, day or night." Willow smiled and put her arms around Donnie's shoulders in a hug.

"Thanks Donnie."


	24. Spaghetti Thanks

Ok. For someone to not even READ my story and leave me a comment was pretty shit-tastic. I mean I was excited to get one and then they just had me fix conscience because of an error. Yeah…Ok! Thanks a bunch REALLY. At least have the decency to read ONE chapter? Guess not so...eat me.

Apologizes. I had a rough day on top of a rough week, year deal going and people are fuckin incredible sometimes! wow...Sorry...almost lost my cool there for a minute!

Anyways…Story…

* * *

Willow moved all her things from the lair to April's apartment. Casey carried some of her bags on his shoulders as Mikey carried Boba. Willow carried her guitar as Leo walked besides her, Raph and Donnie taking up the rear as they looked around carefully. 

The guys waited outside the apartment in an alleyway as Willow put a hood over her head walking in between April and Casey as they made their way into their apartment building.

"I don't see any Foot around." Leonardo said looking along the roof tops above. Donatello nodded as he scanned the streets and alleyways. "We should still be careful."

"I agree bro." Donnie said. Raphael and Michelangelo leaned against the Second Time Around alleyway wall waiting for April's signal.

"You can have this room." April said as she placed a bag on the spare bedrooms bed. Willow smiled placing her guitar on it as well. Boba moved around the apartment sniffing everything until she made herself comfortable on her bed in front of the couch.

"We'll take turns keeping an eye out." Leonardo said to Willow and Casey as April sighed in relief.

"Well, hopefully you'll all be safe when I get back." April said giving Casey a hug. "And you, be careful and don't ever leave these guys sight." She said giving Willow a hug. Willow smiled hugging back.

"Promise."

"Good. Watch her good guys, I need another girl around." She said making her way through the turtles with hugs.

"Don't worry April, she'll be just as pretty as she is once you leave." Mikey said putting his arm around Willow. April rolled her eyes as Casey took her bag walking her down to wait for her taxi.

"So, April said she bought some food. Want me to make you something? It's the least I can do for keeping me alive for the past month." Willow smiled nervously as Raph and Mikey jumped over the edge of the couch taking a seat. Donnie smiled and walked into the kitchen with her to help her cook as Leo walked through the apartment again just to make sure everything was clear. "I'll be right back Don." She said as Donnie stirred a pot of red sauce. She smiled patting his arm as she walked into the hallway.

She saw Leo walked into her new bedroom as he sat on the edge of the bed staring out of the window. She walked in as her soft foot steps smoothed over on the carpet. He picked his head up slowly as he heard the click of the door close from behind her. She pressed her back against it as she looked over at him with a shy smile, the moonlight hitting her face as she sat next to him.

"I don't like this." He said softly as Willow placed a hand on his leg.

"I kinda had an idea since you haven't said anything for while." She sighed as he kept his head down. "I'm making spaghetti and meatballs. April bought the stuff for me earlier so I could thank you guys. It's kinda my specialty, family recipe that grandma gave me." Willow smiled as Leo looked up at her forcing one. She rolled her eyes leaning in and kissing his lips softly as he closed his eyes letting her soft lips graze against his.

He felt his stomach twist to the thoughts going through it. He needed to keep her safe now, no matter what. He didn't want this to happen; he tired his best to keep himself away from her, unattached. But, now kissing her, feeling her soft warm lips against his and her slow steady breathing of safety and contempt he knew that is exactly what he was. Attached.

He lifted his hands to the side of her face as they gazed against her soft cheeks. He pushed her long dark hair back away from her neck as he moved his hand down the nape of it, pulling her lips tighter against his. Her soft noise she made made his heart leap up. He's never heard such a beautiful soft sound leave a woman's mouth before. The vibration from it against his lips made him want to push harder, gripping the shirt on her side tighter in his hands as she smiled against his lips, opening them slowly as he felt the warmth and wetness of her tongue against his dry, nervous mouth. She pulled away slowly from his lips, placing her forehead against his as she opened her eyes.

"Well, you're getting better at that." She said trying to catch her breath. He kept his eyes closed as she ran her hands down his arms slowly. "This whole 'I don't want you to read my emotions thing' is getting really tiring." She said with an arched brow. He opened his eyes slowly, pulling back as they focused on hers.

"I'm just worried." He sighed.

"Yeah I got that Mr. Stern Face." She said with a smirk. He moved his eyes slowly past her towards the window. She sighed again getting up from the bed. "Well, you're a really good friend Leo and I feel good with you here. Safe, ya know? You and your brothers. Just um…Don't worry too much." She said patting his shoulder as she walked back to the kitchen.

She took some bread from the breadbox, cutting it in slices as she placed them on a cookie sheet. Donnie watched her carefully as her face was lower than usual.

She couldn't help but think that all of this was wrong. Her kissing him, trying to force him to get closer to her. Something was there, he had dreams about her but his self conscience and she could only do so much. She sighed shaking her head a little as she thought of their kiss, the way _she_came about it. It just seemed wrong.

She didn't really even consider the fact that he was not human, but that never really was a big deal to her. At first it was weird but now it's like second nature. She didn't even realize it until one of them said something about being a turtle.

Maybe she was holding onto the person she thought Leo to be. The guy she saw in her dreams months ago before the letters and arrow and everything just got messed up. She got to know him a little. She got him to open up a little, but it wasn't enough and she wasn't going to push it.

Was she wrong for thinking they had shared a little moment together? She did get him to laugh, and he did kiss her back. The way he placed her on his bed, the way his body weight left on hers. His lips, the candle light, the musky scent of incense and him filling her senses, making her body feel just perfect in that moment. She chewed on her bottom lip as her stomach twisted in knots to the dwelling thoughts of should have and should nots rolling through her head.

"You alright?" Donnie asked stirring the sauce slowly. She looked up at him as she spread butter on the slices, knocking herself out of her daze.

"Yeah Don." She forced a smile. "I'm good." She placed the cookie sheet with garlic bread in the oven.

"You just seem a little spaced out?" He asked moving out of her way as she tested the sauce.

"Just thinking about the past couple days. The mess that I like to call my life." She sighed rolling her eyes to her melodramatic excuse. _God, I sound like some whinny bitch in a chick flick._

"Well, I'm sure everything will work itself out soon. We're here. I'm gonna take first shift if you wanna talk later?" Donnie said handing her a can of soda. She smirked cracking it open.

"Thanks Don. I'm sure I will."

After eating and endless compliments from Mikey about how she should be a cook Raph and Casey went out. Didn't really give an answer to where besides 'out'. Donnie stayed and helped clean up as Mikey went back to the couch with Boba to finish watching his movie. Leo leaned against the wall connecting the living room and kitchen as Willow washed the sauce pan. Donnie eyed him carefully, without seeming too noticeable. His brother almost never took his eyes off Willow. They moved slowly up and down her body as she scrubbed the pan in the sink. Donnie finally walked past him catching his eye as he turned into the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" Don asked as Leo nodded his head slowly, tearing his eyes away from Willow. She turned her head to notice Leo turning the corner.

"What's up? Leo asked as he put his shell against the hallway.

"What's going on with you two?" Donnie whispered.

"Who?" Leo said back returning the same tone.

"You and Willow."

"Nothing, why?"

"There's a reason behind you staring at her then?"

"I wasn't staring…Just observing." Leo shrugged. Donnie raised an eye ridge slowly.

"Observing?"

"Yes." Leo said crossing his arms.

"So, nothing going on then?"

"No…" He looked down for a moment before furrowing his brow and looking back up at his brother. "Why, did she say something?" Donnie smirked shaking his head.

"No. Should she have?"

"No." Leo said turning his head towards the kitchen.

"Whatever you say Leo." Don said patting his brother's shoulder. Leo rolled his eyes with a sigh as he followed his brother back into the kitchen. Willow was standing with her hand on her hip as they stopped in the doorway.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing…" They both said in unison.

"Uh huh." She said arching her brow as she turned back to the skin throwing a dishrag over her shoulder.

"Dudes, you're missing the best part!" Mikey said as he tilted his head to yell in their direction still keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Donnie smirked walking into the living room as he sat to appease Mikey. Leo lingered in the doorway as Willow turned around chucking the dishrag at him.

"Well, if you're gonna stand there you might as well help me." She said holding out a dripping pan. He walked in taking it from her as he dried it. He put it away as she handed him a cup next, then a plate. He looked around the cupboards as he noticed she was standing in front of the cabinet that held the plates. He sighed softly, moving over towards her as he leaned up pushing his body on her side. She stopped cleaning another plate and looked at him as he placed it on a stack catching her eyes on his. He put his arm down slowly, as their eyes never left one another's.

She cleared her throat handing the one she held in the skin to him as the warm water dripped down her forearm. He smirked a little taking it from her and placing it on the stack above her head. He moved his arm down her back slowly as he put it to his side. She felt goose bumps cover her body as he looked back down into the skin with a breath.

"Are there any dishes left?" He asked softly, still close enough to brush against the side of her body. She shook her head as she held her hands submerged under the hot soapy water. "Alright." He said whipping off his hands and putting the towel down on the counter next to her.

He leaned his shell against it, crossing his arms as he looked over at her. She unplugged the drain, putting her hands on the edge of the skin as she gripped the ceramic. She shook her head with a sigh as she pushed herself away from the counter grabbing her soda can from the table.

He watched her carefully again. Something was wrong, her body language was screaming at him that she was irritated; he just had no idea why. She kicked the chair out from the table and sat in it. Her legs opened as she slouched back against it taking another sip of her soda. She put her head back, pressing the heel of her palm against her temple and running her hand through her hair. Her bangs moved out of her face as she put her head down. She looked better with her hair back and out of her face. He tilted his head slightly admiring her as she looked up at him, her hair falling back in her eyes.

"What?" she asked sounding a little harsher than she liked.

"You alright?"

"Peachy." She said sarcastically as she adjusted herself on the chair to sit up straight. She sighed shaking her head. "Just stressed." She shrugged putting aside the harsh tone and using her normal one. "Thanks for helping me with the dishes." She said looking back up at him with a smile. He nodded his head giving her one back.

"Welcome."

"So, how is this going to work?" She asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"How is what going to work?"

"This arrangement. Are you guys going to like take shifts to watch over me?" Leo sighed a little realizing what she was talking about and nodded his head.

"Yeah. It's easier that way, and we'll know that you're protected. And when we're not here Casey will be."

"So, I'm never going to be alone?"

"No. You'll have one of us here at all times." Leo said folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the chair, opening his legs slightly making himself comfortable. She nodded her head slowly. "It's better that way."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"Once April gets back, she'll be able to go out with you so you're not always stuck in here. Day time only though." Leo said sternly.

"Understandable. Just hope this doesn't go on for too much longer, I would like to get back to my life sometime." She sighed. "Not that I really had much of one anyways…" She shrugged.

She rolled her eyes at her apathy and got up from the table. Leo stood up as well. She smiled to herself at how much of a gentleman he could be sometimes. Every time she'd stand up from the table Leonardo and Splinter were the only two to get up from their seats. Donnie would on occasion, but always Leo.

"Well, you should probably be getting back to the lair. It's late and I don't want Splinter to worry." She said with a smile. "Oh wait." She went into the fridge and took out a plate with aluminum foil over it handing it to Leo. The bottom of it was still warm and smelt of their dinner from earlier. "It's for him, and tell him I say thank you." Leo nodded his head with a smile. She smiled back leaning up and kissed his cheek softly. "Thanks."

Leo walked over to the fire escape and nudged Mikey's head on the way.

"Come on Mike."

"Awwww….C'mon Leo, like five more minuets?" Mikey whined as Willow smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulder as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mikey." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled getting up from the couch and giving her a tighter hug. Donnie looked over at Leo as he looked out of the window towards the city.

Mikey walked over to the window with Leo as he waved and blew a kiss to Willow. Leo rolled his eyes tugging on Mikey's bandanna as Mikey stumbled back onto the fire escape. Willow giggled taking a seat next to Donnie as Boba jumped on her lap.

"So hero of the night, what would you like to do to keep my entertained?" Willow asked as her and Donnie looked over at her with a shrug patting Boba on the head. "Movie it is then." She said with a smirk.

"So, what was your deal earlier?" Donnie asked as Willow looked through her zipper CD case that held her DVDs. She looked up at him as she flipped another page.

"Oh, just…thinking about family and stuff." She shrugged.

"Miss your brothers?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing else?" Don asked leaning forward as he placed his elbows on his thighs. She shrugged again.

"No, not really."

"Nothing about Leo?" He asked as she picked her head up looking at him.

"What?" He smirked a little before leaning back on the couch.

"You and Leo, nothing to talk about there? Nothing bothering you?" She narrowed her eyes a little shaking her head.

"No…Why did he say something?" Donnie held up a hand.

"No, no. Nothing to me."

"Then why do you ask?" She said going back to flipping through the pages of DVDs.

"Well, you did spend the night in his room, while he was in there with you." He said raising his eye ridge slightly with a smirk. She picked her head up again.

"How did you…"

"You weren't on the couch and he wasn't on the couch or in the dojo. I know my brother Willow." Don said putting his hands up behind his head as he leaned back on the couch.

"Do you?"

"Yeah. Probably better than he knows himself." Don said with a chuckle.

"Ok then _Dr. Phil_, tell me this. What do you think we did in his room?" Donnie looked down at her.

"I don't wanna know."

"We talked Einstein." Willow said sarcastically. "Nothing happened. Gez, you're as bad as Raph."

"Well see there's a turtle that actually _knows_ he likes you and doesn't do a good job at hiding it."

"What?" Willow asked closing her book and putting her hands on the coffee table looking at Donnie in shock.

"You didn't know that?"

"NO!"

"Oh yeah. Totally." Donnie said looking past her at the Tv. Her jaw dropped as she looked down at the table in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to Will. I think all of us had a crush on you at one point?" She looked up at him with her mouth still open. "Mikey of course was the only one with enough gull to actually tell you. Then of course me, but after seeing you with Leo…" He smirked slightly. "I have no chance."

"Aww….Donnie." Willow said sitting back down next to him.

"Don't patronize me." He said with a smirk. "Besides, we're better off as friends."

"Letting me down easy?" She asked with a smile.

"Something like that. I know you just got over with a break up so I didn't want to completely destroy your outlook on men again."

"Even though you're a turtle."

"True. However, I still didn't want to dash all your hopes and dreams." He looked over at her from the corner of his eye with a smile as she snorted back a laugh shoving him.

"Didn't think the smart one was funny too." Willow said rolling her eyes.


	25. Shoulda Listened

Donatello picked his head up from the back of the couch as he jolted out of slumber. He narrowed his eyes slightly to the disturbance within him to shake him out a light sleep. Rubbing his eyes as he felt something weighing on his lap, he looked down as he noticed Willow. She moaned slightly as she positioned her head more comfortably on his lap, her body wiggling against the back of the couch as her knees bent resting against her elbows. He smirked to himself as he picked her head up and placed it softly back on the cushion. He took a blanket from the back of the couch and put it up to her shoulders.

He sighed cracking his head as he walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water. Taking a sip as he turned to looked out of Casey and April's apartment window. He had no explanation for the need to look besides the linger feeling of being watched.

Boba started to growl softly as Willow stirred on the couch. She groaned as her shoulder resisted the idea of her moving and bracing herself to sit up. Her elbow cracked as she pushed herself up, looking over the back of the couch at Donnie.

"What's going on?" She asked as she pet Boba's head who still growled getting up and moving towards the window.

"My Spidey senses are tingling." Donnie said as he grabbed his bo staff. Willow furrowed her brow sitting up.

"Your wha…"

The window shattered as an arrow came from the window. It embedded into the wall next to Donnie's head as he walked towards the window. He narrowed his eyes as Foot Ninja landed noisily on the fire escape right outside the apartment window. Only about three of them that he could make out from the black outfit and black backdrop of the City. Willow got up on the couch, jumping over the back of it as Donnie steadied his breathing gripping tighter onto his staff.

"Get behind me!" He yelled over at Willow as she scrambled to her feet running into the kitchen and crouching against the counter. Boba growled, as the fur on her back stood up. She shown her teeth as Donnie took a stance as the Foot Ninja attacked. He beat them off easily as more came through the window. Willow winced and ducked her head as a Ninja flew through the air crashing into the cabinets across from her.

She heard Donnie's grunts getting more strained as she got on her knees looking over the top of the counter seeing him fighting off five Foot Ninja at once. She pressed her lips together and got to her feet.

"_Alright Will, you can do this. Just remember the tactics you and Leonardo went through, it's not that hard. Just punch and kick a couple times. Right?..._" She winced taking a breath as she stepped out from the side of the counter. A Foot saw her move as he went at her. She fell into her stance that she had done so many times before with Leonardo. They reached for her as she moved back out of their way kicking them in the chest. They stumbled back a bit as they regained themselves coming at her again. She round house kicked them across their masked face as the sound of their nose cracking hit her ears. A small smile went to her face as she kicked them again as they fell to the floor.

Another came at her as she grabbed their arm that reached towards her, kneeing them in the head using the advantage of her bent knee to take the strength in her legs to toss them over her shoulder, twisting their arm. She looked behind her as they groaned on the floor, holding their arm. She started bouncing on her feet as she turned back at the group around Donnie. Her hands started to shake as the adrenaline started to rush through her veins.

Foot Ninja jumped through more windows as they filled April's living room. Willow and Donatello looked at one another in worry as they returned to their stances. Willow moved closer to Donnie as he kept her behind him. He forgot about being tired and forced himself to focus on the Foot around him and Willow.

The Foot attacked at once as he felt hands grab him from the sides. He pushed them away using his bo staff as they fell backwards. He spun his staff in a circle around his body as it contacted with the Foot around him. They fell back as he kicked out behind him as one tried to attack. He put his staff under his arm and it held it straight out towards the approaching Foot.

Willow ducked, falling to the floor as Donnie's bo almost took her out as well. She saw her shell cell on the ground, around the corner of the counters that she was crouching behind a moment ago. She looked behind her and hurried on her hands and knees to grab it. She felt something grasp around her ankles as they pulled her back. She turned around kicking them in the face as they let go, stumbling back. She got to her feet and jumped at the shell cell as she grasped it tightly.

She felt another hard pull on her legs as she slid across the tile floor, onto rug. The metal seam between the two floors cut her back as her shirt pushed up her body. She winced as the Foot Ninja pulled her too her feet throwing her over their shoulder. She kicked and screamed as she saw Donatello no where in the room. Worried started filling her heart as they jumped down the fire escape to a large black van in the alleyway.

They threw her like a rag doll into the back of the van as she tried to get back up from the closing off the city night to her. She slammed her fists against the doors screaming to let her out. She felt the car move forward as she stumbled back on the floor, sitting.

She sat for a moment looking around the darkness of the cab as her sock covered foot curved against the cold metal of the wall. She kicked it as she furrowed her brow. Her anger was raging through her veins. She should have listened to Leonardo and stayed in the lair.

"Fuck." She said kicked the metal wall again as it popped back into place. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She said kicking it with each word, harder every time.

She let her foot drop back to the floor as she placed her elbow on her knee that was pressed against her chest. She ran her hand through her hair taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Alright, you don't know where you're going. Awesome. You're captured by the Foot. Again, totally bitchin'. You've lost one of your best friends that was trying to keep you safe. Fuckin' fantastic!" She said kicking the side of the van again with a growl. "You're an idiot and you deserve to be in this van off to face hell."

She heard someone groan to her side as she cut off her rage induced rambles. She scrambled over to where she heard the noise as she felt around. Her hands moved across the ridged floor as she felt something, like skin. She smiled lightly as she moved her hand up their arm feeling fabric around their wrist and something hard around their elbow. She sighed to herself as she felt their muscle, up to their shoulder as a piece of fabric lay against it.

"Donnie…" She said softly as she felt them move against her palm. She shook them a little as she heard their breath start to quicken and then grab her wrist. "Donnie, Don it's me…Willow…"

"W-willow…"

"Are you alright."

"Something…in my arm…I can't feel it." She frowned moving her hand down his arm against her feeling nothing. She searched his body for his other hand as she felt something sticking out of it.

"Yeah, there's something."

"Yeah…" He sighed sleepily.

"Don't worry Donnie, we're gonna get out of this." She felt him nod his head against her palm as she ran it over his bandanna. She placed her head on his shoulder as his breathing became deeper. She put her finger to his neck to check his pulse. It was shallow, but still fluttered against her finger tips.

She leaned back against the back wall as she felt something poke her side. She furrowed her brow picking it up as it slid open in her hand. She smiled to herself as the light from the screen illuminated the darkness around her. She winced slightly as she pointed the shell cell towards Donnie. His face was a pale green and sweat beaded off his forehead.

"I can't believe you let him get away Case." Raph said as they jumped a fire escape.

"He was like fourteen, gimme a break will ya."

"Still a little punk."

"Whateva gack breath let's just get back to the apartment, I need a beer." Casey said as they jump a roof top.

They exchanged a couple "dumbass", "dweeb", "shithead", before getting a view of the apartment. Raphael stopped short as he noticed the window broken for the living area.

"Donnie…" Raph breathed as Casey came up behind him. He saw him jump down to the fire escape.

"Donnie? What kinda lame ass trash talk is…Whoa…" Casey said as he followed now noticing the look of his apartment. They jumped made their way up the fire escape in the alleyway as they looked in the window.

Raphael was first as he saw blood stains on the tan colored carpet. A few tatters of fabric, and a lamp broken. Only other things broke were a few cabinets and the windows. Casey kicked at the broken glass taking everything in slowly as he clenched tightly onto the bat in his hand.

Raphael turned his head as he heard a repetitive noise coming from under the kitchen table. He moved slowly towards it as it became clearer to be a low growl. He saw Boba cowered on the floor, under the table between chairs. Her snout was been cut as it was slowly healing from her tongue going over it. She backed up as Raphael went closer to her. Her low bark became louder as Raphael took another step.

"Boba, c'mon it's me." Raph said as he kneeled down to her level. She growled still, showing teeth as Casey came up next to him. Casey looked under the table holding out his hand for her to sniff.

"C'mon girl." He said softly as Boba started to be coaxed out. Her hair on her back smoothed down as the growling stopped. "That'a girl, c'mon." Casey said as he backed up for her to come out of the table. Her tail started to wag a bit as he pet her head. "She is probably still shaken up so don't make sudden movements. I don't want her to maul my face."

"Yeah that might be an improvement." Raph said plainly as he stood looking around. He walked out of the kitchen walking into something embedded in the wall. He pulled it out with one swift pull as the note fell to the floor. He picked it up unraveling it.

"What's it say?" Casey said as he gave Boba a dog treat.

"Iunno, it's in Japanese." Raph shrugged looking over it once more.

"I thought you could read that stuff man?"

"No, Leo can. Donnie a little but me and Mikey never absorbed it."

"Wonder why?" Casey scoffed as Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go back…" His shell cell started to beep as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Raph! Oh God, I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"Willow? Where are you, is Don alright?"

"I-I don't know. He's breathing…I can't really see anything. It's dark and my foot hurts from kicking this damn van and they attacked when I fell asleep. I made Donnie watch this movie and it was a chick flick and he must have fallen asleep from the idiocy of it and…"

"Willow! Shut up. You need to just stay on the line with me alright? Where are you headed?"

"I don't know I'm in fuckin darkness Raph! I can't see a damn thing. Those ninja fucks…no offense threw me in here and now I'm freakin' out I can't stop shaking…"

"Or talkin'. Listen, just can you hold out for me? I'm going to get Leo. Don't let them get your shell cell. Keep it some where they won't get at it. If we can use the tracking signal we can find you faster."

"Ok but…Oh God…"

"What?"

"We stopped." She said in a whisper. He heard something open as Willow made grunts and noises. "Fuck you, let me…." Her voice shut off as he looked down at his voice saying that the call was lost. He growled shutting it as he turned to Casey.

"Let's get back to the lair."

"Isn't Don the only one that knows how to use the tracking device?"

"We can wing it." Raph shrugged as they left the apartment. Casey grabbed Boba as Raph looked back at him. "What are you doin'?"

"She can't be alone…she's still shakin'."

"Man, you and that dog…"

"Fuck you, I like animals alright. I am friends with you aren't I?"

"Unfortunately." Raph smirked as he jumped the fire escape.


	26. Face to Face with You Know Who

Willow got a glimpse of her surroundings outside the van for a moment before a blind fold went over her eyes. As they dragged her out by her feet she was able to place the shell cell securely into the cup of her bra, underneath one of the breasts.

It took two Foot Ninja to keep her steady as she flailed her arms and feet around and out of their grasp. They held her arms, twisting them slightly behind her back as she whimpered in pain, falling to her knees.

"I think that'll be enough out of you." She heard a one of her captures say from behind her.

She heard the changing noises of their foot steps as they went from grass to pavement. The creaking sound of a wooden door opening and the faint smell of incense and burning fires as she entered a building. She heard the door slam shut behind them as they walked, the tips of her toes being dragged against the tile.

She was warmer now at least as she got further inside the building they were taking her through. Her thin ribbed gray tank top she wore and blue and gray flannel pajama pants weren't enough to keep her warm in the cold outside weather.

She heard another door open as she felt one Foot Ninja let go of her shoulder as the other threw her in a seating position. The metal underneath her sent a chill through her body, goose bumps covering her skin. Her arms instantly went in a hug around herself as a sharp, bright light cut through the black fabric over her eyes.

It was removed quickly from someone behind her as she winced putting her hand up to shade her eyes.

"Welcome Willow." She heard a deep voice say in front of her. She slowly put down her hand looking out the dark outline of a man. She felt her heart jump in her throat as her body shook his fear.

She had no idea where she was, there was no way she could see who was talking to her. She closed her eyes thinking this was just another one of her elaborate dreams, but opened them to the same darkened figure and the slow sinking feeling or reality take over her. Their deep laugh ripped through the quiet room as the high pitch squeal of their chair against the concrete floor made her cringe.

"I gave you options my dear and you denied them all. Now, this is what you put upon yourself to protect those _freaks_. You knew what was coming for you, yet you still found it necessary to keep them protected. Noble of you my dear, I'm sure their _rodent _father is very pleased with you. However, I am not!" He said slamming his fists down on the table in front of her.

She jumped to the sound as she saw his hand in the light. Metal armor, it looked like with large spikes coming off from the back of his hand over his knuckles. She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat to the glistening sharp metal object projecting from his hand as he moved it back into the shadows. She took a calming breath in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying for the life of her to remember the exercise Splinter had taught her but failed miserably.

"I am a good, honorable man Willow. You must understand that this, this is just business. Our profits are the highest they've been, however those_reptiles _remain to be a raging disturbance in my business for years now and I am no longer going to stand by and watch this happen!" He said as his voice raised with irritation. "My Foot have failed me time and time again and then you fell into those freaks lives, made them your friends, your allies. I thought that maybe you'd be my beacon of hope to end their medaling once and for all but it seems that you too failed me." He said as he paced in front of the table.

He stopped, leaning down against it as she leaned back in her chair. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest right onto the table as he inched himself closer to the light and out of the shadows. He slid his hands across the table as his fingers tips inched themselves out of the dark into the light, stopping before his face was shown. She could make out the glistening metal of his mask as she tilted her head slightly, trying to get a better look.

"However, you did bring me one. With one I will have the rest. So you're not completely worthless after all." She felt arms grasp her by her biceps as they pulled her from the chair. "Bring her to a cell, than once those freaks are here and died, dispose of her as well."

* * *

Leonardo picked his head up from a deep meditation as he heard the pounding feet of his hot headed brother bust into the dojo.

"Leo, it's Willow. Her and Donnie…" Raph trailed off as he tried to catch his breath. Leonardo got to his feet as Casey ran in behind Raph with Michelangelo following close behind.

"What about them?" He asked as Raphael took another deep breath.

"They got captured." He sighed as Leonardo narrowed his eyes walking through his brothers and Casey to the alcove and main room in the lair. Splinter came out of his room as he saw Leo headed for the stairs.

"Leonardo!" He stopped at his name, without turning as he heard the steady tap of his Master's walking stick reach the last step. "You will not act foolish and rash in this battle. Your brother cannot afford a lapse in judgment." Raphael and Michelangelo walked in from the alcove as they saw Splinter's stern expression aimed towards Leonardo's shell. Their brother's shoulders tensed as his hands gripped tightly to the metal railing. "You will fight with your brothers and leave no one behind. Go in with a strong mind and out with a strong heart." Splinter turned towards Raphael and Michelangelo with the same expression on his face as they ran towards the stairs to catch up with Leonardo. Casey joined them as the bricks closed off. "Be careful my sons."

"So how are we gonna find them?"

"It's not like there's more than one Foot headquarters Mike." Raph said taking out his shell cell. "Willow has her shell cell on her, we can track her that way."

"They know we're coming. So we might as well just go through the front door. No use wasting time." Leonardo said as he climbed up a latter to a manhole cover.

"So you wanna just ring the door bell and hand 'em some girl scout cookies too Leo?"

"I don't like this anymore than you do Raph, but it's the only way. At least if we do that it'll give them the element of surprise."

"Yeah bro, I doubt they think we'll just go waltzing in the front door." Mikey chuckled as he climbed up behind Leo.

* * *

"Keep a tight lock around the building. If you so much as hear one of those lizard freaks I want to know about it." Hun said as Foot Ninja bowed before him, running off to keep an eye out around the building. "Now, to pay our little song bird a visit."

Willow shuttered in the far corner of her cold, cement cell. No windows, one large metal door with a slit at the bottom for them to shove a pile of mush they called food through. She had no idea what time it was, where she was or who was doing this. She knew it was the Foot but had no idea who the Foot were. Why they cared so much about the turtles, she never cared enough to ask or pyre that far into the turtle's past. She shook her head at her rambling dwell and placed it back on her knees that braced against her chest, her arms around her shins as she hugged them tightly to her body.

She heard the large metal door ahead of her swing up, but dare not look up. She heard the heavy steps of boots come closer as her body tensed. She wished this was a dream, nightmare even. She felt the warm large hand of the colossus man they called Hun pull her to her feet. She clenched her eyes shut as they put their finger to her chin to raise her head to their level.

"We have a few questions to ask you my dear." His deep voice said. She could feel his warm breath wash against her cheek as she opened an eye looking into his dark ones.

"Fuck you." She said slowly as he raised a hand. She winced to the incoming blow to her fragile cheek as he stopped.

"Let that be a warning."

He grasped her bicep harshly as he dragged her with him down the hall. She hung her head, as she was dead weight in his arms. He threw her in a chair, tying her arms behind the back of it. Another harsh light landed on her face. She remembered all the movies she watched with this scene. The interrogation scene. She prepared herself for anything, she knew at the end of all this she was going to die anyways so this was just his way of getting his jollies off. Tormenting an innocent girl, why not? He seemed like the type to be deprived in that area. She smirked to herself at the thought. _Sick son-of-a-bitch._

"So Willow is it?" He asked as she remained silent. He smirked kicking her chair between her legs. It teeter-tottered back and forth for a moment before landing back on all fours. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Her voice was raspy and alien to her own ears.

"How did you get to know these freaks? It seems to me that you've known them for a while?"

"What's it matter to you? You're just gonna kill me anyways."

"You're so sure of that?"

"I'm thinkin' the words dispose of means death around here, I mean I'm just sayin' could be a little kawinky dink."

"You're a sharp witted little thing."

"I try." She said narrowing her eyes on his.

* * *

"So ok, there's Foot everywhere. How are we going to get in?" Mikey whispered over to Leo as he scanned the area.

"The holding cells are usually on the bottom level, if we all remember correctly. If we go in through the door there, we'll be able to get to Don and Will quicker."

"What happened to walkin' through the front door fearless?" Raph scoffed as Leo rolled his eyes.

"You wanna, be my guest. I just want them back alive and quick. Besides, I want to actually get in the building before being caught."

"Enough said for me Leo. How about you two take that door and Casey and me will take the one on the otha side?"

"Deal, call the shell cells if we run into any trouble." Leo said as him and Mikey ran over to the door on the side of the building.

"You sure this is gonna work dude?" Casey said as he slid his mask back down over his face.

"Iunno, we'll find out when we're not dead." Raph said as he lightly punched Casey on the arm.

"Real reassuring Raph." He said as he took a bat out from his golf bag, following Raphael to the other side of the building.

Michelangelo and Leonardo made their way to the side of the building with Mikey keep a look out for any approaching Foot Ninjas. Leo opened the door, unsheathing his katana as she nodded his head for Mikey to follow behind him.

They walked through the hallway, keeping their hands on the wall next to them to follow where it lead. It was dark, and as Leonardo's eyes started to adjust he was able to make out maybe a foot in front of him. He fell in a bit, catching himself as he stopped with Mikey running into his shell. He turned down the hall where his hand slipped from and continued on.

* * *

"You really wanna play the brave one? Once your little green friends are here there is going to be no need for your act so why not give it up?" Hun asked as he wiped her blood off the back of his hand. Her lip was split as her cheeks were red from him not liking her answers. 

"I don't think not answering your mundane questions is brave. Especially considering they're not really questions at all, but statements that you are twisting into questions that you already know the answers too." Willow said lifting her head up as she flashed a bloody smile. He narrowed her eyes back handing her again as she pressed her lips together to keep from whimpering in pain.

"You won't last much longer."

"And what then? You just gonna throw me away? Toss my remains in the river? I have family, connections if you catch my drift and not just of the mutant turtle kind. You really think your great and powers Oz is gonna wanna go up against the badest Italian Mafia this side of Brooklyn? I don't think so."

"Ha, don't threaten me girl. I know all the gangs and mafias this city has to offer. Nice try."

"So then what huh? You gonna just keep battering me until I die, give in tell you where they live? You know they're comin' here so what the fuck is the point of all this?" Willow said trying to shake her arms free.

"Are you willing to tell me where their hide out is?" He asked leaned in closer to her face. She narrowed her eyes on his gathering the blood in her mouth and spiting it at him. He leaned back wiping the blood from his face with a rag as he back handed her again. "Wrong answer."

* * *

Raphael and Casey walked slowly through the hallway as lights flickered along it. Raphael kept his sais grasped in his hands as Casey held a golf club and bat in each of his. They walked next to each other as they came to a corner. Raphael was first, peering his head down the hallway as Casey looked over his shoulder. Raph nodded his head as he walked down.

Large rust colored doors lined the hall as Casey and Raph looked in each one. They heard foot steps coming down the stairs as Casey ran back to the corner, pressing his back tightly against it. Raphael jumped up pressing his shell against the ceiling as he held himself, using a small lip of the molding for his footing.

Three Foot Ninja walked down the hall as they carried a plate of food with them. Raphael watched them pass under him as they tossed the plate inside a little slit at the bottom of one of the doors. The Foot turned back from where they came as Raphael smirked dropping down.

"What no seconds?" He asked as the Foot turned around. Raphael jumped in the air spin kicking them as their faces all snapped in the same direction. They fell, groaning on the floor as he went over to the door they slid the food into. "Donnie…" he sighed as he saw his purple clad brother limp against the wall.

He heard the Foot beside him get back to their feet as he growled charging at them, twisting his sais against his forearms. He stabbed one in the stomach, using them as leverage to kick another in the side of the head. He ripped his blade from their stomach as the Foot's body fell to the floor. He flipped over it, stabbing the Foot that tired to get back to his feet in the neck as the last remaining backed away slowly sliding their katana free. Raphael smirked flicking the blood from his blade with a twist of his wrist as the Foot came at him. Raphael let him as he waited for the right moment, moving his shoulder into their stomach as their body flew over his shell. He slammed his foot down on their stomach as they groaned in pain, being cut off with a drowned out last breath from Raph's sai embedded in their chest.

"C'mon Case, help me open this." Raph said as he slipped his bloody sais back into his belt.

"Why do you always get all the fun?" Casey said as he stepped over the dead Foot Ninja. Raph smirked as Casey took out a crow bar from his golf bag.

* * *

"Leo I think we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque. We've been walking in the dark for like an hour." 

"Mikey, sh!" Leo snapped over his shoulder. Mikey narrowed his eyes as he followed his eldest brother through the darkened hallway.

Lights started to seep in through a turn up ahead as Mikey's sighed in relief. He walked along side Leo now as he was better able to see everything in front of him. They saw a door way coming up as Leonardo held up his hand. He pointed in front of him as Michelangelo nodded moving across the hall so they were on either side. Leo inched his way over to the door as he took a quick look inside. The bright lights made him wince as he placed his head back against the wall rubbing the blurred vision away. He took another quick look again as he saw Hun hunched over something in the middle of the room.

Leo could hear the faint words being spat out to whomever he was fighting with. Michelangelo moved his body down the wall so he snuck under the light being giving off from the closed off room. He placed his shell against the wall on the other side of the door way looking over at Leo.

Mikey took a quick look in as Hun moved out of the way reliving Willow glaring back at him. Her lip cut, bleeding down her chin as the soft skin on her cheek was sliced open as well, leaving a trail of blood going down her cheek bone. Mikey pressed his head back against the wall as he swallowed hard. Leonardo slipped under the light appearing next to Mikey.

"What did you see?" He whispered as Mikey shook his head.

"Willow…" They heard the door knob turn slowly as Mikey held his breath. Leonardo shoved him as they tumbled through the darkened hallway, pressing their bodies as tightly to the wall as they could.

Light broke through the dark as they pushed their bodies down the hall more out of the way of the light. Willow stumbled into the hall as Hun pushed her. She struggled to her feet as Hun grabbed her by the arm, dragging her back up the hall in the opposite direction of the turtles. Mikey looked towards Leonardo as he saw his brother's face become intense with concentration, keeping his face straight locked on the disappearing shadow and voice of Hun.

"We need to follow him."


	27. Captivity

Casey and Raphael both pulled to try and pry open the door to Donatello's cell as he still lay slumped against the concrete wall. Their grunts through gritted teeth filled the narrow gray hallway as they both took a breath and tried again.

"This isn't workin'." Casey said as he leaned against the wall.

"Well it has to!" Raph said moving his position to put his weight on the crowbar that was wedged in between the door frame and metal door. Casey sighed bracing himself to pull as Raph pushed.

Leonardo and Michelangelo followed Hun as he dragged Willow behind him. Her arms clung to her biceps as she shivered. They stayed to the shadows, walking closely along the hall as Hun walked into a well lit area. Leo and Mikey stopped before the entrance seeing Hun walk Willow down stairs as a big steal door shut behind him.

Leonardo looked around the area before him as he started to walk slowly forward through the light. Mikey followed close behind as he kept a tight grasp on his chucks.

"We have to be unseen Mike, keep concentration." Mikey nodded his head slowly to his older brother's evaluation as Leonardo opened the door sliding his body in quickly. Mikey followed his lead as they saw Hun turn a corner down a few cement steps.

Raphael picked his head up as he heard a heavy door shut down the hallway. He motioned for Casey to quiet himself as he started to walk slowly, stepping over the dead Foot's bodies, peering his head down the hallway. He pressed his shell back against the wall as he noticed Hun storming his way towards him. Raph ran back over to Casey taking out his sais.

"We have company." Casey put down his hockey mask as took out a bat as Hun turned the corner. He stopped as Raphael spun his sais against his forearm. Hun dropped Willow to go ground as her body fell limp to the cold concrete. Raphael narrowed his eyes at Hun as a smirk played around his mouth.

"I knew it wouldn't take long for you freaks to arrive."

"You know how we love our welcomin' party." Raph said in his husky deep Brooklyn accent, pointing his shimmering metal weapons at Hun.

Leonardo held up his hand to stop Michelangelo down the hall as he heard muffled voices bouncing off the cement walls around him. They were deep as he strained himself to listen.

"What is…"

"Sh!" Leo said clasping a hand over his baby brother's mouth.

They inched there way closer to the corner of the hall as Leo saw Raph's body get thrown against the wall, his shell slamming against it as he slumped for a moment, shaking away the hurt and jumping back to his feet.

Leonardo grasped one of his katanas tightly in his hand as he charged towards his brother. He slid into view from around the corner as Hun got thrown back from Casey and Raph taking their blows at once. He saw Willow on the floor, not moving as her chest rose and fell. He narrowed his eyes as Mikey spun his chucks at his side with a smile as he looked towards Leo for the go ahead. Leo nodded his head once as he and Mikey took Hun from behind.

They flipped him over their shoulders as they knocked him off his feet from the back of his legs. Hun landed hard on his back as Leo and Mikey slid to a stop, bracing their weapons as Raph and Casey did the same creating a line of defense. Hun stood slowly as he chuckled straightening out his shirt.

Foot Ninja filed into the narrow flicking light hallway circling the turtles and Casey. Willow pressed herself up from the floor shaking her head out of dizziness as she felt hands grasp around her putting her on her feet.

She squirmed a little as her hair moved from her face looking at the turtles before her and Casey sweating from under his mask. Their chest all rose and fell as they clenched their weapons bracing themselves for the next strike. Willow tired to turn and see who was holding her.

"You freaks are truly that foolish?" She heard a dark voice say from behind her. She looked down at the arm the hooked around her neck and shoulders. Hun. But, the person speaking was not. She couldn't feel the vibrations against his chest as he spoke. "Now look at your attempts to save your friends and family. You have no out, at least hold your honor in tact and give up gracefully." The dark voice said as she furrowed her brow to its familiarity.

She tired to move to see who was talking as Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael all shifted nervously. She watched them carefully as Leo's eyes went to her. They were focused and remorseful. She couldn't believe she got herself into this mess. _Donnie_. She thought. _Where's Donnie?_

"You might as well face it freaks. You've lost this battle." Hun said as Willow hung her head. She gritted her teeth trying to move her arms as he pressed his bicep tighter around her neck making her suck in her breath.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Leonardo yelled shifting forward. "Let her go!" Hun only smiled, tossing Willow behind him as she fell into the grasp of Foot Ninja, their katanas going to her neck as she tried to flee. She winced at the shimmering cold metal against her skin and sighed with defeat.

"If you want her so bad, come and get her." Hun said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles. The Shredder stepped forward placing a strong hand on Hun's shoulders.

"In time my friend. You will get your chance in time. However, now that we have them we can do what we've been planning on for years." Saki said through his metal mask. Raphael took a quick glance over at Leo and Mikey as Mikey's face went pale. Leo steadied his breathing. "Let's put them in with the other. Might as well say good-bye to one another while they still can." He turned as Foot Ninja grasped around the turtles.

Raphael growled shoving them off as more came at him wrestling him to the ground. Michelangelo stood in shock as his arms went to his back twisting slightly. He winced to the pain as he heard a door open, falling into the darkness of a room. He landed hard against a cement wall as he felt something move under his hand.

"Donnie?" He asked as his older smarty brother lifted his tired head. Mikey sighed in relief wrapping his arms around his brother in a hug. Leonardo was next to get shoved into the darkness, stumbling slightly but catching himself. He looked over at Mikey and Don as Mikey forced a smile, wiping away a tear that fell down his green cheek.

Leonardo sighed and turned away from his baby brother as he slid his shell against the cement slab. Raphael was thrown into the cell as he got back to his feet without faultier having the door slam in his face. He slammed his fists against the door as Leo got up and placing a hand on his shoulder. Raph shoved him away as Leo narrowed his eyes catching himself on the wall behind him.

"Great. Just fuckin' great!" Raph said pacing the floor.

"What are we gonna do bros?" Mikey asked from the floor as Leo and Raph looked at him than at each other. Leo sighed kneeling down next to his baby brother with a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure it out Mikey." He said with a small smile. "We always do." He said standing up as he gave Mike's shoulder a slight squeeze.

"How does it feel to put your little friends in such a place girl? This is all your fault. Maybe I should just let you in with them. Let them have their way with you before I take you out and finish myself?" Hun said as he picked Willow's dead weight body from the floor.

Her knees weren't holding her weight. Everything around her was muffled. She had done this. She had brought them here. It was her fault. She had to be on the surface again, for some reason that seemed stupid and worthless now. And Casey. Casey stood with a katana to his neck, next to her. She slowly picked her head up as his hockey mask pushed back his sweaty black hair. He looked over at her as tears swelled in her eyes. She clenched them closed, as she clenched her fists.

The door opened again as Leo and Raph both snapped their head towards it. They both took a stance as Casey was shoved in, stumbling and falling on the floor before them, quickly turning and getting to his feet. Willow was next as Hun pushed her chest, she fell on her back as she refused to get up. The light from the hallway seeped out as the metal door clanked shut.

Raphael walked over to Casey giving him a hand as Mikey shifted himself closer to Willow. She placed a hand over her face as tears streamed down onto the cement.

"Babe, we'll get out of this…it's ok."

"No…" She said softly.

"We will babe I…"

"No Mikey! You're getting out of this. I'm not. I did this." She said sitting up as she looked at Mikey. He leaned back from her as she positioned herself on her knees in front of him. "This is my fault! I did this, I could have prevent this, this what they wanted all alone and I gave it that easily because of some stupid….I" She took a breath, placing her head on her hands as she fell forward placing the back of her hands on the cold cement. Mikey placed his hand on her back.

"We've been in worse situations." Raph shrugged.

"Yeah!" Mikey said trying to use his cheerful voice. Willow picked her head up whipping the make up off her face. She saw Donnie slumped in the corner and she crawled over to him checking his pulse.

"Is he ok?" He groaned slightly as Willow placed a hand to his cheek cupping his face in her palm.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He said in a raspy low voice as he tried to sit up. She kept him in his position as he smirked at her.

"At least we're together." Willow sighed turning around towards the others. Raph and Casey nodded their heads as Leonardo glared at the door.

"What about you?" Mikey asked looking at her face as the small light from the crack under the door showed her face. Mikey lifted his head to her cheek as it was bruised and battered. She smiled taking his hand.

"Yeah Mikey. I'm alright."

The door opened as Hun stood in the light, his shadow with arms crossed. He nodded his head towards inside the room as Foot Ninja filed into the room grasping their arms around Willow. Mikey grabbed for her as she tired to kick herself free. Her shoulder cracked as a Foot Ninja twisted her arm. She whimpered, trying to hold back a scream from pressed lips.

Leonardo and Raphael went for her as she fell to her knees in pain as Foot held out their katanas. They stopped both glaring fiercely at the Foot as they pulled Willow to her feet, dragging her out of the room.

"Don't worry, we'll be coming back for you two soon." Hun said as the door closed.

The Foot dragged her down the hall as she entered a large room. She put her head down, clenching her eyes to the brighter lights as they threw her body on the floor. She went willingly, grabbing her shoulder to try and keep it in place.

She looked up around the room. There was a large medicine table in the middle as a man in a white lab coat placed tools on a table next to the metal table in order. His large thick rim glasses shadowed his dark eyes as he looked down at her. She furrowed her brow, trying to squirm away from him as he came closer.

"Hello my dear. I'm Baxter Stockman." He smiled kneeling down and extending his hand. She held her shoulder extending her arm as he smiled pulling her forward quickly. She let out a scream as she clenched her shoulder falling forward. He chuckled, standing up. "I'm sure your shoulder will feel better in a moment." He said going back to his table.

She rotated her shoulder as he was right. She got to her feet walking over to him as she looked around the room, as Foot Ninja held their katanas at ready along the wall.

"What is this place?" She said as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights now looking up at them.

"It's a lab my dear." Stockman said cleaning off the shimmering metal of a sharp incision knife. She grimaced at it.

"Oh…"

"Thanks to you, we have those turtles and I was given orders a long time ago to find them and take them apart, limb by limb, artery by artery to see what they really are." Stockman said with a hint of evil in his tone. Willow's eyes widened as she backed away from him.

"W-what…?"

"Well, we could make more of them. Mutate more turtles. The Shredder thinks that their body types are almost perfect for his Foot's type of skills. As well as them defeating many of his Foot Ninja and if we are able to create our own, have them play for our team so to speak well…then he could just take over this City. Or at least, so he thinks."

"W-w-why am I here?" She asked trying to keep herself from shaking as she looked down at the many knifes and sharp tools.

"Well, this was not my idea. Torment is more Hun's style." Stockman said rolling his eyes.

"You have a front row seat to see these freaks get dissected." Hun said from behind her as he slid a chair across the floor. She stumbled back into it as slammed into the back of her knees. He grabbed her arms tying them behind the chair.

Leonardo paced the floor as he tried to come up with something to get out. He looked over at Raphael and Casey as they leaned against the wall watching him.

"Anything?" Raphael asked as Leo shook his head. Raph sighed punching the wall next to him as Leo heard more people approaching the door. He motioned for Raphael to come to his side as Casey went to his other. Mikey stood up as well, in front of Donatello. They all glared at the door as they heard the foot steps coming closer.

"We attack at once. There is only enough room for two Foot to come in at once." Leo whispered. Mikey nodded his head as Casey and Raph both kept their eyes hard on the metal in front of them.

The door sung open as two Foot stood before it, holding their katanas as Leonardo charged forward leading with his shoulder. It came in contact with one Foot's stomach as he kept pushing him back into the hallway as his back slammed against the hard concrete wall. His katana fell to the floor as Leonardo punched him across the face, flipping backwards, grabbing the katana on the way as he held it before him in a stance.

Raphael took the other Foot after Leo as he flipped them over his shoulder, slamming his foot down on their neck as they fell on their back. He picked up the katana and handed it to Leo as Casey and Mikey held up Donnie going into the hall.

Raphael and Leonardo looked towards the opening hallway as they heard more feet pounding against the floor coming towards them.

"There's a lot." Mikey grimaced as Raphael took a stance. Leonardo glared, clenching the katanas as he took a stance before his brothers.

"Pick up what gets through!" He yelled behind him as Raphael nodded his head.

Foot barreled through the hall as Leonardo growled running at them swinging the katanas in a graceful motion around him. He took down most of them as he ran towards the opening of the hallway nodding his head for his brothers to follow.

Michelangelo held up Donnie as Casey, Raphael, and Leonardo ran ahead.

A Foot Ninja burst through the door as Willow picked her tired head up seeing blood pulsing out from his stomach. A hopeful glint rose in her eyes as he stumbled through the door way. Hun ran over to him as Stockman ignored it completely.

"What happened?"

"They….The blue one…. Katanas…They…escaped…" He breathed as his body fell to the floor in a lifeless hump. Willow couldn't help but smiled as Hun glared coming at her as he grabbed the back of her chair dragging her with him as he went down the hall.

The turtles and Casey slid to a stop as Hun stood before them. He smirked as he picked Willow up in the chair she sat in. She felt her stomach lurch forward as he threw the chair hard against the wall. Wood pieces broke around her as she fell, feeling pain everywhere, then numb. She felt warm liquid pool around her shoulder and bicep. Her eyes were hard to remain open as everything turned black.


	28. Lake View

She felt cold as it hit her skin like small daggers. She squirmed as she felt a grip tighten around her legs and back. She could feel the slight warmth of their skin against her cheek, as her head bobbed up and down against it. Someone was running, with her in their arms. She tried to open her eyes as they shut closed. She couldn't focus as everything looked cloudy.

"Raph you and Casey get the Battle Shell. Bring it here. Mikey keep a watch out on the streets. Donnie, do you think you can help her down with me?"

"Yeah Leo, for the hundredth time, I'm alright."

Willow opened her eyes slowly as the focused on the blurry blackness behind him. The piercing blue color of his bandana making the yellow specks in his eyes more pronounced as they looked down on hers. She smiled lightly as he held her tighter.

"Hey tiger." She breathed as he smirked placing his head down against her cheek. She tired to move her arm as he braced it against her side as he held her in his arms. She winced slightly to the movement of her shoulder.

"Don't move. You could really harm yourself. Just, close your eyes." He said softly as she nodded her head placing it back down on his strong shoulder. He sighed looking over his other at Mikey as he paced the roof ledge waiting for Casey and Raph to pull up with the battle shell. Donnie braced himself on the side as he steadied his breathing back to normal.

"Leo I'm so sorry." Willow whispered against his neck as he looked down at her.

"Sh…just lay still."

"I'm sorry." She said again as he felt a warm tear land on his chest rolling down to the top of his plastron. He sighed looking back down at her as she looked up at him.

"Let's not talk about this now. Just rest, you'll be safe soon." He said. She nodded her head as Leo turned around to the sound of Mikey's yell.

"There here! C'mon!" He said leaping down over the ledge of the building landing on the fire escape. Donnie watched his stepping carefully as Leonardo walked down with Willow in his arms. Donnie braced his hands to catch her or Leo if he lost his footing, trying not to move her too much.

Her eye lid was forced opened as she heard muffled voices around her. She groaned softly, as a light forced itself into her sensitive eyes. She snapped them shut again trying to move her neck to place it into the softness of a pillow but denied her of its comfort. She felt her eyes burn as tears started to swell, a lump in her throat rising as she felt a large hand gently lay is pressure on her shoulder.

"Willow." A soft voice came, closer to her face. Her breath quickened as she felt the hand again. "Will. Can you hear me?"

"Did the bleeding stop?"

"Yeah. It's stopped, just…" The voice sighed next to her as she felt their hand take away a wet cloth against her forehead. "I don't know if her arm is broken or not, until she gets up."

"Can't you feel it?"

"Yeah, but that's the thing. Only slightly. I won't get an accurate diagnosis until she wakes. It could just be a bruised bone. It's swollen in the right areas for that to happen. I need her to actually move it and that'll be the deciding factor."

"April should be here soon, I told her where we went. She's gonna go to the lair and get Splinter." Casey said as he placed his cell on a shelf.

"Good. In the meantime we better gather some fire wood and keep this house warm."

"We're on it bro. You stay here and watch over her. I'm sure we'll wanna see your face whenever she decided to wake up." Raph said as he nodded his head towards the door as him and Casey left. The screen closed with a creak, bouncing off the wooden frame.

"Man how long has it been since we've been here?" Mikey said walking around the old farm house, dragging his finger along the fire place as dust gathered.

"Five, maybe six years?" Donnie said holding a damp rag to Willow's head.

"Donnie you should go get some rest." Leo said as he stood over him. Don sighed nodding his head.

"Just get me if she wakes." He said walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Leonardo knelt down beside the couch as he took Donnie's place holding the rag against her forehead. The blood had stopped. He rinsed it off, ringing it out slowly in the hot water by his feet. He place the terrycloth back over her head, pushing her bangs out of her face as he dragged it along her forehead.

Mikey tilted his head slightly as he watched his older brother being so gentle with her. He always had that sort of disposition but Mikey wasn't used to seeing it used on anyone else but his brothers or his father. He smirked walking over and patting Leo's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go help with the wood. Maybe gather some berries or something I'm starving!" Mikey said as he ran towards the door. Leo smirked as he turned his attention back towards Willow. Her calm slow breathing. The way the blankets over her chest slowly rose and fell. He put the cloth down as he ran the back of his fingers slowly along the curve of her cheeks. She moved her head against it as he smiled.

"Willow." He said softly as she crinkled her brow, moving her head against his hand again. "Willow. Wake up." He said again, leaning in closer against her ear. She sighed softly as her eyes began to open. They focused on his as she felt her heart speed up. He ran his hand long her cheek again as her cheeks smiled against them. "'Bout time." He said dryly as she smiled wider looking away. "Can you move your arm?" She looked back up at him as she tired to. The one braced against the couch was fine as she tired to move the one closet to him she yelped him pain. He grabbed her it, placing it back on the couch as he tired to calm her again. "Sh…it's ok. It might be broken. Donnie went to sleep for a while. But, when he gets up we're going to try and fix it ok?" She nodded her head as she tried to ignore the pain. She pressed her lips together tightly as he ran his hand over her head, through her soft hair. It had a slight wave to it now from the damp cloth and being dried from sweat.

"Is Don ok?" She said softly as Leo smiled nodded his head.

"After he pushed himself out of the dizziness he was able to help."

"What happened?" She asked as he furrowed his brow a little.

"That's not important right now. Just…try and get some rest ok?" She nodded her head as she closed her eyes again. He sighed leaning down and kissing her forehead. He got up from in front of the couch as Raphael, Casey and Michelangelo came back with piles of wood in their arms.

"She wake up?" Mikey asked as he placed the wood by the fire place. Leo nodded his head.

"Let her rest. When she wakes up again, wake Don. I'm gonna go for a run. Clear my head." He said as the door shut behind him.

"Me thinks our fearless leader has the hots for our dear friend Willow." Mikey said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What was your first clue Mikey?" Raph chuckled as he leaned against the counter. "There's no grub in here. What are we gonna do for food?"

"Calm down spaz. I'll go out and get us some food." Casey said rolling his eyes.

"Beer. Don't forget beer!" Raph called after him as Casey waved his hand grabbing the keys to his motorcycle.

Leonardo ran through an open field behind the farm house. Long damp grass tickled against his ankles as his feet pounded into the hard soil. The night air rushed against his face in cooling sensations as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath of the fresh air around him reopened his eyes, pushing himself faster. He tried to clear his mind of everything that happened. Make sense of it all.

He kept hearing her voice echoing 'I'm sorry' over and over again. She had a right to feel bad, hurt even a little ashamed. He did tell her to stay down in the liar with them. If she just had listened to him and followed his orders this whole mess wouldn't have happened. He growled over the wind as he pushed to run faster, taking his frustration out through his legs.

He stopped as he looked over a lake coming up in the distance. His breathing began to steady from the rapid pace of running in his chest as he took another slow breath in. He sat on the cold grass as he positioned himself in lotus. He closed his eyes, taking in slow breaths as his mind played flashes of her smile and the look of her battered face. He furrowed his brow opening his eyes again as the moonlight shimmered off the clear, placid water.

She wasn't his brothers that he could command and shout out orders too. She was a friend, she was more than that. He had felt her lips against his, the beating of his heart rise in his chest whenever she touched him, went near him. He closed his eyes as he remember the way the candle light hit her face in his room that night. Her welcoming, trusting personality. The dreams he had been having for the months he knew her.

Something was telling him she was more than just a friend. She belonged near him, with him. She never once denied him, he kept denying her. He sighed looking down at his hands as his furrowed brow remained in thought. She never once looked away from him, but kept eye contact. She never once cowered away disgusted from his touch, or even his kiss. She trusted him, let him near her, let him in. He felt his heart beat start to fasten as he slowly brought his head back towards the water relaxing his expression.

"I love her…." He said aloud in a soft breath.

* * *

WOOOOO! He finally admitted it to himself! But...we'll he be able to admit it to her? Or even that his brothers...his Master? Poor, poor Leo. always getting cock blocked by his family... HA! more to come.

* * *


	29. Stockbridge

Leonardo sat on the porch swing as the sun came up in the distance. He loved being at the farm house. The ability to walk outside in the sunlight, feel it on his skin as he laid out on the cooling grass looking up at the bright blue sky with white fluffy clouds. He'd remember when he was younger, lying in that one spot for hours just watching the clouds pass over head.

The winter was slowly fading away as spring shown through the bright green grass. He pushed his foot against the wood as the swing moved back and forth slowly. He had been up all night, on occasion getting up from the swing and looking into the window at her to make sure she was being watched over. Michelangelo had fallen asleep in the chair next to her as Raphael paced the kitchen with Casey with beer cans lining the sink.

Leonardo sighed to himself as he put his head back against the housing, closing his eyes. He was over tired now, so sleep was not welcoming to him. He heard the sound of dirt and rocks turning over as wheels moved over them. He picked his head up as he saw April in her run down car with his father in the seat next to her. He smiled getting up and opening his father's door as April gathered some of her things from the back seat. Boba jumped out beginning to sniff around.

"Is she alright?" April asked as Leonardo took her bag from her slinging it over his shoulder.

"Her arm might be broken and she woke up once for a moment." Leo shrugged as he held the door open for his father and April.

Splinter went to Willow's side, placing a furry paw to her forehead. She felt the warmth of his paw as she moved her head into it. Raphael and Casey went into the living room as they greeted April. Casey held her in a tight hug as she examined his body for wounds.

"Are you ok?" She asked in a whisper as he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Yeah babe. I'm alright."

"I swear Casey Jones, you're going to be the death of me." She said with a glare as she walked into the kitchen. He smirked watching her walk away as he tap the back of his hand against her backside. She yelped a little turning around as he smiled wider walking into the living room.

Willow groaned as she shifted against the cushions of the couch. Splinter looked up at his sons. Michelangelo with his usually happy bright face wore a sadder expression as he leaned on his knees on the chair he sat on. Raphael leaned against the door frame of the living room as he watched his Master carefully run his paw along Willow's face. Splinter looked up at Leonardo as he noticed an expression he was not used to his eldest son wearing. It was concerned, but a soften form. His breathing was settling slowly as his eyes looked heavy and worn down. His son had only looked this way once before when Raphael had been hurt, badly. Splinter looked back down at the girl, then back at his son. He cared deeply of her, enough to match the same caring and compassion he carries for his brothers. A small smile went to his face as he smoothed over his paw on her cheek.

"I'll go wake Donnie." Raph said as he started for the stairs.

Willow's eyes fluttered open as they landed on Splinters chocolate brown ones. He kept his smile on his face as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning my child. How are you feeling?" He asked softly as Leonardo shifted to knee next to his father. Willow smiled as she took Splinter's paw with her good arm.

"Better. Not so much of a head ache…" She furrowed her brow looking around the room noticing it was not April's apartment, or the liar, or her apartment. She tried to brace herself to sit up as Leo helped her, pulling her to sit up by her good shoulder. "Where are we?"

"This is Casey's grandma's house." April said as she sat on the arm of the couch at Willow's feet.

"Oh…We're not in New York?"

"No. Massachusetts."

"W-w-what part." She said furrowing her brow.

"Stockbridge." Casey said as he handed her a bottle of water. She went to reach for it with her other hand as she grabbed her shoulder in pain. She held out her other hand as she kept her head down waiting for the numbing sensation to take over.

"Stockbridge Massachusetts." Willow said trying to mask the pain in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Great." She sighed as Donnie came down the stairs. He went to her side as Splinter got up. She looked over at him with an arched brow as he laid her back against the couch.

"Willow do you think you can…"

"It's broken Donnie." She sighed keeping her hand braced against her shoulder.

"We should get you to the hospital than."

"My family doctor is in town. Than after that we can stop by my mom's house I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see me." Willow said with a dry sense of enthusiasm.

"Wait…You…"

"Born and raised." She sighed as Donnie helped her to her feet. She was still a little shaky as Leo held his arm out to brace her other side. She smiled over at him as he returned it. April opened the door as Casey started the car. Leonardo helped her in as Boba ran over shoving her snout against Leo's leg to push him out of the way to get through to Willow. She giggled as her dog jumped on her lap licking her face with small whimpers of happiness. "Hi baby girl." Willow said as he rubbed her dog's head with her good hand. Leo smiled as he pushed Boba up into the car.

Casey and April were already in the front, buckling up as Leonardo sighed leaning against the car door frame. Willow smiled up at him as he leaned off shutting the door. She rolled down the window as he stopped looking at her.

"Thanks tiger." She said as he nodded his head watching the car pull down the drive way.

He turned around as Splinter sat himself on the porch swing. Leo smiled at his father as he took a seat next to him.

"She will be fine my son. Go, you are in need of rest." Splinter said as he patted his son's knee. Leo sighed pushing himself back to his feet as he entered the house. Splinter turned back towards the open field and shinning sun with a smile on his face. "Kids…"

Leo walked up the stairs going into the master bedroom, falling onto the mattress as his placed his hand over his eyes. He furrowed his brow, slipping off his bandana and laying it over the headboard. He covered his eyes with his hand again as he clamed his thoughts of her for sleep.

"So you lived here?"

"Yeah. Until about a year or so ago when I moved to New York for Keith." Willow said as he rubbed Boba's ears. "Kinda gives you that sick feeling." She sighed.

"Why's that?" April asked looking over her shoulder at the girl as she watched out the window.

"I hated living in a small town. Always thriving for city life and excitement. Now that I have it I don't know, this small town doesn't seem all that bad."

"Well, you never really got a good first experience with New York. If you were normal and never met the turtles I'm sure you'd have a different feeling towards it."

"Yeah….But, what good would life be without the guys?" Willow smirked as April nodded her head.

"I totally agree with you." She sighed leaning back in the passenger seat.

They made their way to Willow's doctors as she didn't have to wait long before she was seen. April went in with her, while Casey waited outside with Boba in the car.

"I see you're active lifestyle hasn't changed over the years." Her doctor said eyeing her as he went through his paper work. "This is the third break in five years Willow."

"Ah, ya know me Dr. Clarkson. I can't go with having all my limbs intact for too long." She smirked as he looked over her arm.

"The x-ray says that it's just a slight break a little below your shoulder."

"That explains that excruciating pain." Willow said with a nod.

"I see your sense of humor is still intact."

"Always."

"So what happened this time hm? Hayden trick you into climbing that tree again?"

"No, snowboarding." Willow shrugged with her good shoulder. He chuckled as April raised an eyebrow to her easy lying. She's done this before.

"Well this'll heal in a matter of days. Off you go. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Will do doc!" Willow said as her and April left the room, Willow with a new bright blue cast on her arm.

"Snowboarding huh?" April said eyeing her carefully as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"Easy excuse." She shrugged as April laughed.

They made their way back to the farm house as Michelangelo and Raphael were both outside in the field next to the house. Willow opened her door as Boba ran over to Mikey jumping on his as he fell over in the grass with the dog licking his face.

"You and that dog need to get a room bro." Raph said as he ran over to the porch to help Willow. "How'd it go?" She smirked and lifted up her arm as it was covered in the blue cast. "Blue huh?" He said eyeing her. She rolled her eyes shoving him as he smirked a little when she turned away from him.

Willow walked into the house as Donatello stood up looking at her. She smiled lifting up her arm as he sighed going over to her and examining it. Splinter came in from another room down the hall as he watched his son look over Willow's arm.

"I am sure there is nothing else to be done for the broken arm Donatello." Splinter said patting his son's shell. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Do you need anything?" He asked with concern still covering his face. She smiled lifting her hand to his cheek.

"I've had many broken arms in my day Donnie. Alright? Don't worry. It'll heal." He nodded his head. "I am a little hungry." She said as she turned towards the kitchen.

"What would you like? I bought some sandwich meat and Oeros...Um…" April said pulling food out of a brown paper bag on the counter she brought in with her this morning. Willow smirked.

"Cookies? Totally go for cookies!" She said as she went into the kitchen.

"How about some actual food?" Donnie said walking in with her.

"Aw….but cookies are soooo good. I mean looket them, they're beautiful!" She said hugging the Oreo book to her chest. Donnie chuckled taking them from her as she pouted.

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes and handing the box back over to her. She smiled hugging him with her good arm.

"Thanks Donnie!" She propped herself on the counter as Raphael walked into the kitchen as Casey handed him a beer. "Where's Leo?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"He's sleepin'. He didn't get any last night since he stayed up lookin' ova you." Raph said taking a sip of his beer. Willow furrowed her brow as she slid off the counter top.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But don't flatter yourself he'd do it for anyone." Raph said rolling his eyes. He walked into the living room as she narrowed her eyes in suspicion on him. He smirked a little knowing that his little cover worked. He couldn't let her think that Leo actually liked her, not when his brother wasn't sure of it himself and the last thing he knew Leo needed was a girl on his case. Even though Willow didn't seem like the type, but better be safe than sorry.

He had been thinking a lot about it lately. Ever since the beginning Willow had been there for him and his brothers. She'd came by and he always had a thing for her, but who wouldn't. She had a good heart and wasn't horrible to look at. But, ever since the beginning Leo had always been a main factor with Willow. Their fighting from the start, his need to push her away because he never was able to figure out his true feelings.

Raphael didn't understand it at first, thought it was just fearless being fearless. Then, he remembered him asking Mikey for her Ipod one night. Then, he kept it in his room. He remember listening to him hum some songs that she let Raph listen to. All the signs were there, it was just the fact that Leo was too caught up in his own little world of training and protecting his family that he never let himself go for her. After this, maybe he'd be able to so they could all have a little relief.

Willow walked up the stairs as she noticed the door at the end of the hallway was closed. She took a deep breath and walked up to, knocking softly. Nothing came. She sighed chewing on her bottom lip as she thought about twisting the knob. She placed her hand against the glass handle, twisting it softly as she pressed her hand on the door opening it. She peered her head inside as she saw him lying on the bed with his hand over his head.

"I'm fine Don, I just need to rest." He said as she smiled a little trying her best to close the door softly. He sat up on his elbows with a sigh. "Don really I…Willow." A smile came to his face as he looked down trying to push it away as she walked closer to him. She sat on the edge of the bed as it squeaked to her slight weight.

"How you holding up tiger?" She said running a hand along his arm. He couldn't fight the feeling of his face to smile as he looked at her.

"Better." She smiled back as she felt her chest fill with happiness. He placed his hand on her back as he pushed himself next to her. "Your arm, is it?" She smiled lifting it up as he saw the bright blue color matching the color of his mask. "Blue huh?"

"Raph said the same thing." She said narrowing her eyes and shoving him with her good hand. He caught her hand with a chuckle as she smirked. "It is my favorite color." She shrugged. "So it has nothing to do with you."

"I had no thought that it had something to do with me." He said holding his hand up in defense.

"Yeah…suurreee you didn't." She said taking his hand in hers. He smiled looking down at their hands as she slowly ran her finger along the inside of his palm. She met his eyes slowly as a piece of her bangs fell into them. The swelling in her lip had gone down, but still had a red mark on the side. Her cheek was a little bruised as he ran his other hand along it softly, barely touching her skin. She took a breath in as he leaned in. She looked down at their hands as he stopped placing his hand that glided along her cheek down on the bed next to her. "Thanks Leo." She said softly as she looked up at him, his face closer to hers. She smiled leaning in now as he went to.

Their lips grazed against each others as she clenched her eyes tighter from the feeling of warmth crash over her body. She felt like she her skin turned instantly pink as he ran his hand along her cheek, through her wavy hair. She brought her hand up against the nape of his neck pulling his lips harder against hers as he opened his lips against hers pushing his tongue past her lips as it grazed against the soft, slickness of her own. He pulled away in a breath as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ok, so maybe it had a little to do with you." She smirked.

"I'm glad you're ok." He said softly as she smiled kissing his lips again.

"I'm glad I have you to be my hero." She said softly as he looked up at her as she pulled away from his blurry vision. "I should have listened to you." She sighed as he shook his head.

"Willow, it's past that now. It's happened and it was going to whether you stayed in the lair or not. It was inevitable." He said gliding his hand down her arm.

"Still, you were right and from now on I'll actually listen to you _fearless_." She smirked as he looked at her with his eyes narrowing.

"Oh no, you're not going to start with that." He said as she chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Alright tiger. You hungry?"

"A little."

"Good." She said getting up and taking his arm. He got up from her pull as he followed her down the stairs.

"So hey Willow." She heard Casey voice from next to the stairs case as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah?"

"You grew up here."

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Not far from here actually. Just um….About five miles from here. Peach st." She said with a shrug.

"Peach st. Ain't that the one with all the fancy big houses." Casey asked as he took a bite of his sandwich as her and Leo walked into the kitchen. Willow smirked sliding up on the counter as April handed her a sandwich of her own.

"My dad had a good job." She shrugged.

"Had?" Donnie asked as Willow sighed.

"Yeah, he is paralyzed from the waist down. Boarding accident a couple years back. Hayden almost didn't make it." She said looking down at her hands as she remember the call from her mother. The sinking feeling in her stomach hearing the words your father is never going to walk again. She took a bite of her sandwich, food was always her security blanket.

"I'm so sorry." April said rubbing Willow's back as Willow picked her head up with a smile.

"It was years ago now. He's used to it now and back to normal. He plays basketball on wheel chair team. No worries." She shrugged as April smirked.

The day progressed as the sun started to set. Willow and Leonardo sat on the porch swing as she ran her fingers slowly along his as they sat next to one another. They was a comfortable silence between them as the night sky started to fill with stars and a bright shinning moon. She realized how much she missed seeing the stars.

They heard occasional laughter coming from inside the house, Donnie or Mikey coming out very few hours to see if they wanted to join. They both denied as they stayed next to one another as the night air fell over them. Willow looked over at him, watching as the moonlight illuminated his skin, and muscle tone. She had to sigh and turn her head a few times as her thoughts carried away with her. She still had no idea what was going on with them. Why he all of a sudden felt the need to keep her close. Maybe he had blamed himself for her getting hurt? She would have hated to know the truth if that was it. The kiss a few hours ago, made her believe that maybe he had feelings for her as well. She knew there had to be something there; it had been there all along.

That night her and Donnie were captured he was able to kiss her but he still felt miles away. His head was too logical for his heart to even have a fighting chance. She knew the kind of personality he had. Tactics and logic came first before the matters of his heart unless they involved his family. She wasn't his family, as much as she thought of him and his brothers that way she was still denied from it. Even though his father trusted her, welcomed her he had that standoffish way about her. Her drunken kiss with him was regrettable, and now thinking about it she wished she had a clearer head about things. Just, the way he was strong and passionate, caring and loyal. He was all those things she just wished he could allow himself to be those things to her. She just didn't know if he ever would. She sighed again as he turned his head towards her.

"You alright?" He asked softly as she smiled nodding her head.

"Just…thinking." She said back as he nodded his head returning his gaze at the stars.


	30. Porch Steps

Willow woke up as she felt the warmth of sheets and soft fabric run across her bare arms. She moaned against the bedding, stretching her limbs as she turned on her back noticing a piece of blue fabric over the headboard. She furrowed her brow sitting up as she felt something move along her side. She turned her head slowly as Leonardo sat up in the bed rubbing his hand over his face.

"Morning." She said with a raised eyebrow and hint of confusion in her tone. He looked over at her with a hesitated smile.

"I thought it would be more comfortable up here than on the swing." He shrugged as she nodded her head slowly still lingering with confusion. "We fell asleep and about two thirty I woke up and brought you up here. You asked me to stay so I did."

"I asked you to stay?" She said pulling the covers up over her tank top. He smirked a little nodding his head again.

"Did you not want me to?"

"No, no. I just don't remember...Either way I would have wanted you to stay." She smiled.

"Well, I am gonna go out for a run." He said leaning over her and grabbing his bandanna and tying it back over his eyes. She leaned back allowing his body to not press much against hers as she nodded her head.

"Ok. I should probably call my family tell them I'm here and all." She shrugged.

"That might be a good idea." He said arching an eye ridge as she smiled shoving him a bit. He got up from the bed leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

She fell back against the soft old mattress placing her good hand over her face. She thought about the night before and trying to clear the fogginess of her mind to recall ever asking him to stay. She could have guessed from her sleep state that she would, especially since she broke her arm she can get on the needy side when she's wounded. She smirked a little thinking of waking up with that same feeling every morning. She stretched with a small squeak of happiness as she stood up straight in bed.

_Wait…every morning? What the hell are you doing? You're thinking like a crazy person! First of all, he's just being nice to you. Second, he kissed you and apparently a kiss doesn't mean all that much to him since he's not making any moves. But, he's never really had this kind of experience before…?I mean he is a mutant turtle after all, not exactly an everyday occurrence to have a girl swoon over you. No, you're dumb. If he wanted you, he'd tell you. Especially the fact that he's a turtle, I'm sure since he's never had it, he'd jump at the chance. Any male no matter what species would. Of course Leo's not just any male… He's too honest a person to just…But he does keep a lot of things to himself? He's very closed off. Maybe he just needs a little push to help? Ah! No. Stop thinking about it and just let it go alright Willow. It's not going to happen. He's a good friend. Friend. Just…friend._

She sighed to herself pushing the covers away and smoothed out her hair in the messy up do it was and let it be. She could take a shower later to fix it. She rolled her eyes as she went down stairs.

Donatello was up as she heard Michelangelo snoring away on the couch. She figured Raphael, Casey and April was all still sleeping. She walked yawned and stretched as she entered the kitchen waving at Donnie as he smiled taking a sip of his coffee.

"Morning."

"Mhm." She smiled as she walked over to him leaning against his shoulder. "Where's mine?" She said with a pout as he rolled his eyes handing her a cup. "I'm wounded you can't pour it for…" He took her cup from her with a slight glare as she smiled snatching it back. "Kidding! I can do it. You are not a morning person." He grumbled something as he sat at the kitchen table.

"So how come you two didn't come in last night?" He asked as she fixed her coffee.

"Oh, we just wanted to stay outside. I forget how pretty the sky is here." She smiled leaning against the counter as she turned towards him.

"Yeah, it is something." Willow nodded her head as she searched the cabinets for a bowl.

"I don't think we have cereal?"

"It's for Boba smartass." She said over her shoulder as she grabbed one, filling it with water. "I need to go out and get her some food before my poor dog starves. And on top of that I get to stop by my parents. I'm gonna wait till April gets up to see if she can take me."

"Why not Casey?"

"HA! Yeah…apparently you don't know my family. Alright, my mom will beat him to death with questions about how long we've been dating, if we're living together, then he'll leave the room with my dad and she'll ask me if I've slept with him for how long, yadda yadda yadda. In the meanwhile, my dad is saying if you were hurt my little girl I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. Precious things like that. Something I wouldn't wanna put any guy through again. So…I keep them as far away from my parent's house as possible." Donnie chocked back on his coffee from a laugh.

"So they're protective?"

"A little too protective."

"Now you liking Leo makes more sense." Don said with a smirk as he took another sip of his coffee. Willow turned around placing a hand on her hip.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Me? I said nothing." Donnie said getting up from the table.

"You know Donatello it is not honorable to lie to a lady."

"Lady? I don't see a lady anywhere." Raphael said as he entered the kitchen walking over to the coffee maker. Willow narrowed her eyes punching him in the arm as he passed.

"You both suck!" She said grabbing her coffee and going on the porch.

Splinter sat on the porch swing; his eyes closed as Willow held the door open for Boba to run inside. She heard the dog lapping up the water she put out for her. Splinter opened his eyes slowly to the sound of the porch door knocking against the wooden frame and looked towards Willow as she learned against the wooden pillar of the stairway.

"Come sit my child." He said softly as she turned with a smile walking over to the swing. It moved back a little as she sat, Splinter placing a paw on her knee with a small tap. He looked over at her with a smile as she forced one back. She turned away furrowing her brow as he sat back against the swing. "You know my sons care deeply about you."

"And I care about them." She said with a smile.

"Leonardo is a good boy. In time he will come to his decision and if it is the right one you will know." Splinter said still looking straight ahead as Willow furrowed her brow again turning her to face him.

"I-I'm sorry?" She asked trying to figure out if that is really what he just said.

"In time my dear, in time." Splinter said as he tapped her knee again, using it to steady himself on his walking stick as he stood. She looked at him walk into the house as she tried to steady her breath.

_What…the…f…_

_  
_"Hey Will." Mikey said as he came on the porch sitting on the railing.

"Uh…yeah." She said still looking perplexed as she glared out ahead of her.

"You ok? You look like you're gonna hurl." Mikey said leaning over and trying to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Huh?...Um…totally maybe later." She said turning towards him and leaning back against the swing. He raised an eye ridge to her with a chuckled and went inside the house.

"Hey Willow." April said as she came out of the house.

"Uh. I think Willow left for the moment you might wanna leave a message." Mikey said walking into the house as April held the door for him. She eyed him carefully with a confused looked as she turned her attention to Willow . Her posture was straight as she barely looked to be breathing, her eyes wide fixed on one spot ahead of her. April raised an eyebrow sitting next to her as she placed a hand gentle on her shoulder.

"Will…?" Willow broke out of her stare in a slight jump to her name and turned towards April.

"Yeah? Hi. Morning, I mean…um…Hi." Willow said shaking her head and covering her face with her hand.

"You doing ok?"

"Um…Define ok?" Willow said with a sigh leaning her head back against the housing.

"Sorry…Just kinda still early." She shrugged. "What's up?"

"Donnie said something about you wanting to go visit your folks?"

"Oh…Oh yeah! Um, if you don't mind? I can drive if you don't wanna come I can understand. They're kinda crazy." Willow winced as April smiled patting her shoulder.

"I'd be happy to drive you. And believe me all parents are crazy."

Leonardo ran to that same spot where he was able to have this realization wash over him. The sky was a light blue as the wind blew clouds gracefully over it. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders from his meditation position and fell back on his shell on the soft grass. He placed his hands behind his head as he listened to the sound of the water, birds, wind, rustle of leaves in the newly spring air.

He had been hiding these feelings for her for so long he had no way to act, or knew any other way to act. He would watch her cross a room, tuck her soft hair behind her ear, smile as her smile went across her soft delicate features. He wanted nothing more than to tell her, hold her, be with her. The logic screaming in his mind was the only thing now holding him back from doing such things to her. She was a human. She had a life of her own before it was intertwined with him and his brother's. He sighed and leaned up about to get to his feet as a furry hand was place on his shoulder.

"Sit my son." Splinter said as Leo did, watching his father go to his side and sit along

with him. "You've been meditating for many hours."

"I know sensei."

"A lot to have worked out in those hours, yet with such an expression on your face and tension in your shoulders."

"I fear that I have not worked out any of them Master."

"Well, what is your heart telling you my son?"

"Is that the best thing to listen…"

"Leonardo, you have a family who you protect and care about and will do the same for you. Friends who took you in as if you were their own. You're life is rich with qualities that some search all their lives for. Ms. Willow is someone I am very grateful for. She loves your boys and that takes a lot of worry away from my heavy heart. Seeing you contemplate whether she is right for you is something that weighs it. She is there, willing my son. Only logic you need to think about is the one making itself known in your heart." Splinter said turning towards his son as he placed his finger right above Leo's chest plate on his green skin.

"But, sensei I…"

"No buts my son. You love her."

"Well, I am trying to…"

"That was not a question." Splinter said as a smile went to his face steadying himself on his walking stick as he stood. "There is nothing more for you to think about." Splinter said as more of a demand than a statement. Leo looked up at him as his father placing a firm, hand on his shoulder. "I understand the dangers and vulnerability you must be feeling to have opened your heart up to someone who not months ago was a stranger. Showing that you are vulnerable in the ways of love does not make you weak my son, in the end it'll make you stronger." Splinter gently patted Leo's shoulder as he started down the path back towards the farm house.

Leonardo looked down at the lake with a sigh as he relaxed his body back down against the soft grass. He closed his eyes slowly cutting off the sun from breaking through a cloud.

April pulled up to Willow 's large dark brown, red shuttered home. She had two neighbors on either side of her than no one for quiet sometime. Her yard was large as some snow still remained in parts where large oak trees have shaded them from the warmth of sun. Willow sighed as April stopped the car. She looked over at her younger friend with a smile as Willow grimaced opening her door.

She saw her mother come around the back of the house, dirt on her knees of her Capri green khaki pants, with a large black shirt, tucked into her front as the sides sagged out. She put her hand to shade the sun as she dropped her gardening tools running towards Willow , embracing her daughter in a hug. April smiled as Willow balanced herself patting her mother's back.

"What are you doing here!?" Her mother said as she pulled away looking her daughter over then pulling her back for a hug.

"Just a snowboarding trip cut short." Willow said as her mother looked at her arm. She placed a hand on her hip and shook her head.

"I don't understand you, or your brother. After what happened to your father!"

"You know if we stopped dad would give us hell for it."

"Still…Who is your friend?" Her mother smiled as she extended her hand. She took it back wiping off the dirt as April smile taking it.

"April." She said with a smile as Willow nodded.

"Very nice to meet you April, I'm Maggie. You have beautiful skin. Ah." Willow 's mother said as she placed her hand over her chest. "Well, c'mon, c'mon I can make us some coffee. You like coffee April?"

"Yes, thank you." April smiled.

"So tell me April." Maggie said as she placed cream and sugar on the table as Willow pat her old dog Rufio on the head. "How did you meet my Will here?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Well, we met a couple months ago." April said as Willow nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "She got a job working at my antique store aside from her radio station job." April said with a smile.

"Which…is why we're were we were going to Maine for a pick up when April said that she wanted to learn how to snowboard. I took the advantage at the slops here and then on the bunny slop I slipped and fell on my arm weird, explaining my cast." Willow shrugged as her mother eyed her carefully.

"Very well thought out lie my daughter, you father has taught you well. Now, if you don't mind as to telling me the truth, I'd appreciate it." Maggie said arching her brow on her daughter. Willow sighed as April winced waiting for the truth.

"Well, we…"

"Hey mom…WILLOW!? What the…Hey!" Hayden said as he walked through the door. He threw his arms around his bigger sister as she smiled hugging him back.

"Great timing punk." Willow whispered as he smirked.

"Always." He said pulling back as he nodded his head towards April. "Sup April." He smirked as she smiled.

"Hayden."

"Where are the g…" Willow elbow him in the stomach to cut off his question as her mother furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"The gang? They're coming up later, working on some old songs. Already called 'em." Willow said standing up and patting her brother's shoulder.

"Wha…? No…The…"

"Totally Hayden!" Willow said slapping him in the back a little too hard as he looked back at her. "C'mon didn't you wanna show me something in your room?"

"No…I…"

"Yeah remember, the thing, you wanted to show it to April and I, I called you earlier and you told me about it." Willow said trying to hint a little less subtle then she planed. She shoved her little brother into the living room as April smiled getting from the table and followed.

"What's the deal crazy?" Hayden asked as she pushed him into his room.

"No one can know about the guys! Did you tell anyone?" Willow asked glaring at him.

"No, no. I'm not stupid! I'm pretty sure if the government got hold of them they'd turn 'em into some kinda science project. Damn the man!" Hayden said as slammed his balled up fist on open palmed.

"Right." Willow said with an arched brow. "Just keep your big mouth shut."

"Totally twigz. No worries."

"Twigz?" April asked with a smirk.

"When I was little I used to think twigs were magic wands." Willow said rolling her eyes.

"Aww…."

"Yeah, yeah." She said walking back into the kitchen.

"Are you two done conspiring?" Maggie asked as Hayden smiled kissing his mom on the forehead. "Where are you two staying?" She asked as she cleaned off the table.

"Oh, my boyfriend's grandma's house is not far from here." April smiled.

"Boyfriend? Thank god." Maggie sighed as Willow looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked as her mom started to laugh.

"I thought you two were…"

"Oh, no…No, no, no!" Willow said shaking her hands back and forth. "Jesus, what is wrong with you?" Willow said as her mother kept laughing.

"Well, I don't know about you lately!" Her mom smiled as Willow rolled her eyes. "So, since we're on the subject." Her mom said easing closer to her as Willow sighed.

"No one."

"Really? Are you still not over Keith?" Her mom said softly rubbing her daughter's back. Willow rolled her eyes.

"I'm far over him. It's just confusing." Willow sighed as April smirked watching her friend shift uncomfortable on the subject.

"So there is someone?"

"No…well, I don't know yet." Willow shrugged.

"Is he cute?" Her mom said with a smile. "What's he look like?" Willow looked towards April as she put her head down trying to cover her laugh.

"He's…Something…" Willow said arching her brow. "He has brown eyes, deep intense ones that like look into your soul. Great arms…muscular from, studies martial arts…Really strong and protective." Willow smiled as her thoughts drifted on Leonardo. Her mom smiled.

"He sounds like a great guy. Hopefully next time you stop by you can bring him around."

"No thank you." Willow said leaning off the counter.

"And why not?" Maggie said placing her hands on her hips.

"Because mom, you always bombard my boyfriends with a million questions! And he's really not the type to feel comfortable around you or dad."

"Why's that? He's seems like a good level headed guy. You said yourself he's strong, he can't handle a few questions?"

"He's not even my boyfriend yet. And he might not be. We might just remain friends…Just…" Willow sighed running her hand through her hair. "Just can I at least figure this out before you start writing up the wedding invitations?" Maggie smiled.

"I suppose. You just know me and daddy, we care about you and your well being and what did I tell you about Keith? He was bad for you, making you move away from us just to break your heart. I wanna meet this guy, if anything happens to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"I think he's incapable of that." Willow said looking down in a soft voice.

"You think that not, but you never know." Her mom said pulling her daughter towards her with a hug. "Go shower, and change you look like you've been traveling for weeks." Her mom said shoving her daughter towards the room. "I can keep April company."

Willow took her shower, quickly to not leave April alone too long with her mother. She walked into her old bedroom as it was kept the same as she left it. Posters of Trainspotting and Moulin Rouge on her wall. Pictures of high school friends, prom, and battle of the bands shows she went to. Books she had left behind and was meaning to send for. CDs on her CD racks that she placed into her ipod and long forgot about. She smiled, strumming the strings on her old pink guitar as she picked it up, putting it its carrier.

She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of old baggy jeans that she had worn in high school and kept in the back of her closet and an old black, worn band shirt she had made with a screen printing class she took. She pulled it over her head as she shook out her hair with the towel that was wrapped around it, putting her hair up in another messy bun.

April and her mother were still sitting at the kitchen table as Willow went down the stairs, her guitar over her shoulder. April smirked as Hayden bit down on his sandwich to free his hands taking the instrument from his sister.

"The string is broken. He said holding it on his knee as he freed his other hand and talked with his mouth full of food. Willow smirked nodding her head.

"That's why you're gonna fix it for me. Do you have your ipod?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring it with you."

"Where we goin'?" He asked handing the guitar back to her.

"You wanna come over tonight? Have a little jam session. I need to work out some stress issues." She said with a sigh as Hayden smiled slapping his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah dude, totally. I'll get my autistic."

"Not too late! And don't get him drunk!" Their mom yelled as they walked back to April's car.

"Love you mom!" Willow and Hayden both yelled over their shoulders.

"I'll follow you." Hayden said as he got into his truck, placing his guitar gentle in the seat next to him. Willow nodded her head placing her's in April's back seat.

"Hey guys, I think Willow and April are back?" Michelangelo said as he ran into the house form the porch. Raphael and Casey walked out onto the porch as April got out of the car along with Willow as Hayden's truck pulled in behind them. Willow turned with a smile as Raphael put his hands to his sais.

Hayden got from his truck, carrying his guitar with him as Raphael relaxed. Leonardo walked from the back of the house as he smiled watching Willow grab her pink guitar and strap it over her shoulder as she looked up, her bangs falling in her face as the wind blew as she looked up at him. She smiled as she walked up to the porch.

"Hey guys." Hayden said raising his hand as Raphael and Michelangelo did the same with his Mikey grin and Raph giving his greeting head nod.

"What's going on dude?"

"Nothin' much. Will just asked for a jam session and I wouldn't deny her." He smiled climbing the steps. They all stepped inside as Leonardo was last holding open the door for Willow. She smiled patting his shoulder as he placed his hand softly on her back following her inside. She looked back at him as they all went into the kitchen. Raphael handed Hayden and Casey a beer.

Splinter walked into the room as everyone carried on with their normal conversations. Hayden sipped his beer as it was spit out in surprise as Splinter walked over to Willow. Willow raised an eyebrow to her little brother wiping off the alcohol damped on her clothing as he winced.

"Sorry." He said as Willow shook her head with a smile.

"Master, this is my little brother Hayden." Willow said as Splinter nodded his head. Hayden put down his beer extending his hand as Splinter took it.

"Hello."

"Sorry about the spitting and well the everywhere-ness of it. Kinda threw me off for a minuet." Hayden laughed nervously as Raph rolled his eyes, Mikey laughing along with him.

"Don't worry dude, our Master here kinda has that effect on people." Mikey said with a chuckle as he nudged Hayden's shoulder.

"And what brings you here?" Splinter asked as Hayden looked to Willow for help.

"He's met them before Master, a couple months ago. When the letters first started to come. I introduced them with April." Willow said looking towards April for help now. April smiled nodding her head.

"He's harmless." She said waving her hand to dismiss Splinter's worry. He nodded his head slowly going back into the living room.

The night fell over the farm house as everyone made their way outside in the cool spring air. Willow sat next to Hayden on the porch steps as she strummed the strings to her guitar slowly. The others sitting around them, April and Casey on the swing, Mikey on the banister of the porch watching them play, Raphael on the other side as Donnie leaned against the house.

Leonardo sat on the walkway in front of the stairs watching Willow. She'd smile over at her brother every now and again, shoving him playfully or making a weird face. Leo would smile and looked down as he felt his cheeks warm up. She had braided her unruly wavy hair over one shoulder as her bangs swooped across her forehead on the opposite side. She'd tuck them behind her ear, as they fell from the wind blowing or looking for a change of cord. She didn't swing much tonight, just a little back up for Hayden softly and quietly but Leo listened to her sweet voice intently. He'd get small shivers up his spin as her voice sang the lyrics he had heard on her ipod weeks ago.

Soon, April and Casey turned in as Hayden agreed it was time for him to get back home as well. Mikey made his way inside, followed by Raphael and Donnie stayed for a moment. He watched as his brother move up on the stairs next to Willow as she softly strummed her guitar. He inched his hand closer to her from behind as Donnie noticed, smirking as he turned inside.

"Hey tiger." She said looking over at him as she heard the screen door shut from Donatello going inside. Leo smiled pushing her bangs back, tucking them behind her ear. She smiled as she placed her guitar next to her to lean against the pillar of the porch.

"I've had a lot of thoughts lately." He said softly, making her have to lean into him.

"Have you?" She asked with a smile.

"I don't know if I can…" He sighed as he turned looking out towards the darkness ahead of them. "I think I might…I'm actually not certain to what they are or what they might actually feel like but something is telling me that what I am feeling has something to do with you." He said trying to figure out the words as they flowed out of his mouth. He lowered his head shaking it as he felt her hand rest on his skin right below his elbow pad. He picked his head up slowly looking at her as she slid her body closer to his.

"What do you feel right now?" She asked softly as the moonlight caught on her eyes. They were soft and serious as he swallowed a little looking down at her hand on his arm, back up into her eyes.

"Nervous." He said as she smiled. She pushed her body closer taking her hand from his arm and placing it on his bicep. She felt her heart catch in her throat as his muscle flexed from his body tensing. She felt her breath shutter as she looked back up into his eyes.

"And now?" She asked again, almost in a whisper.

"Like a rush of fire just was force in front of my face." He said keeping his eyes on her. She didn't smile this time as she leaned in closer to his lips, turning and brushing them softly against his cheek. He clenched his eyes shut as she felt his bicep flex again from him clenching his hand to keep himself under control. "It feels like at any one moment I'm going to wake up in a cold sweat and have the linger smell of you, and your touch…I don't want…" She caught off his rambling thoughts as her lips pressed against his. He moved his hands, putting them around her back as she pulled her body closer to him. She pulled away slowly looking him in the eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"This is real tiger, I promise. These feelings you have for me, they're real too and returned. I-I think that this is a dream too sometimes. It's too surreal, having someone like you, as good a guy as you are. You're amazing Leo." She said softly as he shook his head.

"No, I was wrong to push you away for so long. I didn't know what was going on with me I felt hot and cold with you and just wanted some kind of explanation. I had none and I'm not used to that, having no control over my feelings or actions or thoughts or…anything. It scared me." He sighed softly. "You scared me."

"I didn't know you could get scared." She said with a smile as she ran her finger along his arm. He smirked watching it as he returned his gaze back into her eyes as they met his.

"When it's something real and uncertain I do." He said looking down at her arm wrapped in a cast. She sighed looking down with him as he leaned in kissing her lips again, pulling away slowly as he caught her bottom lip. Their eyes opened slowly, he took her hands in his. "I want to be with you. I'm ignoring everything that I've tired so long to stop myself from doing because this confusing and unsettling feelings that I get when you're around me are on the brink of driving me crazy. I can't sleep, all I want is to see you smile." He said softly as she did to the word. "I do need you Willow, just as you need me."

She looked at him as her face fell slightly from shock. She remember her dream as those words left his mouth before. She clenched her eyes shut tightly before bringing her lips hard onto his. He had to let her hands go to catch himself from falling back as she leaned into him more. She let his lips go for a moment to let him breath as they found each other again, holding the other tightly against their body. She could feel a lump in her throat as she pushed it down, a stream of tears rolling from her clenched shut eyes.

_Finally._

* * *

I have a tendency to drag stories out. This is the final chapter. Thank you so so so much for all of you who read and reviewed, favored and put on alert! There might...Key word might be a sequel. But that's not until I end at least one more story! haha. Thanks again guys! YOU'RE AWESOME! woo!_  
_


End file.
